El amor murio
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: Todo llega a su fin y este es el caso de nuestros personajes, la vida de cada quien, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué sienten? Capítulo 7 Final Yaoi, Yuri y Hetero
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO**

**LA MUERTE**** DE**** SORA NAIGENO**

**EL AMOR MURIÓ**

**KALEIDO STAR HACE 12 AÑOS**

Estados Unidos algunas personas le han llamado el país de los sueños, sus integrantes se esfuerzan noche tras noche para darle al publico la mejor de las funciones.

Con sus brillantes luces, que adornaba el camino del lugar donde se hace la magia, el lugar en que las estrellas nacen.

Entregan el alma en escenario, el sueño de una joven japonesa de crear un escenario sin rivalidades, donde todos fueran felices se había cumplido. Kaleido Star era un elidió hecho realidad.

Todas las mañanas entrenaban, para montar impresionantes coreografías, las historias eran escritas por una joven promesa de la literatura, las cuales, provocaban tan diversas emociones, en una función podía haber, llanto, sonrisas, tristeza, era lo mágico del lugar.

-Sora, es hora de irnos.-expreso Mia, quien traía una toalla alrededor de su cuello y su leotardo rosa.

-En momento más, tengo que practicar estas acrobacias, a la señorita Layla no le gustara que practique tan poco.-expreso Sora, Layla regreso al escenario Kaleido, ella se recupero de su lesión en hombro.

-Descansa un poco si.-expreso Mia, retirándose y quedándose preocupada por su amiga, Sora siguió practicando hasta la tarde, un hombre le tiro una toalla a la joven quien yacía cansada a un lado del trampolín.

**-Ya, ya me voy.-trato de pararse Sora, pero no pudo, Leon la miro preocupado, le recordaba tan a su hermana muerta, o quizás eran otras razones por las que se preocupaba por ella.**

-Quédate acostada, Rosseta llegara más tarde.-expreso Leon, comenzando a calentar para hacer sus ejercicios, la chica experta en diabolos era la actual estrella de Kaleido, pero el brillo de Sora jamás seria opacado.

Para la gran mayoría de las personas la japonesa seria la única y verdadera estrella, la que todos querían ver.

Ambas se esforzaban al máximo, Sora era la persona que le recordó, que hacer unas ejecución perfecta no bastaba, que era al publico a quien te debías, no como el pensaba, que era el publico quien debería de sentirse honrado por poder ver tus ejecuciones-

-Esta noche a las 10 pm.-expreso Leon, sus palabras salieron de su boca.

-Si.-Sora se tapo la boca, ese hombre era diferente, no era como Ken su amigo y compañero, Leon era diferente, deseo mostrarle un mundo de colores, no uno oscuro y gris donde solamente cabía la perfección.

Para ella lo bello de vivir consistía en equivocarse y aprender de los errores, siempre levantarse, creer en que los sueños se hacen realidad si lo deseas con todo tu corazón, la vida es dulce como un pay de limón pero a la vez amarga.

Quizás no era la mejor diciendo con las palabras, pero con sus acciones, lograría que él sonriera y viera el mundo de diferente manera.

-Sora…-Ken se quedo mirando desde la puerta, el amor de su vida, esa noche le pediría la oportunidad para poder conquistar el corazón de la despistada estrella.

**--ACTUALIDAD-- **

En un cuarto de donde las paredes color lila, ropa tirada por el suelo, algunos zapatos sobre la cama, se escuchaba el rasgar de una pluma sobre el papel, en el silencio de la habitación, las cinco de la mañana marcaba el reloj que era la hora, el sol comenzaba a salir, pero aun hacia un poco de frió, el rasgar continuaba.

¿Pero tú lo harás resurgir?

Bésame…Cíñeme posee mi cuerpo

Como posees esta mi alma que te ama

A ti y a nadie más, como deseo

Estar a tu lado sentir eso calidos besos

Sobre mi piel...

Leon el hombre de la larga cabellera, escribía sobre su diario, si alguna persona leyera eso…estaría perdido, el mismo Dios de la Muerte escribiendo esas cursilerías suena cómico hasta para el mismo, su ojos se quedaron fijos en la cama una persona dormía tranquilamente, sus cabellos extendidos por la cama, su suave respiración, pero...

Tocaron a la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, eran tan raros para él comportarse de esta manera, perderse del mundo, por esos instantes.

-Leon.-llamo May, ya no usaba su clásico peinado, esta vez lo usa completamente lacio, le llegaba a media espalda, su mirada cambio, estaba vestida ya para el entrenamiento, con un leotardo y unas mallas rosas.

-¿Dime?-le contesto en verdad los años habían transcurrido, para nosotros, pero las relaciones no se intimaron para nada, al contrario se distanciaron, no me importa.

-Le aviso que lo esta buscando Yuri.-expreso la mujer, mientras lo decía con un tono de indiferencia, mostrando que hacer esto era de su total desagrado.-Es necesario que vaya.-May se comportaba muy fría con desde, que había tenido aquella relación con Sora, ella había sido su esposa, la mujer que más amo en su vida, la cual hizo sonreír por primera vez desde la muerte de su amada hermana.

En verdad la había querido demasiado..., sentido en el amor en todo su ser y con una intensidad, los mejores momentos de la vida lo había vivido a su lado, en verla día tras día, en tenerla entre sus brazos al despertar, en sentir su piel, su corazón puro, que le hizo sonreír tantas veces.

Ellos vivían en un departamento en las cercanías de Kaleido Star, decidieron hacer esto para tener su intimidad, además de que el quería vivir con su esposa y no con todas sus amigas, era algo molesto que nunca la dejaran sola ni un momento.

**--HACE 10 AÑOS--**

A fuera del escenario Kaleido, había varias maletas, algunas personas estaba en la puerta, tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Vendré a visitarlas chicas.-expreso la mujer, tenia en sus brazos a Jonatan, Rosseta, la sujetaba de su brazo.

Ana, Rosseta y Mia no paraban de llorar el día que vieron a Sora partir de el escenario para irse a vivir con su esposo, Leon se mantuvo al margen cuando fue la despedida, Ana fue quien se le acerco y le dijo.

-Cuida de Sora.-expresa la comediante, viéndolos partir.

-Nos vemos chicas.-Sora, se había subido al carro, Ken estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, su amada se caso, la chica que amo, sus cabellos rubios cayeron sobre sus ojos, estaba rojo, sus labios temblorosos, los hombres no deben llorar, pero en ese momento le importo poco lo decían.

Así comenzaron su vida de casados, trabajando, saliendo juntos, fueron los mejores días, esa sonrisa siempre para él, la inocencia con la que se entregaba, le hicieron ser un ser feliz, aunque a la vista de todos era frió, pocas veces sonriente, ella lo lograba de una manera tan fácil.

Poco a poco cambiaba, pero otro estupido error provoco que el mundo de ensueño en que vivía quedara aniquilado, accidente automovilístico le había causado la muerte a ella... lo que más amaba, tal como su Sophie, regresaban del trabajo, era año nuevo por lo tanto las carreteras estaba sobresaturadas, la ultima función como siempre fue un éxito rotundo nadie lo negaba, la critica del espectáculo les daba las mejeros opiniones sobre su trabajo, montaba la obra de Una Noche de Verano del escritor más conocido en el mundo William Shakespeare.

-Nos tenemos que retirar.-expreso Sora a sus compañeras.

-Esta bien, nosotros iremos a ver el Show de Anna, esta en el teatro del centro de la ciudad, cuando puedan vayan a verla le agradara mucho que la vean.-expreso Mia, Marion estaba con Jonatan.

-¡SE LOS PROMETO!-Sora comenzó a dar algunas piruetas en el aire, parecía que nunca se cansaba.-Me muero de ganas de verla.

-Sora es hora de irnos.-expreso Leon, su cabello estaba a los hombros, su abrigo gris, sus zapatos cafés.

-Buenas noches Oswald.-expresaron las mujeres, Leon solamente hizo una señal, ellas entendieron el gesto.

Ambos salieron de escenario Kaleido, ella estaba tiritando de frió, solamente llevaba su clásica playera blanca, de ensayos, Leon arqueo una ceja y la abrazo, traía en sus manos un portafolio, algunos coches pasaban.

-Excelente actuación.-expreso Yuri desde su coche.-Si desean pueden venir con nosotros a ver la función de Anna.

-Si vengan con nosotros.-expreso Rosetta de manera sonriente, saliéndose del coche para abrazar a Sora.

-No.-dijo secamente Leon, ellos subieron a su coche, esa noche fue la última función, habían decidido irse a su propia casa, a pasar el año nuevo como una familia, el coche azul estaba en marcha por la carretera.

-Sora la próxima obra yo seré el villano y Yuri será... tu pareja.-refunfuñaba Leon quien manejaba el automóvil.

-No tienes por que estar celoso Yuri es solamente un compañero de trabajo...sabes que a la única persona que quiero es a ti.-y le da un beso tan puro, tan provocador, deseaba en esos momentos, detener el coche y hacerle el amor, de su cuerpo nunca se cansaría, era una provocación de los dioses tenerla a su lado y tomarla.

Estaba a punto de besarle, sus manos se dirigían a sus piernas, una luz directo a su ojos le cegó… de esta manera el sueño se termino, nada es para siempre, Sora salio volando del coche, la bolsa de aire no había servido, el mayor golpe lo había recibido el ángel de Kaleido Star, los vidrios destrozaron su hermoso rostro, su cuerpo ensangrentado en el coche, Leon, había sido protegido por Sora el quedo cubierto por esos brazos, que amaba, dio la vida por su amado esposo, unas lagrimas caían de el y una tierna sonrisa apareció en su cara, que en esos momentos lucia desfigurada.

Lo sucedió hace diez años, estaba guardado en la memoria de todos, se encontraba abriendo los ojos, en aquel cuarto blanco, rodeado por enfermeras, y doctores, se escuchaba fuertes gritos en la puerta, una mujer llorando.

-Sora, ¿Dónde esta?-grito desesperado Leon, vestido con una bata blanca, al parecer no tenia ningún rasguño o problema, comenzó a desesperarse si él estaba bien, se escuchaba una fuerte discusión entre un grupo de personas.

Los gritos no pararon ni un momento, eran confrontaciones entre es grupo, todo estaba mal, ese estupido grupo de personas molestado, se paro de la cama para callarlos, camino a la puerta, abrió es puerta y le grito.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-dijo Leon sus ojos miraron de una manera tan fría que congelo el ambiente, paso en medio de los reporteros, colocaron micrófonos en su boca aquellos a quien no les afecto.

-¿Venían a exceso de velocidad?-pregunto uno de los reporteros colocándole el micrófono muy cercas, una reportera le cuestiono de manera mas impertinente.

-Según el parte medico, se ha mencionado señor Oswald usted venia bajo el influjo de estupefacientes al igual que la señora Sora, lo cual provoco que chocaran, ¿Desde cuando los usan?-pregunto la mujer.

-Responda, por que los usaban ¿No se suponían que eran unas personas totalmente sanas? Alcohol además, esto provocara que sus carreras sufran caídas.-expreso el reportero de una famosa cadena de televisión.

-LARGUENSE.-grito Leon, una mujer rubia estaba vestida de negro, acompañada de Ken, quien la abrazaba.

Estaban a fuera de un cuarto, ambos lo miraron con un odio, parecía que el dolor que sentía era superior al sentimiento de odio, Layla conservo la compostura, un hombre de cabello negro, grandes surcos de arrugas en la cara, le susurro algo en el oído, Ken se separo de su mujer y se acerco a Leon.

-Sora ha muerto, estarás contento.-expreso el rubio, Anna llego con Yuri, y la noticia les impacto a ambos.

-SORA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA.-grito Rosseta que se vio envuelta en un estado de shock, Yuri la abrazo, Anna su sonrisa se quedo trabada, la persona que más amaban se encontraba muerta

Pasaron las horas, el ambiente se puso aun mas pesado, Leon estuvo en una esquina, todo el tiempo, nadie se le acerco, nadie le decía nada, como sucedió, su mente estaba en blanco, tenía deseos de arrancarse la vida, y dársela a su amada Sora.

A las 4 am el doctor Katsuraya, se acerco, ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, golpeo cuantas veces sus fuerzas pudo la pared, sus manos se encontraban lastimadas, nadie le había atendido, se quedo sentando.

-Señor Oswald, esta en perfectas condiciones, puede retirarse.-expreso el doctor.-Hemos terminado la autopsia de su esposa.

-Ah…-Leon estaba destrozado, su rostro se torno seco.- ¿Dónde se encuentra Sora?

-Han llevado ya su cuerpo al velatorio del hospital planta baja.-expreso el doctor, ver la muerte todos los días y ver nacer la vida, era tan contrastante, Leon en el fondo agradeció, que no hubiera mas que la palabras necesarias para decir la verdad.

La verdad, es que en esos momentos se encontraba destrozado por dentro, la verdad es que ¿Cómo soportar la muerte del ser amado? ¿Cómo cargas con la culpa de su muerte? Sora, hasta el ultimo momento le había protegido, le amo como nadie, y por lo tanto se sacrifico como ninguna otra persona lo hizo.

En el velatorio, se encontraban vestidas de negro, integrantes del escenario, amigos y familiares, los padres de Sora llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, con ellos estaba una niña de algunos 13 años, era la hermana de ella.

El ambiente de duelo era desgástate, lagrimas, llantos, susurros y habladurías entre las personas, sobre la verdadera razón de su muerte, se me estaba juzgando, pero no era tan diferente a como me sentía en esos momentos, yo mate a mi esposa con mi irresponsabilidad, con mi forma de ser.

Solamente me queda algo por vivir…Llegue con Yuri, él se encontraba detrás de su escritorio los años dejaron su marca en aquel rostro, que se endurecía con el paso de los años, no usaba más la imagen de niño bueno, se mostraba tal y cual era, un descarado manipulador, él se había asociado con Kalos, para así poder renovar Kaleido, que ya no era el mismo sin Sora, una tierra llena de alegría y todos eran una grande familia.

Era una fábrica de sueños, que se mostraban al público y que noche tras noches era sus espectadores, no se encontraba quien se preocupara por el bienestar de todos, todos deseaban que saliera bien el espectáculo pero la familia no era.

El despacho estaba decorado en color morado, en las paredes lucían fotos de las distintas obra que presento Sora, ella era la leyenda viva cientos de jovencitas hacían cada año las audiciones, quienes aspiraban a superar a la alma del escenario, pocas eran las que lograban ingresar, pero ninguna daba la vista de ser el ángel que se buscaba.

Rosseta Pasel era quien se encargaba de desempeñar los roles protagónicos, yo me convertí en su pareja, su técnica es impecable, su ejecución, el publico la aclama, pero nadie como ella, nadie con ese ángel, ejecución perfecta pero sin la magia necesaria, para convertirse en un mundo de sueños.

Yuri se había retirado ante la muerte de Sora, se hablo de que la lesión que había tenido no sano del todo, al parecer siempre fue bueno embaucando, consiguió una fuerte suma de dinero, la cual la invirtió.

Su escritorio era de caoba, el sillón estaba forrado en piel, la vista se reflejaba la Bahía, los jóvenes entrenado, divirtiéndose, era verano.

-Vaya al fin llegas, tal como así tu mujer haciendo perder el tiempo a los demás con sus impuntualidades, no entiendes que tengo trabajo que hacer, a caso que se que pueden hacer lo que se les plazcan...ups pendón murió.-se burlo Yuri entrelazando sus dedos y mirándome de esa manera tan despectiva, es como si sintiera que es superior a todos nosotros.

-Yuri respeta la memoria de mi Sora, si no yo te la haré respetar maldito gusano.-expreso lleno de furia, él como se atrevía a hablar mal de la mujer que más había amado en la vida, le haría tragar cada una de sus palabras, golpeo el escritorio.

-Por que no, podemos hablar de ella esta muerta, no vendrá enojada a reclamarme, pasemos a los asuntos de importancia, hoy se celebra la cena en honor a esa mujer, tienes que llegar temprano, por favor y pone esa cara de esposo sufrido que llora, la muerte de su esposa, hay perdón esa cara es la que siempre usas.-expresaba de manera socarrona, me harta esa manera de comportarse como si todos nosotros solamente fuéramos sus juguetes, solamente una razón me ata ha este lugar, solamente una, pero romperle la cara era lo que le hacia falta.

Yuri con una frialdad impresionante se queda estático ante mi golpe, pero había en sus ojos algo que me molesta, detesto como se expresa, me quito a uno de mis seres más importantes para mí.

Le pega un puñetazo que lo tumba, lo hace sangrar...que lo tira al suelo, dejándome por unos momentos satisfecho, de verlo tirado, sobre su amada alfombra blanca, las gotas de sangre manchando el inmaculado blanco.

-Eso es lo que quería-le grita Yuri se paro de manera sorpresiva acorralándome en contra de la pared, sentí el golpe sobre mi espalda, me había descuidado, nunca lo debo hacer con es tipo, no se que pasaba...Yuri le se rozaban sus labios...se unieron...fueron unos simples roces...

-Papa...-dijo una suave vocecilla.

-Sora...hija.

En el estacionamiento de Kaleido Star, un convertible rojo era estacionado, una pareja de rubios baja del auto, ella usaba un sombrero color gris, sus manos cubiertas por guantes y unas gafas de sol negras.

El hombre estaba vestido con un pantalón blanco y una camisa del mismo color, calzaba unos zapatos negros, a juego con unas gafas de sol negras, le abrió el auto a su esposa, para que ella descendiera del coche.

-Buenas tardes señores Robbins.-dice un hombre de cabello naranja, quien saluda a la pareja, estaba pendiente de los nuevos materiales que ingresaban al escenario.

-Buenas tardes, hemos venido para la cena en honor de Sora.-dijo Layla Hamilton señora de Robbins.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Ken al hombre, con un abrazo fraternal.

-Bien, estamos con la nueva escenografía.-respondió el hombre.-Se termino la presentación del Lago de los Cisnes.

-Vaya, ¿Dónde esta Rosseta?-pregunto Layla.

-Se encuentra ensayando con el señor Leon.-expreso.-Dentro de 6 meses el festival en Montecarlo, tiene una rutina impecable como siempre.

Lalyla, tomo la mano de Ken, el sol al parecer salía ya con fuera, serian las 7 am, algunas jóvenes se encontraban jugando en la playa, y observaban con entusiasmos Layla, que en estos años se convirtió en una actriz del Hollywood.

-Ken.-grito Anna usaba el cabello a los hombros, recordando un poco el estilo que tenía Sora, quien en esos momentos estaba rodeada de chicas sus fieles admiradoras.-Señora Layla.

-¿Cómo estas Anna?-pregunto Ken, se quito las gafas de sol.-Me he enterado que te has comprometido con un exitoso publicita de New York.

-¿Señorita Anna se va a casar?-sus admiradoras se quedaron sorprendidas, demasiado sorprendidas por la noticia.

-Dentro de algunos meses, ¿Pero cómo se han enterado?-pregunto curiosa Anna, mientras tomaba una pose dramática, las chicas enloquecieron.

-Anna, ¿Qué opinas de Oswald como padre?-pregunto la mujer rubia, tomando el brazo de su esposo, ella no supo el origen de su pregunta.

-Es un padre muy cariñoso.-expresaron las chicas que acompañaban a Anna.-Nunca sale de fiesta a pesar de que lo invitamos.

Las chicas se pusieron en círculo sobre la pareja y comenzaron a contar las aneadotas de Leon con su hija, cuando dijo su primera palabra que fue Leon y el padre se puso a contarlo por todo el lugar, o la niña escapádsele a su padre por que no deseaba bañarse.

El persiguiéndola, ellos trataban de ayudarle, pero era la niña demasiado rápida para todos, se escondía en los lugares que menos esperaban, ellos siempre se encontraban juntos era raro ver a Leon Oswald sin su hija, en los ensayos todos querían hacerlas de niñeras.

Pero la niña cuando veía a su padre sobre los escenarios siempre se quedaba tranquila, todos esperaban ver algún día a la pequeña mostrando la magia que se le caracteriza.

-Vaya Leon, ya no sigue siendo el mismo.-exclamo de una manera un tanto fria Ken, ante las palabras de las mujeres.

-¿Un padre ejemplar?-se burlo Layla, las mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas por la acción, les molesto a unas cuantas, las otras no le dieron importancia, pensando que probablemente ellos hubieran tenido una relación no muy cordial.

-Leon no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Sora.-le expreso Anna.-Por una vez y por todas, fue un accidente, muy trágico, ella murió muy joven y todos nosotros sufrimos su ausencia, pero tenemos que salir adelante, él fue el más perjudicado.

-Ese hombre no pudo cuidar a Sora, ¿Podrá cuidar a una niña? No hagamos tontos Ana.-le respondió Ken, quien se separo de su esposa, Anna no retrocedió, era una discusión que al parecer habia sido postergada durante mucho tiempo.

Layla solamente fungió como espectadora, Ken hablo de nuevo y volteo a ver a su esposa, el coche estaba mal estacionado, el padre de Marion les recomendó al elenco irse, no era prudente que todos vieran esto.

-Estas tan amargado.-expreso Anna.-Que no puedes entender, que ella murió y que jamás le hubiera gustado vernos de esta manera, peleándonos, ella detestaba las peleas, con todo su corazón.

-No estoy amargado, solamente que yo si veo la realidad, Leon como es, una familia estable como Layla y yo podremos darle a la niña es un sueño.-Ken se le acerco ha Anna y le tomo el brazo.-Estabilidad, la muerte siempre rodea a esta persona, ¿Quién te asegura que no pase lo mismo con ella?

-Además Oswald, tiene antecedentes de demencia Anna, no te acuerdas.-dijo Layla, acercándose a su esposo y susurrándole.-Tranquilo.

-No.-respondió Anna.- ¿Ken tu amas a Layla?

-Si.-dijo tajantemente.

-Somos una pareja estable, que deseamos proteger a la pequeña y darle todo nuestro amor.-dijo Ken, besando en la mejilla a su esposa.-Anna, tú y yo somos amigos, apóyame.

-Ken, me das lastima.-Anna se marcha, dejando a la pareja sola, un hombre bajo de una segundo coche, era el padre de Layla, espero a que se fuera la mujer, un chofer le abrió la puerta para que descendiera de el.

Los trabajadores estaban preparando el escenario para la presentación, que seria llevada en la cena, la cual es honor a la fallecida estrella de Kaleido, su hermosa estrella nunca ha sido opacada, pero lo que si fue, ha sido la vida de las personas dentro del escenario.

Se celebrara el aniversario luctuoso de la muerte de Sora, todo estarían reunidos para recordar una vez más a su amiga, hermana y esposa, todos reunidos, para honrar su memoria.

En un despacho, se estaba llevando acabo una discusión, el ambiente estaba tenso y entra una persona a la cual no esperaban ver.

-Hola pequeña Sora.-dice Yuri con una falsa ternura, tomándola en sus brazos-Tu padre y yo jugábamos.

-¿A qué señor Yuri? ¿Puedo jugar yo también?-pregunta tiernamente Sora, mirándolo de manera tan inocente dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Comenzó a sonar la música, los ensayos de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas estaba comenzando, mi hija sonríe, parecieran que le gusta estar en los brazos de ese hombre, le acaricia el cabello.

-Sora sal que tengo que hablar con el señor.-exprese quitándosela de los brazos, ella salta a los míos, aforrándose.

El se dirige a uno de los gabinetes ubicados a la izquierda del despacho, lo abrió, sacando un frasco negro, el cual mi hija parece reconocer de inmediato, me da un beso en mi frente.

-¡No papi yo quiero jugar también!-expreso la niña, mirándome con ojos llorosos, no dejare que se junte más con Ana, la bajo de mis brazos, ella se dirige donde se encuentra Yuri le entrega el frasco, en sus labios se poso una hermosa sonrisa, le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

Ella regresa a mi lado, parecía que había estado en la playa, sus sandalias estaban llenas de arena, en cualquier momento esperaba escuchar la voz de Yuri quejarse por lo que estaba haciendo mi hija en su preciosa decoración, la niña se quedo fija en la fotografía de su madre vestida como la sirenita.

-Yo quelo ser ella.-expreso.

-Lo serás, pronto jugaremos pequeña Sora.-expreso Yuri, la niña sale, dejándome tranquilo, le prohibiré de que se relacione que este tipo.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija!-grite enfadado, este tipo era tan indeseable, cualquier mujer que estaba a su lado, corría el riesgo de sufrir o morir, bien que lo se.

-¿Pero si ella no se quiere separar de mi?-expreso Yuri con una cara burlona, clavando su mirada sobre mi, sus paso no se escuchaban.

-Pues yo te haré que te separes de ella.-respondí, el se paro en seco, para tomar dirección a su escritorio, donde comenzó a clavar su vista en su computadora, el teléfono sonó, dejando nuestra conversación suspendida.

En uno de las fotografías se encuentra abrazado de Layla estaban recibiendo el trofeo como ganadores del festival circense de ese año, la pareja dorada, ja que bonitos nombres.

-No, lo creo pero te hable para hablar de negocios, hoy en la noche hay una cena vendrán unos inversionistas y quiero que estés presente, pues aun sigues siendo la estrella de Kaleido, como el recuerdo de Sora, una cena para honrar su memoria.-expreso el mientras colgaba y me entregaba unos documentos.

-Estaré presente y una ultima advertencia aléjate de mi hija.-exprese y me marchó, abrazo a mi hija.

-¡Papi!-mi pequeña niña me abraza estaba hablando con la comediante, como llegue hablarle por su nombre, pues ella se encargaba de cuidar a mi hija, cuando no podíamos estar con ella por estar en gira, quería que ella tuviera un estabilidad, no que estuviera viajando continuamente, viviendo en hoteles, eso no es bueno para la formación, llegamos pronto a nuestro departamento...

Me voy a bañar Sora, espérame aquí-exprese y tomo mis cosas para bañarme... Tantos años, es difícil ser padre, quisiera darle todo el amor a mi pequeña hija, si solo ella estuviera aquí, sabría como hacerlo, el agua corre por mi cuerpo, cada centímetro, ella me da tanta paz, que necesito...cierro los ojos y comienzo a sentir una mano que recorrer mi cuerpo la espalda, lleva deseo en ella de de pronto la dejo de sentir y comienzo con otra sensación que no sentía en años unos labios las recorrer, una manos toman las mías y las sube invitándome a dejarme llevar por el deseo será esto verdad? o tal vez sea una ilusión, los labios sobre su mi torso un ligero gemido invade el baño van subiendo más y más como si quisieran demostrarme que aun puedo sentir y que esto va siguiendo, su legua recorre mis labios ahora va sobre mi cuello, mordiendo cada espacio...se coloca atrás de mi...quiero ver quiero hacerlo...pero no me lo permite...solo dejarme llevar por la pasión con se pone de espaldas y comienzo a sentir como su espalda choca con la mía sube y baja...

-Hola.-dice la niña mientras abría la puerta.

-Mocosa vengo a infórmale a tu papa que la cena será a las 8:00 pm y que este listo temprano, además que se no se puede llevar estorbos, como tu ya que vamos a trabajar y hablar de negocios.-dice May mirando con desprecio a la niña.

-Qué más desea bruja.-responde la pequeña Sora.

-No me respondas así pequeña mocosas, que si yo quiero me convierto en tu madrastra y veras como yo si te educo, como te alejo de tu adorado papi y te manda a un internado muy, pero muy lejos de aquí donde no puedas estorbar, me oyes eres un estorbo sin ti Leon hubiera podido rehacer su vida, ser feliz y tener una familia, pero vete solo causa lastima, eres igual que tu madre por eso se murió por ser un estorbo.-dice con todo el veneno a la niña.

-¡Mi madre no era ningún estorbo!-grito la pequeña, dándole una patada a la mujer.

-A no, tu padre tenía un contrato millonario para ingresar al cine y se quedo por que tu madre se embarazo, los ato contigo siempre serás su atadura...estorbo.-dijo May jalándola del cabello.

-¡VETE!-le avienta la puerta en su cara…se había logrado liberar de la mujer, mientras la pequeña rompe en llanto.

-Jajaja estorbo.-ríe como maniática la mujer escuchándose por donde pasaba.

Los pasos y la voz de la mujer se dejaron de escuchar, pero la pequeña se encontraba un mar de lágrimas, sentado en forma fetal, en una de las esquinas de aquel lugar con una fotografía de su papa entre sus manos, en ella en brazos.

-Mi hija esta llorando-escuche sus sollozos, corro a verla.

-¿Papi yo soy un estorbo en tu vida?-lloraba la niña, trate de hacérmele pero ella me rechazo, estaba aun en toalla, todo mojado.

-Tu no eres ningún estorbo en mi vida, eres mi razón de ser, eres por quien vivo, eres por quien respiro, eres la luz y la oscuridad en mi vida.-exprese, ella seguía manoteando, pero la tome en brazos.

-Te quiero papa.-nos abrazamos, se duerme en mis brazos que hermosa es mi pequeña, yo también me quedo dormido.

Pasaron las horas, el silencio de la habitación era cómodo, peinando los cabellos de mi hija con mis dedos, me había quedado dormida, paz era lo que necesitábamos, cerré los ojos, estábamos cansándoos nos habíamos levantando desde la 5:00 am para ir hacer ejercicio, aun es pequeña pero tiene mucha energía.

El reloj marcaba las 7:00 PM, soy despertado por un beso en mi frente.

-Papi ya es hora.-expreso cuando nos íbamos rumbo a la cena, que estaba hecha todo un circo periodistas, hombre de negocios, de seguro Yuri tenía alguna obra por la cual necesitaba dinero o quizás estábamos a punto de la ruina.

El fic va dedicado para una persona muy especial para nosotros, Hanna, una hermana una amiga, a la que queremos mucho.

Este fic, ira cambiando poco a poco tornándose más cruda, contendrá Yaoi, Yuri y hetero, la duración de este fic será de 7 capítulos, por lo cual en cada uno de ellos irán ocurriendo sucesos que marcara la vida de nuestros personajes.

Maiza Herlo and Mia Black


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 FENIX **

**LEON OSWALD SU REALIDAD**

La cena se llevaba en el escenario, decorado con luces multicolores algunos acróbatas hacían su trabajo, los periodistas estaba entrevistando a los miembros más importantes de la compañía en busca de alguna pista.

Vestí a mi hija con un traje verde esmeralda, unas botas blancas y un pequeño sombrero blanco, estaba tomada de mi mano, unos fotógrafos nos tomaron algunas fotos.

Nuestra mesa se encontraba en el centro, teníamos que pasar por todo este circo que monto el hombre, logramos esquivar algunos periodistas, era demasiado temprano para comenzar el acoso.

Las mesas con manteles blancos y centros de mesa, con una muñeca de Sora con alas blancas, las cuales brillaban a raíz de la luces.

-Buenas noches Leon.-expresa una mujer seductoramente, o por lo menos eso quiso sonar.

-Buenas noches May.-respondí...tenia una idea de quien había hecho llorar a mi niña, por Dios, ni si quiera la tocaría estando ebrio.

-¿Cómo esta la pequeña Sora? cada día más se parece a su mami.-dijo May mientras tocaba una de la mejilla de Sora quien retrocedió un poco ante el acto de la mujer.

-Si, espelo sel tan hermosha como ella.-respondió la niña, aforrándose a mi mano

-Si jejeje bueno los dejo.-se va...

-No me gustla ela-dijo Sora

-Ni a mi Sora.-respondí.

-Aquí estas sonríe, los reporteros.-dijo Yuri, mostrándose encantador con todo el mundo.

-Púdrete.-exprese.

-Pudete.-dijo la niña, hay mi hija aprende rápido, ¿Es malo que aprenda esto tan joven? Si hace años me hubiera dicho que terminaría hablando conmigo mismo los hubiera golpeado.

Llega uno de los reporteros con el camarógrafo, el circo da comienzo, la atención se centro en nosotros, las personas dejaron de hablar, mientras observaban la entrevista.

Buenas noches querido publico estamos aquí con Leon y Yuri estrellas ya consagradas de Kaleido, Leon estuvo cansando con Sora otra de las grandes estrellas de Kaleido Stars, ¿Miren a quién tenemos aquí?-se acerco a nosotros era un hombre de aproximadamente unos 50 años, de aspecto robusto, una barba de candado su cabello su cabello mostraba algunas canas.- ¡A la pequeña Sora hija de este matrimonio!- Le tienden la mano a mi hija, ella acepta, saludando a la cámara.

-Hola.-responde Sora.

-Y con la gran noticia que debutara con el señor Yuri en su regreso a los escenarios, una estrella y una joven promesa es una de las grandes noticias más comentada de este año.-todos parecen saber esta noticia, vaya el infeliz regresa a los escenarios.

Comienzo a ver como murmuran en un lado, eran los acróbatas del escenario, que comienza aplaudir, algunas mujeres chillan como locas, los meseros, no hacían su trabajo.

-Si, mi regreso a los escenarios será con el nacimiento de la joven promesa Sora Shopie-expreso Yuri, inclinándose para besarle la mano, mi hija se sonrojo, espero que no crea como su madre que Yuri es una buena persona y bla, bla, bla.

-¿Y el joven padre qué opina?-pregunto el reportero.

...-no dije nada, maldito Yuri, morirás de una manera lenta y dolorosa, estas utilizando a mi hija.

No respondo nada, ante las preguntas que hace la reportera, siento como los ojos de todas las personas se clavan en mí.

-Debe estar feliz.-respondió el reportero, que no se callaba para nada, eso me desesperaba más.

-Calma Leon.-siento que una mano me toca...estaba apunto de irle a romper la cara, pero…

-Mía.-exprese, pero la veo, era Mia Guillen.

-Es lo que quieren, hacerte molestar.-expreso, llevaba los lentes con armazón negro y rectangular, un traje muy sencillo rosa.

-Idiota.-respondí, cada año lloras la muerte de Sora y hace un enorme teatro, llamas cantantes y todo, para después sentarte en tu despacho a ver que nuevos contratos obtienes.

¿La amabas? No lo creo, simplemente es un buen negocio y por un buen negocio se hace lo que sea.

-Layla y Ken están aquí compórtate-expreso la escritora, fije la vista en donde se encontraba aquella pareja de buitres.

En sus manos ostentaban una copa, que la alzaron y mi rostro no denoto ninguna emoción, ambos vestidos de azul, hablaban con algunos reporteros de los periódicos locales.

En el dedo anular Hamilton lucia una sortija de casada, mientras Ken mirándome de manera curiosa, la abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No me quitaran a mi hija, antes se mueren antes de que me la arrebaten, si ya pude vencerlos otra vez esta vez no será diferente.-respondí cuando paso un año después del accidente, ellos iniciaron un pleito legal en mi contra.

-Contrataron a varios abogados, quieren demostrar que no eres un buen padre.-expreso la mujer.

-¿No soy un buen padre, no lo soy? amar a mi hija más que a nadie en el mundo no es ser buen padre, velarle el sueño cuando tiene pesadillas, estar con ella cuando se enferma, cuando sonreír, cuando se siente triste, nunca podré suplir el lugar de Sora, pero le doy todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo.-exprese.

Yuri continuaba hablando con los periodistas, el imbecil tomo entre los brazos a mi hija, cuando comencé hablar con Mia.

-Yo soy testigo de ellos Leon, he visto como no te dejaste caer por la muerte de Sora solo por tu hija, como siempre nadie te enseño a ser padre pero eres él mejor, te has entregado en cuerpo y alma.-respondió Mia presionando mi mano.

-¿Sabías esto?-pregunte.

-No, me acabo de enterar parece que Yuri mantuvo todo esto en secreto.-respondió Mia, tomando en brazos a Sora.

Unas miradas se nos clavan, se a quienes pertenecían, nos alejamos de todo aquello, tenemos que hablar, ella estuvo fuera del escenario 6 meses por la promoción de su libro, estaba vestida un sobrio traje naranja su cabello trenzado.

Tomamos unas copas que ofrecían los meseros, ella dio las gracias, necesitaba tranquilizarme, ella lo sabía, estuvimos hablando de asuntos de abogados.

Mia siempre estuvo enamorada de una persona que nunca supo los sentimientos de la escritora, todos esos libros estaban dedicados a esa persona, los corazones de las personas son difíciles de interpretar, ella nunca se caso esperando que esa persona se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, esa persona es tanto que jamás se ha dado cuenta de cómo mira, como siempre esta tranquila a su lado, parece que vivir en su propio mundo no le permite darse cuenta de la realidad.

Ella comenzó a tener reconocimiento hace dos años mundialmente, lo cual la colocaba en un panorama internacional, la mayoría de sus historias eran de desamor y amor prohibido, sentando en sobre unas gradas, esta mujer era una gran amiga.

Pero Yuri no la soporta, en infinidad de veces la ha querido correr del escenario, puede vivir cómodamente lejos de aquí, sin tener que estar aguantando las insinuaciones de ese, pero la persona que ama esta en Kaleido Star, eso lo que le impide alejarse de aquí, volar, la soledad es muy fuerte, hay que vivir de una ilusión y parece que es lo que ella hace.

Creo que es el apoyo más grande que he tenido, quien estuvo a mi lado cuando paso todo esto, creo que Sora se lo pido aun así doy las gracias de que me ayude, si lo se es tonto, nunca se lo he dicho.

Aquí no hay amores pasionales, aquí solamente hay una relación de amistad que se ha forjado a través de los años, cualquiera veria algo que no existe, le tengo agradecimiento, por haberme ayudado.

-Maldito, pero no dejare que se salga con la suya.-exprese regrese con ese grandísimo idiota y los reporteros.

-Leon regresaste, todo el mundo pensaba que Sora Sophie debutaría contigo.-expreso otras de las reportera muy amiga de.

-Y lo haremos, yo también participo en la obra.-todos miraron sorprendidos.-Yuri no les dijiste, no puede ser arruine la sorpresa.

-Nunca Leon, en este instante la iba a comentar.-respondió Yuri, era el maestro del descaro, tomo la noticia como si todo esto hubiera sido preparado por él.

-¡QUE NOTICIA! Leon, Sora Sophie y Yuri en la obra, va estar magnifica, Uds. se enteraron aquí antes que nadie "Noticias Tv"-dijo la reportera a la cámara.

Cuando se fue la reportera, sentí con alguien me jalaba del brazo, eres tu maldito gusano, la cena siguió su curso, perdí de vista a esa pareja de buitres, mientras mi hija se encontraba con la recién llegada Ana.

-Tu no estas en la obra.-dijo Yuri molesto, dos diablos con un ángel, vaya suena con lo que paso hace años.

-Ahora lo estoy.-respondí con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No tienes ningún personaje.-expreso Yuri burlón, tomando una copa.-Tu hija se muere por subir a un escenario y más si es conmigo.

-Por supuesto que ya lo tengo, verdad Mía.-exprese, jalándola para mi, ella quedo frente a Yuri.

-Si, ya lo tiene-respondió Mía de tal manera, que entendió lo que estaba pasando, los años no pasan en balde.

Mañana por la mañana quiero ver el libreto.-expreso Yuri, tomándole el mentó a Mia para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.-Sino estarás despedida.

-Mañana lo tendrás.-respondí vi. A Mía en que problema la había metido, pero a ella pareció no importarle como le miraba Yuri, pocos sabemos que clase de gusano es, tener hijos me ha transformado, si no toda la vida podría ser el señor yo lo puedo todo y el mundo me merece, aunque enfrente de unas personas me sigo comportando de la misma manera.

-Por supuesto, con su permiso.-dijo Mia, sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, fue a donde estaba Ana, ellas dos comenzaron a platicar.

Ana tomo en brazos a mi hija, llevándola a sentar a una mesa, estaba tranquilo, para iniciar la conversación con Yuri.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Tienes celos Leon Oswald?-pregunta Yuri, dando un trago a la champaña que bebía.

¿Celos yo? por Dios-exprese acerque mi mano a su cuello y lo presione, se sentia también asfixiar a este tipo, iba aumentando la fuerza en mi mano.-No solamente que se como utilizas a las personas y no me gustaría que mi hija acabara como mi hermana.

-¿Qué te calcomen los celos?, tu hija debutara conmigo, de mi regreso, yo soy tu más grande rival-Yuri levanta sus manos y tocas mis labios, cree que con sus juegos se va a librar de mi.-Tienes celos…

-Yo nunca tendré celos de alguien como tu.-exprese

-Pues eso no me dice tu rostro.-respondió.

Sus manos tocan mi rostro, se coloco atrás de mi, como si fuera un felino para atrapar su presa, estaba vestido de negro, su cabeza es puesta sobre mi hombro, la verdad me quede asqueado de su manera de comportar.

-¿Pues qué te dice mi rostro? que me desagradas de sobremanera, que tu presencia solo me produce asco, tu puedes regresar cuantas veces quieras, pero yo siempre seré mejor que tu.-le expreso y me marcho, camino con dirección aquella mesa

-Aquí estas Leon, tenemos que hablar.-expreso una mujer rubia, quien venia acompañada de su esposo, y dos guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué quieres Layla?-exprese fastidiado, esta mujer nunca entiende.

-A la niña, vamos Leon tu no podrás darle todos los cuidados que necesita, en cambio con Ken y yo si, ambos somos una pareja le daremos la estabilidad que requiere, yo le puedo dar el amor de una madre que nunca tendrá contigo, la cuidare y la protegeré, tu podrías venir a verla.-dijo Layla.

-Yo no le podré dar el amor de una madre, pero el de un padre si.-respondo, mirándolos en forma inquisitiva.

Ken era un mentiroso, siempre ha amado a Sora, pero se caso con la rubia solamente por despecho un mes después de nuestra boda, Layla fue dejada plantada frente al altar cuando Yuri nunca se presento a la boda, su boda estaba planeada con más anticipación que la nuestra, todo el mundo del espectáculo hablaba de ella, que si el vestido confeccionado en Paris, que si las joyas eran de diamantes, Sora decía que la señorita Layla se veía como una princesa, ella la estaba ayudando a prepararse para la boda, expresaba que se encontraba muy ilusionada por cumplir su sueño, que siempre había estado enamorada de ese gusano, que el cambio por ella, que su frío corazón se había quebrado al fin, que el sueño de que Yuri se abriera se cumplió, pero esto fue mentira, convirtiéndose esto en un escándalo, la actriz ha sido plantada, fue la comidilla del mundo del espectáculo alrededor del mundo.

Se casaron a la semana siguiente, dejando a todos perplejos con la noticia, ¿Cuándo nació el amor? ¿Cuándo hubo trato entre ellos? Me dicen de amor, de estabilidad familiar, dudo que haya en ese matrimonio, ni si quiera salen juntos, y se tratan con una frialdad.

¿Quién es el juguete de quien? Un hombre como el tan romántico, tan cursis no se le ve enamorado de su esposa, no muestra alegría, no muestra nada, ¿A eso piensan que le dejara a mi hija?

Esto es una simple revancha, tú me quitaste algo yo deseo algo que tú tienes, yo soy infeliz tu debes ser infeliz.

-No es lo mismo, una mujer es mucho más tierna por naturaleza, yo la sabré consentir querer.-dice Layla.

-Yo le dedicare mi vida entera, ella es mi hija es mi corazón.-respondo dando un masaje en mi cuello.

-Leon piensa en lo que es mejor para la niña, con nosotros tendrá una familia, por favor piénsalo.-dijo Layla, con un tono un poco dulce.

-No hay nada que pensar la niña es mi hija, y no te la daré.-respondo, comenzándome hartar del acoso de estos dos, los dos se me colocan a cada lado.

-No nos hagas recurrir a un pleito legal que será desgastante para ambos, y que al final de cuentas nosotros ganaremos por que somos la mejor opción para Sora Sophie.-responde Layla, mirándome con ¿Humildad?

-Nadie me podrá quitar a mi hija, por que conmigo es feliz, y somos una familia ambos somos todo lo que necesitamos...la pueden venir a ver cuando quieran pero no se las llevarán de mi lado.-hable, Ken no dijo nada, era el muñeco sin voluntad de Layla ¿O quizás era al revés?-Podrían tener sus propios hijos, no desear los demás.

-No podemos tener hijos.-respondió Layla.

-Ese no es mi problema.-termino la conversación.-Hay muchos niños que pueden ser adoptados y serian muy felices en un matrimonio tan estable como el de ustedes.

Ken reprocho haber dicho esas palabras a la rubia, ¿Un secreto a voces? La mujer simplemente lo ignoro.

-Buenas noches Layla, Leon puedes venir conmigo un momento.-dijo Mia, estaba con Sora y Ana.

-Buenas noches.-saludo la comediante, que estaba vestida con un smokin negro, una rosa en los labios.

-Si, con permiso Lalya, que tengas buenas noches.-exprese y me voy con Mia, un poco de educación solamente por que mi hija estaba mirando, sino simplemente los hubiera dejado con la palabra en la boca como los deje hace unos minutos, sonó cruel lo que les dije pero es la verdad.

Empezaron a caer pétalos de sakuras, lo cual significaba que el espectáculo pronto daría comienzo que era llevado a cargo por May Wong, flores de otoño.

-¿De nuevo?-pregunto Mia a quien Anna abrazo.

-Nunca se la llevaran de mi lado, se que soy hombre y que no tengo la dulzura de una mujer, pero tengo el amor de un padre, que es más que suficiente.-expreso tajantemente, claro ellos desearían que fuera un gran irresponsable borracho y drogadito, para poder ser felices culpándome de todas sus desgracias.

-Ellos no ven lo que Shora Shopie vemos en ti, un gran hombre, un gran padre que lucha día a día por su hija.-expresa Mia.

-No eres un mal padre.-dice la mujer, que ve curiosa a Mia, tenia en brazos a mi hija que se le quedo dormida, Anna le abrazaba a ella, eran las tres lindas mujeres.

-Has sido mi único apoyo durante todo este tiempo, muchas gracias por confiar en mi.-le agradezco.-Es hora de irnos.

Salimos los cuatro de la fiesta, era frívola, Wong presento una serie de malabares que dejaban boquiabiertos a los invitados, estaba vestida con un kimono rojo, en su boca no se poso ninguna mueca, todo era automatizado.

Ana hizo malos chistes en torno a la actuación de su compañera, un grupo de chicas seguían a Ana.

-Si, yo también me voy.-respondió Mia.

-Yo me quedo lo lamento.-se excusó y marcho.

-La acompañamos verdad papiiii.-dice la pequeña.

-Por supuesto que si.-y nos vamos de esa horrible cena, alguien estaba viendo esto y no -le gusto nada, dejamos a Mia en su cuarto y nosotros nos fuimos..., estaba ya casi dormida de nuevo.

La habitación estaba pintada en color rosa con blanco, peluches regados por todo el lugar, estuches de acuarelas, fotos de los dos juntos, un comedor, una televisión, en otro lado estaba los libros de mi pequeña, nuestra ropa, la cama de la niña estaba a lado de la mía, la estaba cambiando de ropa a una pijama rosa con elefantes en su estampado, su cabello era largo y blanco pero los ojos eran igual a los ella.

-¿Papi, tu te sientes solo?-me pregunta Sora mientras la cambio, le pongo su pijama y cepillo su cabello, para trenzárselo.

-No por que te tengo yo a ti.-respondo, le doy un beso en la frente y la coloco en mi cama, tiene pesadillas de noche, por eso duerme conmigo y se aferra a mi pecho, todas las noches.

-¿No te hace falta alguien? Alguien.-la niña se puso muy seria, mientras yo me termino de cambiar.

-Tu mamita, pero ella esta en el cielo donde nos cuida.-exprese metiéndome en la cama con ella. .

-Una pelsona que te quela, y te cuile.-responde la niña, abraza a su conejo con mucha fuerza.

-Tu eres esa persona.-la abrazo y pago la luz.-Y ahora a dormir, que mañana hay que ir a la escuela.

Nooooooooo.-expreso la niña, y me quede con ella hasta que se durmió...-Iré a ver a Mia, como va con la historia, una persona que me quiera, y me cuide, no yo ya la tengo a ella...mi niña, jure que nunca más me iba casar con otra mujer, que no fuera ella, no tengo que amar a nadie más.

Es hipócrita decir de mi parte, que no he tenido aventuras de una noche, después de su muerte me ahogue en el alcohol tratando de cerrar de mi mente, la palabras que todos repetían

**CULPABLE, CULPABLE**

Si es verdad, siento ganas de matarme y acabar con mi vida, llegaba todas las madrugas ahogado de borracho, algunas veces drogado, pocos se enteraron de esta situación, Anna, Mia y Rosseta, ocultaron todo.

No entiendo la razón, era fácil haberme quitado la niña en esos momentos, era fácil dejarme morir, ellas tuvieron que irse unos meses a una gira de Kaleido, mi hija comenzó a enfermar.

Camine con rumbo a la habitación de Mia, mientras aun se escucha la música de la fiesta, esto no se terminara hasta la madrugada al parecer, es señal de que es Yuri, pretende sacar muy buen provecho de esto.

-Buenas noches señor.-me dicen los más jóvenes miembros.

-Buenas noches.-les respondo, estaba con un abrigo gris, hacia un poco de frió y no quería enfermarme por que ese idiota pretendería sacarme de la obra por cualquier presento y no se lo permitiré.

-Leon, ¿Qué te ha parecido mi espectáculo?-pregunto May Wong, quien era rodeada por admiradores, que no paraban de darle halagos, se convitio en una diva, sus desplantes y sus deseos era cumplidos.

-Vulgar, si me permites tengo que ir a hablar con unas personas.-respondo y me marcho, esta noche he comenzando a recordar la situaciones en el pasado que he vivido, las cuales me hicieron ser el padre que soy ahora, malo o bueno amo con todo mi corazón a mi pequeña hija.

**--Hace 9 AÑOS--**

En cuarto de pensión, lleno de botellas de licor, portarretratos quebrados, apestando a todos menos a humano, se encontraba un hombre de larga cabellera rubia platina mirando la televisión con una botella de licor en la mano, una niña se encontraba llorando.

-JODER MOCOSA YA CALLATE.-Leon aventó un zapato a la cuna para que la niña se callara pero no lo hizo.

**¡CULPABLE! ¡CULPABLE! ¡CULPABLE!**

-Bua, buuu aaaa.-lloraba con más fuerza la niña de un año de edad, lloraba por que tenía hambre y frió.

-JODER MOCOSA.-No se paro, al cabo de dos horas la niña dejo de llorar, eso puso feliz a Leon, quien bebía sin parar.-Así esta mejor mocosa, ya vez podremos ser una linda y hermosa familia.

Se quedo dormido de lo borracho que estaba, estaba mal comiendo gracias a los ahorros que habían hecho en su matrimonio para comprar una casa para que su hija viviera cómoda, el habia venido la casa donde vivían.

Pero solamente quedaban sueños e ilusiones, solamente quedaba eso para todos los sueños que llegaron a tener, solamente eso.

Entro a la recamara y se quedo dormido, sobre su propia mugre y pestilencia, debían 6 meses de renta, si mal comían era por que los vecinos y la chicas le llevaban alguna despensa.

Esa mañana se levanto, por que tenia algo de hambre, llevaba alguna semana solamente tomando y comiendo la botana de los bares en los cuales se entraba, pero comida no sabia ni que era eso, sonó el teléfono.

-Deben ser tus molestas madrinas, no que demonios quieren.-se paro y tomo el teléfono, era un lujo bastante extraño para las condiciones de vida que llevaban.-La culpable de que vivíamos como lo hacemos es tu madre se le ocurrió morirse.

-¿Buenos días Leon?-se escuchaba una voz temerosa.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el hombre, mientras se sentó en el suelo, tomando un viejo trozo de pan.

-Soy Amy, ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto la hermana menor de su difunta esposa, que sonaba nerviosa, hablaba desde Japón, algo no sonaba bien, ya creen que es un desobligado que no podría cuidar a su hija, la desobligada fue Sora.

-Muy bien, no puedo ponerte a que escuches la voz de So-So, se encuentra con su nana en el parque, lo lamento y yo también, me iré en unos momentos.-Leon aparentaba una vida muy diferente frente a los abuelos de So-So, que seguía en el escenario, que vivían en aquella casa.

Pero la realidad era otra, el no quiso que nadie se metiera en su vida, Yuri se había hecho socio del escenario, y la primera cosa que hizo, fue despedirlo, había faltado a 5 funciones de la obra. Actualmente si que iba a buscar trabajo era en los parques de diversiones, quien fuera alguna vez el acróbata francés más reconocido del mundo no quedaba ni una sombra de lo que había sido.

-Mis padres desean que nos vengan a visitar Leon, por favor tenemos ganas de verla.-expreso con suplica la voz de la niña

-Para el próximo año iremos tengo funciones que no puedo cancelar.-respondió cortante Leon.-Pero iremos se los prometemos

Gracias.-colgó la joven.

Abrió la ventana de la cocina y las vecinas murmuraron al verle, apestaba alcohol y opio, cuando se acuerda de que tiene hija y va verla por primera vez en dos días.

-He mocosa despierta.-la bebe apenas respiraba, se aferraba aun viejo oso de peluche, todo estaba tan viejo y roído, le toco la frente-¿Mocosa?

Situaciones del pasado llegaron a su mente, ¿Cómo fue que se convirtió en un padre que cuida de su pequeña y que no se aleja de ella por nada? ¿Cómo llego a ser un padre ejemplar? ¿Qué suceso llego a convertirlo de nuevo en un ser pensante?, Que no se deja hundir en la desesperación.

**--ACTUALIDAD--**

Camino rumbo a la habitación de Mia, en estas horas debe estará trabajando en la modificación de la obra, no voy a permitir que Killam se encuentre cercas de mi familia, todo lo que toca el lo destruye o es manchado por la sangre.

Algunas parejas se encuentran escondidas en los rincones, a mi parecer es una verdadera estupidez que hagan esto, el amor es una de las cosas que nunca se deben negar, debes defender con uñas y dientes, por que cuando te das cuentas de todo el tiempo que desperdiciaste sin poder disfrutar de el, te das cuenta que eres una persona infeliz y todo los temores que acompañaste al amor y tus miedos, son los únicos que te acompañaran para el resto de tus días.

Si sueña exagerado decir esto, para solamente unas parejas ocultas en la oscuridad, pero cada uno de ellos posee una historia diferente, ¿Infidelidad? ¿Amor filial? ¿Rencores y odios? Cada uno una historia, cada uno un corazón marcado por un propio sentimiento.

Me doy pena a veces, como he cambiado, un sentimental filosofo, jajaja, bueno con que esto solamente permanezca en mi mente es perfecto, por que el interior de una persona es bastante complejo ¿No es así?

Bueno basta de tener conmigo mismo filosofía barata al fin, llego a su habitación, toco la puerta, y ella habré, se encuentra ya vestida con una pijama, pero la luz de su escritorio esta encendida, la raptor prendida, y la impresora trabajando a marchas forzadas.

-Has venido, pasa, pensaba llevarte el libreto en unas dos horas.-expreso la escritora, quien tomaba un poco de café, y me ofreció con un gesto.

-No, ambos estamos en esto y ambos saldremos de esto.-respondí, tomo el café, esta demasiado cargado, deben ser la 4 cuatro de la mañana, interesante hora y un escuchamos música, la fiesta en verdad había sido todo derroche.

-La obra tiene 7 actos, cada uno tiene un clímax, que te mantendrá aferrado a tu silla.-dijo ella con un toque divertido, en verdad, es rara, a estas horas trabajando y todavía tenia ganas de hacerme reír.

-Vaya, ¿Cuál es el personaje de?-le pregunte, me daba curiosidad saber que clase de personaje interpretara, claro que lo matare de todas maneras.

-Aun vizconde que se enamora de una joven niña, su nombre es Edwuard Von Herman, el tiene 45 años y ama con locura a una pequeña niña de 12 años, esta dispuesto esperar el tiempo que sea suficiente para que ambos puedan ser felices.-responde MIA, pasándome las hojas, para que leyera mas detalles sobre este personaje, comienzo mi lectura.

-¿No le queda mejor el de Leonel Wyatta?, él que se muere en el primer minuto.-le quiero hacer sonreír.

-Leon.-enarca una ceja.-Ed, como de cariño le he puesto, es un caballero y un adorable príncipe.-ahora yo enarco la ceja, este tiene lo de príncipe, que yo de comediante, vale si tengo algo de comediante, pero mi propia mente es un desajuste.

-Bueno, tu personaje es Raiden Kruzen es un alto miembro de la corte del Rey, que no desea entregar a su hija, por lo que buscara acecinar al protagonista.-Bueno esa parte me gusta, ya, creo que a mi también me afecto este café de Colombia.

-Hay escenas muy dulces y tiernas, pero aun así considero que la obra se debe restringir la entrada a los niños, por el tipo de temática que manejamos.-me brinda sus comentarios, al parecer ha dejado de teclear, ha terminado la obra.-So-so ¿No te parece muy joven para este papel? Los primeros dos actos los puede hacer sin temor, pero los siguientes, es necesario cambiar a otra actriz.

-La verdad si, hablare con ella, pero de todas maneras muchas gracias por todo esto, la obra casi permaneció intacta, lo único que se le añadió, fue darle mas protagonismo al padre de Anis.-se quedo callada.-So-so.

-Si, descansa, no lograra su cometido ese hombre.-le doy un beso en la mejilla y me retiro con el guión, no quiero seguir hablando ahora, es necesario que duerma, unas horas, tengo que ir a ver si no se ha despertado.

-Mañana ire a verla.-se despide ella, con una sonrisa.

-Si, te esperamos.-correspondo, y camino, un golpe en mi hombro, tropecé con una persona, bueno es normal, debieron acabar todos ebrios.

-Por que es una excelente escritora.-respondí.

-¿Y cómo es en la cama? por que vete a que horas te deja venir, no, no que ni se entere Layla y Ken, ya vez que están encima tuyo para en el momento que te equivoques, quitarte a la dulce Sora.-exclama Yuri su voz me enferma, ya eran las 6 am, lucia molesto, y más molesto estaré yo sino se me quita del frente antes de que le destroce su cara.

-Mia es una dama, es un apoyo para mi y para mi hija, pero un momento lo que yo haga con mi vida no tiene que interesarte, perdón pero tu no tienes vida por eso te dedicas a joder la de los demás.-respondo.

-Nuevo vocabulario, me sorprendes, esa ramera sabe hacer bien su trabajo por que el padre modelo, arriesga todo por estar con su amante en la noche.-cantaba a todo pulmón por el pasillo, algunas personas se le quedaron viendo extrañas Yuri, si esta para un psiquiátrico.

-¡Callate!-le pego un puñetazo ha colmado mi paciencia se lame los labios.

-¡BRAVO! ¡AL FIN ESTAS VIVO!-se para y me da una patada.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!-esta vez yo soy el que lo pateo, tumbándolo en el suelo, comenzándolo a golpear la cara, hasta dejarla bañada en sangre.

-Desde hace años tu ya estas en el, quieres que te haga compañía.-y no supe que paso...me mancha mi cara con sus manos bañada en sangre, lo haré sentir el ser más sucio de este mundo, lo manchare, como el se atrevido a manchar el nombre de mi esposa, acabare con cada sentimiento se superioridad que tiene, provocare su muerte en vida.

Tu eres la maldita ramera!-le doy una bofetada.-Y ofrecida.-le muerdo el labio inferior y hago que sangre.-¿QUIERES QUE TE LO DEMUESTRE?-limpie su sangre le volvía abofetear y comencé a morder su cuello salvajemente, le demostraba quien es la ramera...se retorcía de dolor...maldito cínico no se si de dolor o de ¿placer? yo creo que de placer baje mi boca y comencé a morder su pecho desnudo dejando moretones por doquier.-¡Habla ramera!

...-No decía nada, yo seguí, el coraje le desabroche los pantalones su miembro comenzaba a estar erecto.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 ESPIRAL**

**YURI KILLIAM MUNDO**

Aclaraciones: Nada me pertenece la historia de Kaleido Star y sus personajes son propiedad registrada, no obtengo ningún lucro con esta historia, mi única paga es que las personas la lean y me dejen sus opciones.

Nota personal: La historia ha sido reeditada, para su mejor lectura y comodidad, esperemos que les guste.

Agradecimientos especiales a: Aislim Dama Oscura De Acuario, kittynaegino, Hillary-Hiwatari y Hanna Black, por leer la historia, esperamos que nos sigan acompañando.

Advertencias: La historia es Yaoi, Yuri y Hetero, ambas serán mezcladas, en este capitulo al final de esta nota seguirá el lemon del capitulo anterior.

Gracias por acompañarnos y continuamos.

Chocaba su cuerpo contra el mió, sentía que su miembro ya no podía más...y comencé a torturarlo, los rosees se hacían cada vez mas fuertes

¡Vete eres una autentica ramera! y hay que tratarte tal y como te mereces-le quite ya el pantalón y lo deje en boxers.-Vaya.-le quito también eso...lo volteo bruscamente...el parecía disfrutar la situación en la que se encontraba, quiere verme hasta que punto es capaz de acabar con mis cabales, sin que lo acecine.

Estábamos metidos en armario de escobas, el espacio era reducido, pero a esta ramera realmente no le importaba nada.

-¡Vamos y tienes que gritar fuertemente!.-introduzco uno de mis dedos por su entrada, tocando hasta el fondo, quiero que le duela, que me pida que pare, para negárselo, ensuciarlo, pero no grita, luego dos, tres, no gritaba, pero lo haré gritar, lo haría gemir y le demostraría quien es realmente la ramera con mi legua recorrí sus trasero, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse.

-Ammm.-pronunciaba gemidos, callados por el estrecho lugar, gemidos que invadieron cada espacio, su voz y la mía eran las únicas en ese lugar.

-¡GRITA!-se negaba a hacerlo, solamente gemía, se toco su miembro erecto y comenzó a masturbarse, tocaba toda sus extensión, como si no le doliera lo que pasaba, quería demostrarme, que le daba placer en lugar de dolor, pero yo lograría que lo hiciera

-Oswald.-Me desabroche yo también, y introduje mi miembro dentro de el fuertemente, entrabas y salía, pero no gritaba, tome sus caderas le jale el cabello, mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar, tendré que bañarme después de haberme acostado con este, sentía su estrechura, lo junte fuertemente,

-¡GRITA!-Su cuerpo estaba marcado, comenzó a salir pequeñas gotas de sangre, al parecer, clave mis dientes en su cuello, grito, al fin había gritado, pronunciando mi nombre-No me digas que no te esta gustando, por que se ve en tu maldita cara que te gusta, mordía su cuello...jale su cabello y le mordía los labios...me introduje en su boca deje eso y ordene-Muévete y más te vale que lo hagas bien.-Yuri se comenzó a mover subía y bajaba, el liquido preseminal, estaba ya en su interior, me vine en su interior, descargándome completamente.-Tienes practica ramera, ME VOY A SALIR DE TI y tu sabes que es lo que quiero

El se inclino y me miro, me recargue en la pared, mientras esperaba que este tipo hiciera lo que le pedí, llevo a su boca mi miembro, al principio solamente introdujo parcialmente a su boca, le tome la cabeza e hice que tragara hasta el fondo, tomándose de mis piernas para apoyarse.

Ah, muy bien ramera.-expreso, le he degradado, al final este tipo quiere, que le humille más, que lo haga sentir una basura, al final creo que si esta mal del cerebro, su lengua no deja de lamer pone su mano en el tronco para facilitar esto, al final estallo en su boca pateándolo, el se golpea contra unos estantes.

-Ramera ya ¿Te has cansado?-pregunte, viendo como se quedo hay, apreté su miembro y el me miro de una manera muy cínica.

-No y ¿Tu?-respondió sudoroso.

-¿Lo vez? aquí la más ramera eres tu.-exprese y me comencé a vestir, mientras el se quedo mirándome.

-¿Si? ¿Y?-dice Yuri, tomando sus cosas, en verdad es una persona detestable que solamente sirve para dar sexo.

-No se te ocurra volver a meterte con Mia, entiendes, ni ofenderla por que todo lo que dices en verdad es para ti- estaba subiéndome los boxer, me acomodo el pantalón y el cinturón, tomo la playera y me la pongo.

-Aja.-termina yéndose el primero.

**--EN EL PRIMER DÍA LUNES DE ENSAYOS PADRE E HIJA--**

Lunes a primera hora, nos encontrábamos en lugar de ensayos, todos vestidos para entrenar, habíamos tenido tiempo para leer los cambios que se hicieron, que no fueron mayores para los que ya tenían meses preparándose.

-Gracias Mia.-exprese, y le saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No es nada Leon.-respondió la mujer, quien llego de hacer los trámites para inscribir a la niña al nuevo curso, ella siempre se encargaba de eso, me entrego los documentos, había comprando todo ya.

-¡Papiiiiiiii ven súbete conmigo!-grito la niña, que se encontraba practicando sobre el trapecio, lo ha dominado a su corta edad, le espera un futuro brillante, espero poderlo ver y esta con ella para apoyarlo.

-¡Ya voy!-le respondo por ultimo le digo.-Mia me gustaría hablar contigo después del ensayo.

-Si Leon, los invito a comer fuera.-expreso Mia, era una buena idea, le responderé que aceptamos.

-Esta bien.-y voy con Sora Shopie, ambos estamos sobre los trapecios, la nueva técnica que nos diseño es linda, ambos parecemos que estamos unidos por unas cadenas que simbolizan nuestro amor de padre y de hija.

Ella saltan y yo lo haré segundos después, luego el trapecio bajara, para que suba con ella en brazos y se escuche una canción de cuna, comenzando ella desciende, pero aparece un hombre que atrapa primero a So-So, es hombre es.

-Mí amada Anis.-dice acariciándole la mejilla, mientras aparece abajo personas vestidas de negro, que bailan al compás de una marcha, esta técnica se llama, el manto se rosas, las personas se quitaron las túnicas y comenzaron a lanzar rosas, era la escena donde el se intenta llevar a mi hija de mi lado.

-Salid de aquí.-ordeno, mientras me paso por los trapecios quedando de frente, ambos, las espadas desciende del cielo y comienza una lucha ambos nos movemos por los trapecios, mi hija queda pendiendo de uno de los trapecios.

Se utilizo la música de Carmina Burana, cada nota que se escuchaba, representaba una acción, nos quedamos parados de frente, todos se quedaron expectantes.

-Maravilloso, para ser el primer día, estamos haciendo magnifico, por favor tomemos un descansó continuaremos en la tarde.-expresaron.

Los trapecios descendieron y nosotros, con ellos la tecnología era maravillosa tocamos el suelo, So-So se digirió hacia donde estaba Mia, yo la seguiría, pero.

-¿Otra vez con tu ramera? No lo puedes dejar para la noche, recuerda que Ken y Layla, estan esperando a que comentas un error-pregunto Yuri, quien hacia unos estiramientos, para la siguiente parte del ensayo.

-Esas palabras saliendo de tu boca, jamás podrías herirla.-respondí, y comencé hablar de nuevo.-Ella es una mujer a la que debes respectar.

-La verdad pienso que hay mucho talento joven, hay que darles mayor oportunidad a las nuevas estrellas de todo no lo piensas ¿Leon?-Curioso Yuri dijo eso, aunque jamás la correría representa una suma de dinero impresionante para aquí.

-Al fin te diste.-agregue, escucharlo es una verdadera perdida de tiempo, como su vida ha estado jodida siempre, trata de joder la vida de las demás, pero a Mia parece tenerla dominada, sino entiendo la razón por la que no se ido de aquí, ella pocas veces le logra responder alguna de sus palabras, la voltea a ver y sonreí de una manera déspota, demostrándome que no estoy en un error.

-Hay muchos escritores jóvenes que desearían ingresar a Kaleido y no es justo, que tengamos a aquí a uno...ya consagrado hay que dar oportunidad a que otras estrellas nazcan.-susurro Yuri en mi oído, tomando mis manos las une.-Simplemente me divierto contigo y todo este lugar, todos son mis títeres.

-Mia te ha dado demasiados éxitos, no creo que por celos la despidas, además ella podría irse en cualquier momento, con la fama que tiene.-ignorándolo, por completo sus acciones-Aunque ayer pasaste de titiritero a títere.

-Jajajajaja.-rió Yuri apretando mi cuello.-Es un puesto que difícilmente te quedara Oswald, jugare con ustedes hasta que me enfade, por que simplemente he estado aburrido y ustedes son mi diversión, ¿Por qué no te has ido de este lugar? Sencillamente por que adoras los juegos, tú juegas a ser un excelente padre, aquellos dos juegan a ser felices, todos tiene un papel en esta inmensa obra, yo juego a ser dominado y tu que me dominas-

-Hoy también te dominare, y demostrare quien es el títere.-le digo con una sonrisa socarrona.- te tocara, hoy te espero a las 1 de la mañana aquí.

-¿A esa hora te deja venir tu ramera?-cuestiono Yuri, sacando su celular para llamar a una persona, la cual duro un tiempo hablando, asuntos de negocios pienso.-Bueno terminemos, que tienes que aparentar que tu eres un padre genial, yo atender este lugar.

-No confundas las lugares.-exprese dándole unas ligeros golpecitos en el rostro, al final de cuentas solamente es un juego y demostrare que yo seré el ganador de todo esto.

En eso llegan Mia y So-so, así le decimos de cariño a mi hija, eran la 2:00pm el tiempo si que pasa rápido, nos fuimos a los vestidores a cambiarnos, tenemos que ir a comer, amabas van tomadas de la mano, y yo ingreso al vestidor.

-Joven Leon, ¿Le podemos hacer una pregunta?-dijeron unos jóvenes tendría aproximadamente unos 15 años, uno de ellos parecía ser el líder de todos, su cabello negro y sus ojos azules.- ¿Usted hizo la técnica angélica?

-Si la hice, para el montaje del lago de los cines.-respondo, todo me rodearon, parece que ya no tienen respecto por sus mayores.

-Cuéntenos que es necesario para hacerlo, nosotros queremos lograrla.-dijeron de manera animada, y comencé a contar como son los entrenamientos, la verdad, es interesante ver como creen que no es posible.

Al paso de unos minutos todos estaba sentando escuchando mis relatos, nunca les pregunte su nombre, pero ellos me los fueron diciendo, parecia profesor de alguna facultad.

-Buenas tardes, se encuentra el señor Oswald, tengo una notificación que hacerle.-expreso un hombre de aproximadamente unos 50 años, el cabello beteado blanco, estaba vestido de traje gris, con calzado pulido de manera pulcra.

Se comenzaron abrir y lo observe mejor, este hombre ya lo conocía, es Renne Wilde miembro del poder judicial de Japón.

-Soy yo, entrégueme la notificación de la demanda.-exijo la verdad, no me lo esperaba este mes, pero tenemos que seguir con todo esto.

-Los señores Robbins ha entablado la demanda por la custodia de la menor Sora Shopia Oswald, posee nueve días para contestar la demanda si no se le seguirá el juicio en rebeldía.-dicho lo que expresa la ley, dijo sobre que versaba la demanda, esta vez no fue por uso de estupefacientes, ebrio consuetudinario, creo que la que pudiera quedar es, acecino si no dejan de molestarme.-Tenia tiempo que no te veía Oswald, ¿Otra demanda?

-Si, pero esta también la ganaremos.-respondo, y se retira, termino de vestirme, al final de cuentas lo mismo de todos los años.

-Usted puede ¡JOVEN LEON!-gritaron todos en una porra, que me hizo sacarme un poco sacarme de mis pensamiento, ellos se despidieron.

**--OFICINA KILLIAM--**

El señor Hamilton se encontraba bebiendo con el rubio dueño de Kaleido, ambos disfrutaba de la música, sentando en sillones reclinables, con un puro en su mano derecha, el humo rodeaba la habitación.

-Así, la boda de Anna se llevara acabo en este lugar, es promoción para el escenario, pagaremos la mitad de la boda, pero obtendremos excelente beneficios.-expreso Yuri tomando un poco de su copa.- Pondremos una alfombra roja.

-Perfecto, la noticia de que mi hija esta embarazada, sacudirá los tabloides norteamericanos y beneficiara la promoción de su actual película.-el señor Hamilton comenzó hablar, se llevaba bien con ese hombre, en el plano de los negocios.-Contigo no hay que tener mascaras, negocios son negocios, mi hija se negaría utilizar esto como medio publicitario.

-Pero para eso lo tiene a usted señor Hamilton.-responde Yuri, la boda de Anna, comenzaba a ponerse en marcha, llegando los ramos de flores, adornos, llegaron las personas quienes tenian un alboroto.

-Mañana en la noche se llevara acabo la boda, todo estará listo.- El vestido de novia de Anna, estaba en la habitación, cubierto por una tela roja.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la mujer, quien estaba muy seria, ni parecía ser aquella comediante que hacia todos reír con su acto, estaba vestida en pans.

-Estoy cansada aun no acabo con los preparativos.-exclamo Anna, sentándose en el suelo de aquella oficina.

-Felicidades señorita.-dijo el señor Hamilton no por que lo sintiera, sino por simplote cortesía, ella le respondió la cortesía, el silencio fue bastante incomodo, pero pronto fue terminado.

Unos hombres bajaban de un autobús estacionado en la playa cableando, con rumbo al escenario, estaba un gigantesca movilización de todo.

-Tienes que ir a checar donde quieres que sea puesta la orquesta.-dice Yuri, ella muestra una cara de fastidio.

-Por que no pediste que te ayudaran.-menciono el rubio, mientras acomodaba la tela del que cubría el vestido.

-No todos tienen mucho que hacer y no quiero incomodar me retiro.-y se marcha de la oficina, mientras continua la platica entre ellos.

-Publicidad.- dijo Hamilton.

La joven se fue de la oficina, Marion se encontraba a fuera de la oficina, estaba vestida con su traje de entrenamiento para el agua, en colores gris y blanco, su cabello rizado le llegaba hasta media espalda.

**--HORA DE LA COMIDA--**

Nos encontrábamos en una pizzería a 45 minutos de nuestro trabajo, en ella había juegos infantiles, era de las más famosas de todo el país, videojuegos, maquinas expendedoras de dulces, recuerdos, columpios, resbaladillas, toros mecánicos, maquinas donde se la pasan seudo-bailando, un lugar que es el sueño de los padres de familia donde ellos descansan mientras sus hijos se divierten, o de los adolescentes donde van cuando se han fugado de la escuela.

-¿Cómo sentiste la obra?-pregunto Mia, habíamos ya acabado de comer, pero So-So no.

-Excelente me ha gustado bastante Mia.-exclamo.-Pero la has modificado de nuevo para que pueda ser vista para toda la familia por ordenes de los "altos ejecutivos" Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ellos.

-Lo se, la instancia de Yuri, que So-so de 9 años participe, ha motivado esta decisión, que es adecuada, la obra ha sido modificada 2 veces, en 3 días, ellos ordenaron que escenas deben de restringirse y que debe ser cambiando.-Dice Mia ella acepto esto.

-¡Papi quiero jugar a los topos!-dice la pequeña, Sora Sophia, o So-so como le hemos comenzando a llamar, es una niña, alegre, nunca deja de sonreír, habla de manera consentida, pero en ella todo se ve bien.

-¡Vamos!-exclamo Mia y se fueron corriendo a los juegos.

-Papi jijijiji no le puedes pegar.-se burlaba la pequeña.

-¡A no! ¡TOPO HAY VOY!-y comencé a pegarle a los topos, o por lo menos eso intentaba.

-jijijijijiji.-se seguía riendo So-so.

-Ja, ja.-"Leon es un buen padre, no entiendo la razón, deben comprender que separar a padre e hija es un completo error.

Mi nombre es Mia, fui una de las mejores amigas de Sora, quien fuera su esposa, Leon se siente culpable de que no este más con nosotros, trata de llenar por completo el mundo de la pequeña Sora Sophie, me siento un momento viéndolos divertirse.

Jamás la apartara de su lado, pues es el único motor que tiene para seguir viviendo, el amor le ha tocado varias veces la puerta, pero el lo ha rechazado, se niega unirse de nuevo, niega poder sentir algo, esto ha provocado no solamente su dolor, sino de aquellos quienes siempre lo han amado.

Un ejemplo de ello es May Wong, su eterna enamorada, quien sufre por que nunca le corresponderá, odiando a su hija por ser el recuerdo de un ser que no es ella, su caso me suena conocido, pues he amado por más de 12 años ha una persona que nunca me ha de corresponder, pero me basta saber que se encuentra bien, Yuri ni si quiera sabe que es amar, no sabe nada, pues el odio lo corroyo, se muestra ante todos como el hombre frió, calculador que juega con nosotros como si fuéramos simples títeres, pero quien dice ser tan malo al final resulta quien más débil es ¿Una paradoja no? Muchos se burlarían si la escucharan.

El amor no reina entre nosotros, muchos nos han preguntando por que Leon y yo no nos comprometemos, solamente poso una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro, viéndolos como se divierte, Leon tiene una pésima habilidad para este juego, es la quinceava vez que pierde.

No hay amor entre nosotros, no hay pasión, ni deseo, somos solamente dos amigos quienes su mundo están juntos, nadie cree esto, nadie cree que entre un hombre y una mujer pueda existir simplemente una amistad, eso es lo que nos pasa ambos.

Aunque no nos importa"

-¡HAY VA!-golpe un topo.

-¡Señor felicidades ha ganado un peine!-dijo el del juego, entregándome un peine gigante de color verde.

-¡Buen premio de consolación papi!-dijo So-so en su voz adulta, es un poco curioso que tenga una personalidad infantil y una adulta, esto solamente se ven los animes y mangas.

-¡DEME 5 FICHAS MAS! -y volví...-¡ESTA VEZ TOPOS VERAN QUIEN ES LEON OSWALD!

-Papi...papi.-la niña cantaba.

-Topo, topo.-empecé a pegar, salían cada 5 segundos de sus hoyos, tenias que pegarle al mayor número que pudieras.

-¡FELICIDADES SEÑOR! otro peine.-dijo el encargado, con sonrisa burlona, que no gustaba nada.

Al final después de 3 horas esto seguía de la siguiente manera, Leon ordenando más fichas el encargado, dándosela y su respectivo premio, Mia ya se habías entando, mientras So-So parecía sumamente animada.

-¡5 MAS!

-OTRO PEINE SEÑOR

-¡5 MAS!

-Papi tenemos que regresar hay ensayo en menos de 15 minutos.-me comienzan a jalar, rumbo al estacionamiento, llevábamos una buena dotación de peines gigantes para una familia muy grande, pero es que esos topos me sacan de quicio.

-¡TOPOS DEL DIABLO!-dije

-Leon...-me regaño Mia "Es un niño"

-¡Topos del diablo!-afirmo la pequeña, inflando las mejillas.

-¡Si TOPOS DEL DIABLO!-respondí, en la noche regresaremos y verán quien es Leon Oswald.

-...-Mia, saca las llaves de su camioneta, enciende el coche y volvemos rumbo al trabajo, el trafico esta fatal, era la hora donde todos salen de su trabajo y lo único que desean es regresar a sus casa.

Después de dos horas enfrascadas en el tráfico la fila avanzado solamente dos calles, la música en el radio tocaba, yo volteaba a ver como estaba So-So, se quedo dormida, automovilistas desesperados, calor.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito la pequeña, que sino pensaron que la estaban matando, fue un milagro.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte asustando.

-Tengo mucha tarea bua, bua.-lloro la niña.-De la clase de japonés, que mi papito lindo quiere tome para que pueda hablar en el idioma de mis abuelitos, por que los pobrecitos siempre les causa problemas poder comunicarse conmigo.

-¿QUE?-grite y enarque una ceja.-Me mentiste, habías mencionado que no te dejaron tarea.

-No se preocupen, la terminaremos pronto.-y Mia quien ya hablaba japonés.

-Y así le haces.-le explicaba Mia.

-Mia eres muy inteligente.-expreso la niña.-No como papa...que no sabe ni escribir un kanji.

-QUE DIJISTE PEQUEÑA DIABLITA.-la cargo y le doy vueltas.

** --MARTES SEGUNDO DIA DE ENSAYO DE LEON--**

6 AM todos ya se encontraban estirando para practicar las acrobacias, Rosseta se encontraba practicando sobre el trampolín, ella personificaba en el ultimo acto a Anis, mostraba algunas figuras en el aire.

-Buenos días.-expreso para todos los nuevos, lo probable es que ha estado practicando desde las 4 AM, descendió del trampolín la maestra de los diabolos, una joven rubia la esperaba, dándole un abrazo.

-Buenos días mi amor.-expreso la rubia de cabello rizado.

En sus mayoría las personas las vieron con reproche, pero ellas les importo poco esta situación, ambas se tomaron de la mano, caminaron rumbo a una esquina, la pelinaranja le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marion, la joven se sonrojo, ambas se sentaron.

-Estas en muy buena condición.-sonrió la ama de Jonnatan.

-No es cierto, tuve problemas para la ejecución de la sombra.-expreso la joven, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Mientras tanto Leon, Yuri y So-so se encontraban en un barco gigante, haciendo la rutina ella bailaba sobre los aros, Yuri se quedaba viéndola embelezada, mientras Leon danzaba con una espada, de esta manera continuaron los ensayos, hasta las 6 de tarde, donde todos quedaron exhaustos, apenas y habían tenido tiempo para comer.

-Vamos a cambiarnos seremos las madrinas de Anna.-expresaron las jóvenes una hora antes de que acabara todo.

-¿Madrinas?-algunos se quedaron preguntando de manera curiosa.

Todo esta cubierto, para que solamente hubiera un camino en el lugar de entrenamiento, el corógrafo, se puso en el centro y comenzó a hablar:

-El ensayo terminara a las 12:00 recuerde, que todos aquellos que participen en el evento de esta noche tiene permitido irse antes.-expreso el hombre de aspecto flaco y vestido en mayones.-Eso es todo.

-¿Qué evento habrá?-pregunte a una mujer.

-Es la boda de la señorita Anna, el prometido esto todo un misterio.-expresaron, mientras rieron emocionadas.

-El vestido será hermoso, como la señorita Anna.-dijo otra jovencita.

-Si, la boda de la señorita Anna, es un evento en que pocos fueron invitados, contando a las señoritas Marion y Rosseta, invitaron a 4 personas más.-afirmaron toda las chicas.-Aunque esto nos pone tristes queremos que ella sea muy feliz.

Entra una mujer de cabello violeta, su cabello con ciertas ondulaciones, unas largas, maquillada en tonos naranjas, un tocado de flores en la cabeza, y una bata, era Anna.

-Mia, Leon, So-so.-dijo la mujer, estaba un poco nerviosa.

-La ceremonia civil es las 5 de la tarde, la religiosa comenzara a las 7 de la noche, espero que me acompañen.-pronuncia estas palabras la mujer.-Es muy importante para mi, que estén en este día.

-¿Anna estas segura de esto?-pregunto Mia, quien no estaba convencida de la boda de una de sus mejores amigas, ella la vio de manera triste ante tal pregunta.

-Si, se que seré muy feliz.-expreso Anna.- Vamos Mia, nuestra amistad no cambiara por que me case.-Toma a So-so en brazos.-Ni tu pequeña, siempre serás mi niña hermosa.

-Si Anna.-sonrió, pero Mia y Leon no estaban muy convencidos, ver vestida así a su amiga, deslumbraba, pero la verdad no era ella, la estaban convirtiendo en alguien que no era, ese hombre iba quitando poco a poco lo que caracterizaba a Anna, su forma de reír, de comportarse de soñar, sus locuras, poco a poco fueron disminuyendo.

Era en estos momentos quien quería que fuera su novio, no ella, lucia apagada en ciertas ocasiones, pero este el día más feliz de su vida.

-Los espero.-termino y se fue, por que estaba detrás de ella, peinadores y maquillistas, ordenando de que estuviera lista.

Detrás de la puerta estaba sucediendo una conversación, entre una pareja de casados, ella lucia cansada y ojerosa, mientras el hombre simplemente estaba fumando, ella le reprochaba.

-Ken, estoy embarazada.-su actitud era de reproche por parte de Layla, su cabello estaba tranzando.-Deja ese habito ¡YA!

-Esta bien Layla, pero tu deja de estarme vigilando todo el tiempo.-tiro el cigarrillo al suelo.-Sabes que detesto, que me vigilen.

-¿Cómo se llama esta vez?-pregunto la mujer sonriendo cínicamente.- ¿Cuánto se parece a Sora esta vez?

El ni si quiera la miro, simplemente se limito a soltar una carcajada, ella le molesto la acción, eran esposo, ella era una Hamilton, no dejaría que Ken hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana no su prestigio, si contrataba quien lo siguiera, "alejaba a las mujeres" que se le acercaban a su marido.

-Nicole.-le volteo a ver y le dio un beso en los labios.-Es idéntica a ella.

-Espero que cuando nazca nuestro hijo, te comportes no querrás que sea señalado como el hijo de un padre adultero.-le corresponde el beso y se limpia.-Aléjate de esa mujer ya.

-Layla, que tu no te hayas atrevido a buscar un amante, para mantener el prestigio y la honorabilidad de nuestro matrimonio, no es mi culpa, ¿Crees qué no se? Que tú aun amas a ese estupido de Killiam.- le besa la mano inclinándose.-Cuando tenemos relaciones sexuales, en quien piensas es en él, pero nunca lo aceptaras.

-Pues es mentira, lo que tu sientes aun por una muerta, de ella solamente quedan el polvo de sus huesos.- le soltó una bofetada con bastante coraje, estaba harta de que quisiera comparar con el y sus acciones, su matrimonio perfecto, comenzaba a desmoronarse, todo lo construido a través de los años.-No creas que todos somos como tu.

Su matrimonio era un verdadero desastre, ¿Qué futuro le puede esperar a un niño o niña? Con unos padres, donde los esposos se levantan y no se saludan, donde la cena parece una tortura y solamente se hablan enfrente de otras personas, para aparentar algo que no son, cuando la pasión se acabo y solamente quedan los celos por la más mínima muestra de atención para otras persona que no sea ellos.

La inmensa mansión, llena de coches de colección, de lujo, donde eran atendidos por más de cincuenta sirvientes, donde el lujo los rodeaba, no evito que el trabajo y la rutina los dejara sin deseos de estar el uno con el otro, y tuvieran

-Deja a esa zorra.-expreso Layla, sus labios se abrieron para continuar esta pelea, Ken la veía desde una esquina, ambos estaban sentándoos ya en el suelo.-Tu aun amas a Sora, pero por nuestro hijo tenemos que estar juntos.

-Dejen de discutir aquí, todos pueden escucharlos, y su deseo de tener a Sora Sophia se puede venir abajo.-ordeno May Wong.

Layla, mostró su indiferencia, Ken simplemente se limito a tomarla del brazo y comenzar hablar, las horas comenzaron a correr, simplemente faltaban pocos minutos para que diera inicio la ceremonia civil.

**--ESCENARIO--**

Arreglos flores blancas adornaban, los invitando estaba vestidos de un blanco inmaculado, era una especificación venir vestido de esta manera a la boda, el juez esperaba a los contrayentes, ambos aparecerían sobre dos alfombras, 75 sillas ordenadas perfectamente, los fotógrafos se encontraban detrás de una vaya, jóvenes edecanes conducían a las personas a su asientos.

-Si Anna, se arrepiente saldremos corriendo con ella.-me decía Mia, quien estaba vestido con una falda blanca y un saco del mismo tono, So-so tenia un pantalón blanco y una playera del mismo color, mi hija odiaba los vestidos.

-Es un error casarte si no es con la persona que amas.-exprese, Dios lo cursi no se me va a quitar ni cuando me muera, gracias Sora por ti me volví así, mi hija estaba perfectamente sentada en la silla.

-Podrían guardar silencio comenzara el espectáculo.-expreso una mujer rubia, quien lucia un collar de diamantes, un bluson blanco de sedad, tomada de la mano de un hombre en traje blanco.

-¿Ute es la señora fea que me quele sepalar de papito?-le pregunto viéndola con enojo, me tomo fuertemente de la mano.-Ute nunca me sepalala de papito, tenngla sus hijos y déjenos en paz-se paro frente a ella, sus ojos demostraban coraje, se quedo firme frente a ella.-Nunca me ile con usted, entiéndalo de una vez.

-Sora Shopie.-Layla se baja y le da un beso.-Yo te quiero mucho.

-Yo no.-se limpia.- pone de mi lado, la orquesta comenzó a sonar, dos personas cubiertas por velos, recorren la alfombra, los flashes son disparados.

-Ya ha comenzando.-Exclamo Mia, temía una pelea enfrente de todas las personas, que no favorecía a ninguno de los dos "Anna, tu vestido es hermoso, con hilos de plata, te cubre toda, tus guantes blancos, pero ese hombre nunca te hará feliz, no lo hará, me toco el pecho y siento como mi corazón apenas y late"

Tomaron asientos todos, los velos son descubiertos, Anna se ve preciosa, aunque un poco pálida, el velo se descubre por parte del novio, todos se quedan sorprendidos por quien estaba al frente de todos.

-Yuri te amo.-expreso Anna, tocándole el rostro, era el hombre con quien acepto, vestido de blanco de smokin, con un reloj de plata colgándole del bolsillo.

-Anna, este es día mas feliz de mi vida.-expreso el hombre de cabello rubio sonriendo placidamente para su pronto esposa.

Notas finales: Gracias por leer, esperamos que nos deje un comentario, opiniones o sugerencias, se aceptan pero con respecto.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV EL COLAPSO**

**LOS MUNDOS DE LAYLA Y KEN**

**NOTA 1:**Los sacerdotes han guardo voto perpetuo de castiga, ¿Pero que tan fácil es cumplir esto? Las tentaciones te aguardan, ¿Eres capaz de soportarlas? No solamente se dedican a orar.

Ángeles, demonios, hados, hechiceros, elfos, humanos, todos ellos conviviendo en un mismo lugar, son razas que han aprendido a odiarse o se ha hablado de que están destinadas a odiarse, hasta el final de los tiempos ¿Como seras tu?.

Quizás y solo quizás tu único y verdadero enemigo seas tu mismo, el único que sera capaz de destruirte o dejarte triunfante en Akuma Village

Rol de temática: YAOI Y YURI.

**NOTA 2:** Este capitulo puede consideras el más fuerte con contenido Lemon, violencia, palabras vulgares, por lo tanto rogamos discreción, si no soportas esto o lo consideras ofensivo no lo leas, te esperamos en el siguiente capitulo, daremos un resumen de este capitulo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen lo único mió, es esta historia torcida.

La sorpresa fue la dueña de aquel momento, ambos frente al juez, ambos se encontraban tomados de las manos, se encontraban sonriendo para ellos dos, la música no paraba, todos aplaudieron a la feliz pareja.

-Anna se ve hermosa.-expreso So-So, que se subió a los brazos Marion, que estaba atrasados de nosotros con su pareja.- ¿Cuándo se van a casar? Son muito bonitas juntas

-Si, solamente lo que arruina la imagen es el novio.-respondí, pero esta sorpresa no me la esperaba, es una boda donde hay mucho amor, si como no, ¿Por qué Anna? Esta es la persona que amas, bueno para aguantar a Yuri, no debe solamente amarlo, debe estar loca, creo.

Pero punto importante, como diablos paso lo de ayer, creo que deberíamos irnos los dos a revisar el cerebro.

La boda sigue su curso, es impresionante cuanta mercadotecnia hay en este sitio, fotógrafos, reporteros, orquesta, pétalos de rosa cayendo cada segundo, llegaron la hora de pasar a firmar los testigos, el señor Hamilton, el padre de Marion, entre otras personas de las cuales no se sus nombres.

En verdad Yuri, no tenia limites, embauco a Anna, en sus mentiras, todo este espectáculo, es impresionante, ver como se esfuerza por aparentar algo que no es cierto, ¿Oh en verdad esta enamorado de Anna? ¿Conoces qué es esa palabra?

-La ceremonia ha terminado, les invitamos a la ceremonia religiosa que se llevara acabo en dos horas, por salgan a la playa, les tenemos un banquete para que degusten y compartan momentos de felicidad.-expreso Yuri, besando Anna, le acaricio el rostro.

-No llores Mia.-dijo So-so, la mujer parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, estaba llorando se cayo en sus piernas, no soportaba el dolor, Layla, estaba con su esposo, yo en verdad ni se que creer.

Los invitados desalojaron y nos encontrábamos en la playa, donde estaba el banquetes compuesto por mariscos y licor, todo estaba dispuesto para celebrar la unión, era ya la tarde el sol solamente daba una apariencia de mayor romanticismo a la tarde, un rojo tan bello, nos encontrábamos en una de las mesas del fondo.

-Que bueno que hayan decidido venir, me da gusto poder compartir con ustedes este momento que es uno de los mas felicites para mi, se que ustedes tienes una opino muy diferente de Yuri por las cosas que ha hecho en el pasado, pero el no es así, me lo ha demostrado y a prometido de que se llevara mejor con todos.-expreso la señora, hababa muy pausado, su mirada estaba baja, me recordaba aquellas mujeres que se casaban en matrimonios arreglados.

-Mira mi regalo de bodas, es una tarjeta de una abogado llámalo, es muy bueno.-exprese, la verdad creía que esto en verdad era un estupidez.-Así que guárdala bien, yo lo pago tu no te preocupes de nada, en verdad.

-Jajaja.-Yuri se acerco y beso en los labios a su esposa, acariciándole el cabello.-Tan gracioso Leon, pero nuestro matrimonio será para toda la vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Hasta que Anna reacciones y vea que eres realmente.-le respondo.-

-Leon, yo si te felicite en tu boda, tu felicítame en la mía por favor, este día no quiero pelear, hoy es un gran día de gozo.-me responde.

-Hmmm.-le digo.

-Si, recuérdalo, hasta brinde con Sora por su felicidad, y que pudieran envejecer juntos.-me expreso.

-¿Mia no nos felicitas?-pregunto Anna, ansiosa de que su amiga le diera palabras de aliento en esta nueva vida que iba a comenzar, al lado de su esposo.

-Si….felicidades…-tartamudeo Mia, comenzó a llorar de forma tan amargar, que me dolía el pecho, como Anna no se daba cuenta de que Mia siempre le había amado, si Mia siempre la amo, y nunca fue capaz de confesárselo, por temor a que su amiga la rechazara o dejara de hablarle.

Es difícil aceptarlo, aunque el amor sea puro y verdadero, puede jamás llegar a realizarse, no es como en los cuentos de hadas o historias de mangas, donde siempre todo terminara bien, es doloroso aceptar que quisieras vivir en un sueño.

-Anna yo…-Le dio un abrazo, llorando con desesperación y rabia, la gente comenzó a verla de manera curiosa y murmurar ciertas cosas, que no presto atención a escuchar.

Siempre mirando detrás del escenario, siempre sola con su dolor, el verla casarse con un ser como era Yuri, debe ser muy doloroso, el verla tan cambiada, tan alejada de su personalidad, aquella mujer que siempre sonreirá y contaba chistes aunque fueran malos, era lo peor.

-Anna, baja de ese lugar.-gritaba Mia, la joven comediante se encontraba tratándose de suicidar en broma.

-Perdón Mia.-respondió la joven divertida bajándose de aquel lugar, haciendo un buen salto, que sus admiradoras aplaudieron, ubicado en la parte más alta de un volcán, que serviría para uno de los montajes.

-Con eso no juegues.-le regaño.

Tantos recuerdos le venían a la mente, le bombardeaban como si fueran miles de bombas estallando en su mente, el otro fue cuando ellas estuvieron en el hospital esperando a So-so

-En un futuro me gustaría a mi ser madre.-expreso Mia, sonrojándose mientras observaba a un hombre de cabello rubio, de nombre Yuri quien lucia el cabello hasta los hombros y estaba dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Leon y este se portaba indiferente con el su compañero de escenario.

Era un gran alboroto, todos se encontraba esperando a la pequeña nueva luz de escenario, entonces Anna responde:

-Ese idiota, no Mia estas loca.-le regaño Anna, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, mientras estallaron en carcajadas, la risa de esa mujer era tan contagiosa, mientras Mia se olvidaba de todo.

-Es guapo se defendió Mia.-La comediante le dio risa, como se sonrojo, llegaron Marion, la cual se les cargo ambas, todas estaba riendo, Sora, llego con la pequeña, se veía cansanda.

-Niñas les presento a Sora Shopie.-expreso la estrella, mientras toda la compañía se les acercaron, soltaron globos de color rosas, Leon traía la maleta, le dio un beso en los labios a la joven y se sentó.

Las mujeres lo abrazaron, a Leon le sorprendió esto, Sora se puso muy feliz, ella deseaba un escenario donde reinara la paz y la felicidad.

-So-So.-le dio un beso en la mejilla a su bebe, su felicidad estaba completa, estaba casada con el hombre que amaba, cumplía día con día sus sueños de crear ilusiones para los espectadores dando lo si de ella, en cada actuación, y la joya de su felicidad era su hija, amigos, familia y amor es lo que ella deseaba.-Soy inmensamente feliz, como nunca soñé serlo, siempre velare por ti.

La bebe sonrió, las chicas y chicos la rodearon, haciéndole miles de preguntas sobre la pequeña, ella las contesto, estaba muy nerviosa, pero no lo notaba.

-Es hermosa.-apareció Yuri, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a la bebe, ella sonrió satisfecha.

-Si Yuri, es una bebe muy tranquila.-hacia tiempo dejaba de decirle joven Yuri, tenían una relación de amistad a pesar de la negativa de Leon para esto, poco a poco se fueron alejando, ambos quedaron juntos, ella sonrió cuando vio a Leon rodeados por todos.

-¿Cuál nombre has escogido?-le cuestiono, tomando la bebe en brazos, para que la joven descansara.

-Se llamara Sora Sophie.-ella estaba apenada.

-Es un excelente nombre.-le afirmo.-Me gustaría que me dejaras ser su padrino.

-Yuri.-dijo la mujer de manera serena, acercándose a tomar su niña.-Perdónate la muerte de Shopie, ella no te guarda rencor.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?-le cuestiono el rubio.

-Te culpas de Shopie, te culpas de no haber vengado a tu padre, el dolor de tu alma crece, hasta que llegue en un momento en que acabe contigo.-Sora, había madurado, seguía teniendo la alegría en su corazón, pero se daba cuenta de las cosas y decirlo sin nada, deseaba ayudar a Yuri, deseaba que él se liberara de todo el rencor que guardaba en su corazón.

-Eso es ya cosa del pasado.-expreso Yuri, mirando a la bebe que tenia en brazos.

-Si fuera cosa del pasado, podrías dormir tranquilo, no se verían en tus ojos esa amargura, puedes ser más libre.-le respondió Sora, era una mujer que siempre decía lo que pensaba, que era libre como el viento, y Yuri era una persona tan atada a su pasado, a los recuerdos de las acciones que había hecho.

Yuri tenían en su corazón dos sentimientos que contrarrestaban, que no pueden habitar en un mismo cuerpo, la apreciaba pero la odiaba, odiaba que pudiera penetrar en sus corazón, que fuera tan libre, que ella sanara los corazones de los demás.

Los años no perdonan y ahora nos encontrábamos, donde Anna se unión con Yuri, ante Dios y ante los hombres, en verdad, ¿Cuándo llego el amor entre ellos? Anna, nunca comentaba nada de su novio, al contrario para la gran mayoría era un secreto de con quien estaba saliendo.

Yuri la tomo del brazo y la retiro de nosotros, para colocarse en el centro y comenzar hablar, al parecer nunca se cansa de hablar, los aplausos, sonaron en el trayecto, todos estaban felices o eran muy buenos mentirosos.

Una par de jóvenes se fueron de aquella recepción, era una rubia y una de cabello naranja tomadas de la mano, amabas se encontraba sonrojadas, en virtud del alcohol que ingirieron, un hombre la miro reprobando sus acciones, eso era impensable para ellos, ¿Cómo hacer eso? Dios era una aberración.

-¿No es tu hija la rubia?-pregunto un hombre.

-No te equivocas mi hija murió hace varios meses, esa chica solamente se le parece.-dijo el señor.

Acariciando sus mejillas, se introdujeron en el baño, despojándose lentamente de sus ropas, no aguantaban las ansias de estar, de tocarse, de sentir en carne viva, la piel desnuda y suave, que tanto amaban.

¿El amor? Solamente tiene un color, no, el amor es diferente, el amor no se fija por quien eres sino por lo que sientes, por lo que amas.

-Te ves hermosa.-toco su mejilla, deslizando sus labios por el cuello largo, tocando, sitiando cada poro de la piel, estremeciéndose el contacto de esos labios, jadeando imperceptiblemente para no ser escuchada.

-Tu eres hermosa.-le respondió, no hay nombre para el amor, no hay quien dicte que esta bien o que esta mal, ¿Quizás ser condenado en el infierno por amar? Que más da, la verdad era que así eran felices, así lo serian siempre.

Bajo los tirantes de aquel vestido, sus labios tocaban la piel desnuda de los hombros, como un ritual religioso, era entregarse en aquella unión, fue descendiendo la tela hasta quedar, al desnudo la parte superior, ella toco con sus manos, suspirando por esos toques, la otra se atrevió a bajar el cierre del vestido, dejando el cuerpo desnudo, con los toques, acaricio la espalda de su amante y compañera.

Replegándola en aquella pared, sus pechos hicieron un baile, rozándose ambos, dándose placer, la rubia tomo el control bajando sus manos hasta tocar la redondez de los glúteos, Rosseta, esta dejaba marcas rojizas en el cuello de la rubia, sus manos descendieron, en aquella pequeña zona, los dedos comenzaron a hacer pequeños rosees, su boca se unión de nuevo en un beso.

No bastaba y comenzaron las intromisiones, la excitación, se aferro a los glúteos de la otra, lo cual le complació, uno, dos, tres, las rubia ve como sus pechos son tomados por la lengua de la otra, lamiendo placidamente, tocándolos…

Suaves gemidos, los dedos tocando ese suave interior, como si fuera la primera vez, querían palmar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, aferrada de donde podía, no paraba de gozar lo que su pareja le hacia.

**--RECEPCION--**

Un circulo de reporteros tenían atrapada a Layla, quien se toco el vientre, estaba feliz, en verdad era el hijo que tanto había soñado, se cambio de ropa y se puso algo cómodo, ella quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos que estaba embarazada, Ken se encontraba en una mesa solo, tomando sin control, iba por su quinta botella, el se quito ya la corbata y el saco, el señor Hamilton fumaba su puro.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene?-preguntaba una reportera ilusionada.-Debe estar muy feliz, es su primer hijo, y su matrimonio parece un sueño, digno de un cuento de hadas.

-Tengo un mes.-respondió sonriente Layla, hablaba como nunca, la maternidad le sentaba muy bien.-Estamos muy contentos de convertirnos en padres por primera vez., si nos amamos muchísimo, y somos muy felices

-¿Y qué opina el futuro padre?-se acerco un reportero al lugar donde se encontraba Ken, el cual se mostraba interesado en su botella y copa, como si fuera el centro del universo, su esposa hablaba con eso bastaba, la verdad no entendía por que seguían casados, amantes y amores frustrados del pasado.

-El futuro padre esta feliz.-el señor Hamilton abraza a su hija, los fotógrafos no paran de tomar imágenes, Ken estaba complemente perdido en el alcohol.-

-El futuro padre opina.-Ken se sube a una mesa, comenzando a bailar, mientras la prensa del corazón, hacia su agosto en noticias.-VIVA EL AMOR.

Lo único en común que tenia era el gran amor que sentían por Sora, recordó la noche en que le propuso matrimonio a Layla, ¿Cómo seria la vida que llevarían ambos? Ahora que tendrían un hijo, el amor nunca ha existido, simplemente, la soledad, le había hecho unirse, y demostrar al mundo que al final de cuentas que sobrevivir, sin esas personas era fácil.

** --HACE AÑOS--**

Un joven se encontraba sentado en medio de un bar de mala muerte, acompañado de algunas mujerzuelas que le ofrecían su compañía por algunos dólares, el solamente se dedicaba a llorar como un niño, muchos lo veían de manera curiosa, otros tanto ni atención le prestaban aquel hombre, entretenidos estaban fornicando frente de todos, como viles cerdos.

-No llores.-le decía una de ellas, que pasaba de cuarenta años, obesa, y con el maquillaje corrido, los labios negros, el cabello rizado de color platinado, sus tacones de aguja, un corsett negro, un short azules, medias con dibujos de mariposas, Ken iba vestido de playera y jeans, así fue vestido a ver como se casaba el amor de su vida.-La vida no es tan amarga déjame demostrártelo.

-Quítate de hay vieja, que lo vas asustar peor.-grito un camionero veterano, con la cara roja y borracho.

-¡NO TE METAS JOHN!-grito la mujerzuela, otras tipas estaba también hay, buscando ganarse la vida.

-Anda, que esta hecha una marrana.-se burlaron aquellas mujeres jóvenes y de mejores cuerpos, Ken comenzó a besar aquella mujer, acostarse con ella, en medio de aquel lugar de perdición, desnudando su cuerpo, la mujer extasiada, se deja desarropar, sus piernas con estragos de una mala alimentación, celulitis llenaban sus muslos.

Pero a nadie pareció importarle todos seguían en sus propios asuntos, el viejo sillón de aquel mugriento bar, la penetración era lo mas vulgar posible, se imaginaba como era tomada por el acróbata, como le besaba, como le tocaba los pechos y los estrellaba en sus manos, como se sentiría estar en su interior.

Los pechos de la mujer brincaban con las penetraciones dadas, sus jadeante, estaba en el mismo cielo, le clavo los dientes en el cuello y lo disfruto haciéndolo, exploto dentro de su interior, tiro unos cuantos billetes, salio corriendo del bar.

-Espero que vuelva.-expreso la mujer de nombre "artístico" Madelaney, el hombre estaba parado en frente al atrio de la iglesia, donde oras atrás se caso, una mujer rubia estaba llorando.

-Layla.-en esos momentos era un hombre con rencor y dolor en su corazón, le vio, ¿Se veía el mismo tan despreciable? Llorándole a una persona que nunca te amo, por la cual diste todo, día con día te esforzaste por ser un apoyo, por ser el amigo, el compañero y poder alguna vez pensar en ser su amante.

Lloraba por un hombre que el la dejo plantada enfrente del altar, que se regreso a su país sin decir absolutamente nada, un vestido morado, su cabello desalineado, le abrazo, ella simplemente dejo que lo hiciera, lloro como nunca, desesperación, orgullo roto, ganas de sentir que aun era una mujer.

Ambos eran dos personas que siempre amaron, que amaron con toda la intensidad que ellos podían, que desearon ser y vivir para otros, pero nada, las lágrimas mojaban la camisa del rubio, recargada sobre él.

-¿Soy tan poca cosa?-le pregunto, mientras su llanto resonaba por todo el lugar, sus manos no se separaba de la espalda del hombre.

Recordó como , estaba el templo adornado el templo, con rosas rojas, todo tapizado de esas flores, ella con un vestido corto con un hermoso ramo blanco, su cabello recogido, adorando por una tiara en la cabeza, los guantes cubriéndole las manos.

La marcha nupcial anunciando el recorrer de la novia, para llegar con la persona que unirían su vida, por primera vez se mostraba nerviosa, todos los medios estaban sobre ella, sonreía, saludaba a todos, se comportaba como una joven colegiala.

Llego frente altar, pero no había nadie a su lado espero media hora, muchos justificaban de que era proable de que estuviera preparando algo especial para la rubia pero nadie, nadie, ella comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados, corriendo en medio del templo, la noche anterior habían tenido el mejor sexo de su vida y jurado amor eterno.

Estaba sola, algunas personas se comenzaron a reír, los miembros del escenario comenzaron a correr a los medios para que no se acercaran a Layla, que estaba gritando, las burlas no se hicieron esperar, hasta que apareció un niño con un sobre en el cual estaban plasmadas las palabras de Yuri, de despedida para Layla.

"Cuídate Layla"

Sora, la saco del templo y la subió a una camioneta, y la puso en marcha, buscando evadir a los reporteros que se morían por la nota, le fue difícil, pero tenía que apoyar a su amiga, en este momento tan difícil.

La hizo parar en medio de un puente, ella estaba dispuesta a quitarse la vida, pero Sora, nunca se separo de ella, aunque le escupió, le mordió, le insultaba.

-Debe ser un espectáculo, genial verme así.-gritaba en medio de aquel puente, se encerró en su casa, no salio para nada de ese lugar, pero esa noche deseba escapar de ella misma, dejar de recordar una y otra vez, esa noche, deseaba perderse.

-Somos poca cosa.-le respondió, amargura, desilusión, obsesión y amor, el como nadie comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando, él mismo lo vivió, encontrar el amor, amar, vana palabra.

-Ya.-lloro.-Ellos nunca nos amaron y nosotros fuimos los idiotas en hacerlo, nosotros somos los idiotas que siempre los amaron, que siempre lo hicimos, vivía para ver una sonrisa de Yuri, vivía para verlo cambiar, para que dejara esa frialdad que le caracterizaba.

-Casémonos, el amor no es para nosotros, de esta manera ambos estaremos protegidos y seremos infelices juntos, no mas burlas, no más mentiras.-le abrazo, ambos se casaron al día siguiente, en una sencilla ceremonia en New York.

Donde nadie más que los parientes más cercanos fueron invitados, con el paso de los años aprendieron, que era lo que les gustaba ambos, lo que les desagradaba, el color favorito, la forma de pensar y de actuar del otro.

Los años les hicieron vivir una mentira que comenzaban a creerse ambos, un matrimonio donde el amor comenzaba a surgir.

Se convirtió en su manager y le acompaño a filmar sus películas alrededor del mundo, siempre juntos, para siempre juntos, caminando, hundiéndose en su propia amargura, o ¿Sanando sus propias heridas?

-¿Quién es ella?-le grito Layla mientras le arrojaba la ropa su esposo.

-Es la manager, de Tom.-le responde el hombre mientras trata de calmar a su esposa.

-TE ESTAS ACOSTANDO CON ELLA.-le respondió la mujer rubia, llena de ira, y lo comenzó a golpear para que la soltara, ella tenia dignidad y no iba a permitir ser de nuevo el hazmerreír de todo el mundo.

-NO LO HAGO PERO SI TANTO LO DESEAS LO PUEDO HACER.-le grito el hombre, mientras la soltaba.

-YURI SIEMPRE HA SIDO MEJOR AMANTE QUE TU.-le respondió la mujer rubia al ver como su esposo tomaba su abrigo para salir de la habitación.

-TU NUNCA PODRAS SER UNA MUJER COMO SORA, POR ESO TODA LA VIDA YURI HA ESTADO ENAMORADA DE ELLA, Y YO TAMBIEN, VETE.-le sugirió de manera sarcástica, mientras le veía.

Su orgullo de ambos, le había hecho que su matrimonio se viniera abajo, la noche en que Layla por su orgullo arrojo a los brazos de su primera amante a Ken, él no fue capaz de luchar por su matrimonio, le era más fácil culpar a la rubia, de haber iniciado esto, para ambos era fácil culpar el uno del otro de la situación de su matrimonio.

**--LA BODA--**

Las dos de la mañana en la playa, aun se encontraba la fiesta en todo su esplendor, canciones románticas se escuchaban, ya había llevado a mi hija a dormir, Mia y yo estábamos en ese lugar simplemente por que Anna no obligaba.

-Mia.-le abrasé acariciando su espalda, estaba completamente ebria, se perdió en alcohol, y la comprendo, yo creía que de esta manera acabas con tus problemas, pero en realidad es peor por que la vida de lo cobra al doble.

Estaba ya cobre mi, llorando abiertamente, pero cada vez que Anna volteaba trataba de comportarse, se volvía otra.

-Leon no digas nada, si ella es feliz yo lo seré.-me respondió, mientras se forzaba a sonreír, Anna no paraba de estar en cada mesa hablando, era otra mujer, un hablar correcto, un hablar tranquilo, caminaba como si fuera una modelo de pasarela, Anna me dio algo un suave beso en los labios, un beso, nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, es mujer es tan frágil, ¿El amor? Tiene sexo, el amor te dice de quien te debes enamorar.

Demonios me estoy volviendo un filosofo de mierda.

La boda religiosa se había terminado horas atrás, y ella aun seguía sonriendo, en ese momento hablaba con el señor Hamilton.

-Leon, ¿Me permites un momento?-expreso Yuri, con una de esas sonrisa que mantenía siempre cuando deseaba obtener algo.

-Vamos.-le respondo.

-Te espero aquí.-me expreso Mia, no queriendo dejarme ir, pero le di un beso en la mejilla y le exprese que después de hablar con ese nos retiraríamos.

Nos fuimos hacia donde tocaban la música, el me observo como su fuera un juego, lo cual detesto.

-Leon.-me besa en los labios, ese imbecil.

-Apártate.-lo aparto bruscamente, mientras veo como algunas personas se nos quedan viendo, a pesar de la mayoría estar alcoholizados, o sumidos en sus pensamientos aun prestan atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor.

-¿Te lo tomas? Muy personal no, esto solamente es juego Leon, es simplemente sexo, ¿No crees que es divertido?-me pregunto, esos asquerosos labios, esa manera tan antipática de acercarse, me dan ganas de destruir todo eso él, tal y como ha destruido Anna.

En estos momentos de mi vida, esta ocurriendo algo que no imaginaba, el demonio que duerme frente a mi se encuentra frente a dos sentidos, frente a un ángel de nombre Mia, la mujer que siempre ha estado a mi lado, la mujer que ha cuidado y protegido a mi hija, quien se convirtió en su madre.

Esa mujer que no espera nada, simplemente espera que nosotros estemos bien, esa mujer que por primera vez en esta noche deje de ver a una amiga, para ver a una mujer que se encuentra sufriendo, que me acompaña y es mi apoyo incondicional.

Si me volviera a enamorar seguramente seria de ella, de sus ojos y se su manera tan tierna de mirarme.

Yuri, es una persona a la que deseo acabar, deseo destrozarlo, acabar poco a poco con el, acabar de una manera que no pueda volverse a levantar, la creación y la destrucción, ambos provocan que mis sentimientos se levanten.

-Somos tu tormento.-expreso Yuri rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, besándome, buscando un juego de dominación, explorando ambas lenguas, la otra cavidad, un juego bastante peligroso.

-¿Somos?-le pregunto.

-Estas enamorado de Mia y de mi.-me responde desabotonando la camisa, tocando cada centímetro de mi piel, cierro los ojos, disfrutando de lo que hace, una ramera.-Si, nunca antes te habías dado cuenta de esto, tu amas su estabilidad y amas, que te provoque pasión, juraste que jamás volverías amar a nadie, pero amas a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

-Jajaja.-rió, su boca juega con mis pezones, poniéndolos rojos.-Lo haces, ¿El amor murió? No lo creo, Mia cree amar Anna, pero simplemente es un capricho de colegiala, un amor que se niega aceptar que se ha terminando, por que enfrentarse a la realidad es tan cruda, que es mejor vivir en un paso, amo, , la amo si, la deseo con pasión, pero jamás se enfrento a esa realidad, de luchar por un amor que es mal visto por una sociedad, que solamente le da vueltas a su moral continuamente, que se cree dios para juzgar a todos lo que vivismo, ve a Marion y Rosseta les valió el mundo entero y defendieron su amor, y las admiro por eso, el amor no tiene sexo, puedes amar a una persona, no amaras su sexo si no a su esencia a quien es, yo no creo que exista lo heterosexual, homosexual, bisexualismo, existe el amor y punto, ella no ama Anna, del que esta realmente enamorado es de ti Leon.

-¿Estas loco?-le cuestiono cada una de sus palabras parecen veneno que llega al alma, que calcome, pero que es verdad.

-No, Anna estaría junto a ella en estos momentos ¿Verdad?-me responde besándome el torso descubierto.-Pero, de quien en verdad ama es a ti, todo lo que ha hecho, es por que es una mujer enamorada, se ciega por su amor pasado por Anna, para no entregarse a la verdad, a un amor, Anna me ama, ama cada centímetro de mi amara quien soy, la he hecho sentir mujer, amada y deseada como ninguna-Su boca es una serpiente, que besa y clava su veneno, ¿Mia enamorada de mi? Va dejando marcas por todo mi torso, busco como niño el.

-Mia es una mujer diferente, ella es una dama que siempre se ha preocupado por el bienestar de mi hija, quien ha sido la madre cariñosa, la amiga y la hermana, quien vela cuando esta enferma, quien le cuenta un cuento todas las noches.-exprese, todas las noches ella iba a mi cuarto a cuidarla, muchos pensaban que estábamos ya durmiendo juntos, pero la realidad, es que nunca la he besado, pocas veces la he tomado entre mis brazos, solamente cuando la he visto llorar, ¿Amor? Jamás he pensando en esa palabra desde la muerte de Sora, ella seria la única mujer en mi vida, la única persona que me ha hecho realmente feliz.

Con la que he convivido, la que he sonreído, a la mujer que le jure mi amor eterno, la que nunca me traicionaría, la que siempre seria mi amiga, mi compañera y mi amante, la madre de mi hija, para muchos es estupido o poco creíble que después de tantos años yo aun le guarde luto a mi esposa, que no tenga una pareja estable, y también para mi lo seria, si escuchara que una persona ama aun después de la muerte, las palabras de Yuri me parecen absurdas, me parecen mentira, yo aprecio a Mia, ella a hecho mucho por mi, es una mujer muy hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, Yuri lo odio por que se cree capaz de hacer o deshacer a su voluntada, por despertar el deseo sexual de mi cuerpo, por querer poseerlo, entonces, el amor puro y el amor sexual, ¿Puede existir? Dos amores tan diferentes, puedes enamorarte de un hombre y de una mujer, puedes hacerlo.

Amor, odio, deseo y traición, todo esta fusionado para encontrarse en el sentir de una persona, debería de tirarme a un pozo, por haberme vuelto un hombre de esta manera, en verdad, ocupo irme unos años de cazador o vivir en Siberia, para volver a mi carácter normal.

Mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse un dolor en el brazo, que me va recorriendo todo el cuerpo, es tan fuerte el dolor, que siento, voy perdiendo control sobre mi cuerpo.

Una suave música suena una arpa, durante varios minutos no puedo abrir los ojos, quizás sean horas, quizás, una manos acarician mi rostro, tan suaves y ese perfume, a lilas, que tanto extraño, me relajo, disfruto todo esto, se de quien se trata, sus pequeños dedos enterrándose en mi cabello.

-Leon.-dijo la suave voz.

-Sora, ¿Al fin me podré ir contigo?-pregunte.

-¿Eso es lo que deseas?-me cuestiona dándome un beso en la frente, yo estoy acostado sobre su regazo.

-Me preocupa que pasara con So-so, aunque se que Mia la cuidara como su madre.-le respondo dándole un beso en los labios, ella aun se sonroja, como me gusta cuando hace eso.

-En estos momentos te dio un infarto, Terminal, Yuri se encuentra en estado de SHOCK, buscan revivirte, están buscando que se escuche cualquier tipo de sonido que provenga de tu corazón.-dice ella con tristeza.-Nos encontramos en medio del camino para estar juntos para siempre.

-Solamente me duele no poder verla crecer, pero desde el cielo, la cuidaremos ambos, desde el cielo estaremos cuidando de ella.-digo acariciando ese bello rostro de mi amada Sora.

-Mi amado Leon.-me toma el rostro y me besa, me siento tan bien, nunca imagine que la muerte fuera de esta manera nunca lo pensé, me siento feliz, me siento alegre, el dolor que sentí.

El sentirme tranquilo después de tantos años, me vuelve egoísta de quedarme solamente con ella, ¿Quizás sea una ilusión? No me importa por que en estos momentos yo soy feliz, la personas más feliz de todas

Una ambulancia va deprisa con rumbo a un hospital cercano, una mujer va aferrada al cuerpo al parecer casi inerte de un hombre, sus lagrimas no se dejan escapar, maldiciéndose a si misma lo ocurrido, no tenia la culpa, pero tenia miedo de perderlo, tenia miedo de quedarse completamente sola, Sora, Anna y ahora Leon, no podía soportarlo mas no lo deseaba hacer, deseaba cuidarlo, para ella Leon y So-So lo eran todo, su alegria, su tristeza, su melancolía, sus amores, el motivo por el cual no se iba de ese escenario, dos coches le siguen uno de ellos va un recién matrimonio.

Anna se encontraba preocupada por Leon, rezaba por que pudieran hacer algo, su niña su pequeña, en verdad el no podía irse, Yuri estaba como muñeco, la que manejaba era su esposa.

-Leon se pondrá bien.-le dijo a su esposo, ella comprendía que haberlo encontrando después del infarto tenia en ese estado a su amor.

En otro de ellos un matrimonio ya consolidado por los años, pero este va con una sonrisa en los labios con el deseo de llegar

-Ve llamando al servicio funerario.-decía Ken a Layla, ambos olvidaron sus disputas, es curioso que las desgracias ajenas unan a una pareja distanciada, ¿Qué tan torcida puede ser esta relación?

**NOTAS FINALES:** En verdad la historia ha tomado un rumbo diferente al planeado, ¿Es posible amar a dos personas?

Prepárense por que si en esta parte de la historia ha ocurrido un mar de cosas lo que nos espera es una total sorpresa.

Gracias por leer y prepárense por que en tres capítulos todo puede pasar.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V HERIDAS DEL CORAZON**

**POR ROSSETA Y MARION**

**NOTAS1:**Los sacerdotes han guardo voto perpetuo de castiga, ¿Pero que tan fácil es cumplir esto? Las tentaciones te aguardan, ¿Eres capaz de soportarlas? No solamente se dedican a orar.

Ángeles, demonios, hados, hechiceros, elfos, humanos, todos ellos conviviendo en un mismo lugar, son razas que han aprendido a odiarse o se ha hablado de que están destinadas a odiarse, hasta el final de los tiempos ¿Como seras tu?.

Quizás y solo quizás tu único y verdadero enemigo seas tu mismo, el único que sera capaz de destruirte o salvarte ¿Pero quizás no lo desees?

Akuma Village

Rol de Temática Yaoi y Yuri

**NOTOS 2: **Llegamos a uno de los capítulos que marcan la definición de los personajes, el rol que desean tomar, en su propia vida, el pasado, el presente y el futuro, no toda la vida puedes permanecer neutral.

¿A quien realmente amas? Eres capaz de luchar por la persona que amas, o simplemente te

Pondrás a llorar. El amor de dos personas, ¿Puede realmente con todo?

Nada me pertenece.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

El dolor de un amor, el dolor de ver a la persona que amas en mal estado, el dolor de sentir que la vida se te escapa si no estas al lado de esa persona, si no lo proteges con tu vida, amar no es solamente tener sexo, es sentir en carne propia las alegrías, las tristezas del otro, es sentir que la vida, Leon se encontraba postrado en esa camilla de ambulancia, sus cabellos rubios platinados esparcidos, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad aquel hospital, el camino era interminable, el tráfico estaba pesado como pocas veces, parecía una maldición que esto fuera así.

Las primeras horas de la mañana de aquel junio, donde las primeras lluvias se presentaban, los paramédicos se encontraban nervioso, cada minuto que pasaba era vital para salvarlo, vital para hacer que ese corazón no dejara de latir, milagros, si existieran ese seria el momento para realizarse.

-Leon.-pronunciaron dos personas al mismo tiempo, dos almas que se encontraban unidas en ese momento.

Casi nula era la actividad de su corazón, pareciera que en cualquier momento dejaría de latir, y dos corazones más se irían en ese momento con él.

-Esta camino a la muerte.-expresaban los paramédicos.

**¿Qué es el amor?-se preguntaba Sora**

**El amor es aquel sentimiento que sobrepasa la misma muerte.-respondí Leon.**

Mia no para de llorar, Yuri simplemente se dedicaba a orar, hacia tantos años que no elevaba una plegaria al cielo que se le hacia ridículo hacerlo en estos momentos, que le pidiera a un Dios al cual le había perdido la fe, Mia era una mujer muy devota, pero en ese momento se encontraba alborder de perder la razón y sin nada de fe, todos mundos totalmente diferente estaban colapsando por alguien que los unía.

-Leon no te mueras.-suplicaba Mia a quien quisiera escucharla, a Dios o al diablo mismo, no importaba quien o que la escuchara, ella deseaba no perderlo, ella lo deseaba.

-Leon vive.-oraba Yuri, rezaba por primera vez con devoción.

**Por que aun siento que estoy atado a la tierra.-pregunto Leon, quien no podía alcanzar a su amada esposa.**

**Por que en este momento hay dos personas quienes desean ambos que tú regreses con ellos.-dijo Sora.-Ellos están pidiendo con todo su corazón eso.**

**¿Por qué no me dejan partir?-cuestione**

**Por que te aman tanto y su mundo se perdería sin ti.-dijo Sora, dándole un beso en la boca, abrazándolo, ni la muerte podía hacer que ambos se dejaran de querer, no podían separarlos.**

_**EN EL ESCENARIO KALEIDO**_

Los últimos invitados abandonaban el lugar, una mujer de cabello rubio rizado se encontraba con una pequeña en brazos, mientras la peli-naranja se encontraba despidiendo a los invitados, estaban amabas preocupadas, pero trataban de aparentar lo mejor posible que nada paso.

-Se tuvieron que ir a su luna de miel.-expresaba Rosseta a todos.-Ya saben estaban impacientes para esta noche.

-Si lo comprendemos.-sonrieron cómplices algunos, otros pensaban que era una grosería, pero lo importante era demostrar que nada estaba pasando.-¿Y usted hermosa señorita cuando se casara?

-Pronto.-les sonrió la joven.

-¿Cómo se llama tu novio?-le pregunto el hombre a la chica.

Al fin quedaban pocos, un hombre de aproximadamente unos 50 años se le acerco a la campeona de los diablos.

-No se les debería permitir que una niña como ella este con ustedes, la puede volver igual de rara.-dijo de manera despectiva.

-Su padre confía en nosotros.-le respondió.-Pensaba que ya no me iba hablar nunca más.

**-**Te recibimos en nuestra casa, te permití que fueras amiga de mi hija, fuiste como una hija para mi y me pagas de esta manera, convirtiendo a mi hija en una pervertida.-Le tomo del brazo fuertemente, orillándola.-Si tu eres un fenómeno, una aberración de la naturaleza, aléjate de mi hija de una vez y por todas, no solamente te golpearan esta vez, te violaran y te enseñaran a ser mujer.

No dijo ni una sola palabra, no fuera por que le faltase que decirle, sino por respecto a ella, su hermosa novia, la persona que tanto amaba, que tanto deseaba cuidar y proteger, su amor, su niña.

Cuantas noches de insomnio no había pasado ya ella al sentirse una propia aberración de la humanidad, pero comprender que el amor no es hombre y mujer que puede darse con alguien de tu propio sexo.

Es increíble el odio que se puede llegar a sentir cuando vas en contra de todos los cánones establecidos por la sociedad, ¿Lo bueno? ¿Lo malo? ¿Lo correcto? ¿Lo incorrecto? Todo esta divido por una línea muy delgada, que puede traspasarse en cualquier momento, en cualquier segundo.

Lesbianismo y homosexualismo, son dos formas de amar diferentes, pero no por ello tienen que ser aborrecidas, amar a tu igual, amar y desear a la persona, no lo mismo criticar que estar en los zapatos del otro.

Hablar con alguien y decirle, amo a una mujer la persona que mas admiro y respecto, es duro y es cruel, por que toda la sociedad esta acostumbra a ver con buenos ojos solamente aquellas relaciones pre-establecidas.

Es doloroso no poder decirle a tus seres mas queridos, lo que en realidad eres, como sientes, que es lo que deseas, y sobretodo que te comprendan, puede ser que el amor dure poco o mucho, pero el amor no es algo que se prediga algo que se elija la persona que esta destinada a ti, para siempre

-Ven acá.-jalaron a Marion, aventándola contra unas cajas, donde se encontraba guardado varias botellas de licor.

Le quitaron a tirones el vestido, sus manos tocaban su cuerpo y mientras ella trataba de escaparse, de esos tres hombres que quieran lastimarla, la sujetaron de las manos y piernas mientras el hombre se desvestían, dejando al descubierto su miembro, los hombres se burlaban de las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-SUELTEME.-gritaba la rubia desperada, pero ellos no obedecieron, mordidas y besos asquerosos.

-CALLATE TE ENSEÑAREMOS A SER UNA VERDADERA MUJER, NO UNA MARIMACHO.-le respondieron los tres, abrieron sus piernas, y las recorrían, ella trataba de cerrarlas y salir huyendo pero le era imposible, no con el peso de esos hombres sobre ella.-A DISFRUTAR COMO SE DEBE MUJER

-AUXILIO.-trataba de gritar pero se ahogaba en sus lágrimas.

Leon se encontraba en aquella cama y Mia llorando, nunca antes había pensando en poder perderlo, ¿Por qué se comportaba de esta manera? Leon, Leon su nombre retumbaba en su cabeza, en su corazón, la única verdad es que ella siempre había sido cobarde nunca le pudo decir a Anna lo que sentía por ella, que la amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, que la adoraba y que si fuera por ella siempre estarían juntas.

Como un fantasma había aparecido frente a las dos personas que no dejaban que partiera, cuando supe, quise gritarles que me dejaran en paz, que me permitieran ser feliz, pero a pesar de todo, ambos me han hecho sentir vivo, amor, odio, deseo ambos, me hicieron sentir como una persona.

¿Por qué me duele verla así?-se pregunto el hombre.- ¿Por qué pienso en estos momentos en Yuri y Mia?

Por que ambos son para ti, importantes por que te has enamorado de ellos, me siento celosa, uno de ellos te despertó la pasión del cuerpo, y tal vez te niegas a ver que también la del corazón.-dijo Sora apenada, aun siendo un fantasma sentía celos.-Te celo de ambos, por que ambos amas.

Ella se alejo de la comediante, por pensar que nunca correspondería a su sentimientos, por pensarse a ella misma que era una rara, un adefesio, jamás pensó que le corresponder podría ser, ella tuvo mucho miedo en perder su amistad, la única oportunidad de estar a su lado de no sentir que la perdía definitivamente.

La noche que ambos se quedaron juntas, en ese cuarto de hotel ambas, Anna ha bebido demasiado, en Paris, cuando presentaron el Lago de los Cisnes en aquella ciudad, ella se estaba comportando muy cariñosa con ella, le besaba el cuello, le tocaba el rostro, estaba al fondo del éxtasis.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el cuarto, parecía una noche de cuento, donde los amantes se unen y nunca se separan, sus manos se tocaban, era la oportunidad para decir que estarían juntos para toda la eternidad, donde las promesas no sobraban, donde todo se hace realidad.

Su bellos cabellos, su yida entera, su sentimiento, su amor, todo estaba dispuesto, pero ¿Qué pasaría a la mañana siguiente? Que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado en la noche que la toco, que la hizo suya, en aquel estado.

La recostó en la cama, y salio de aquella habitación, dejando a una Anna envuelta en llanto, tan amargo.

-Te amo Mia.-expreso la mujer llorando como si fuera un niño, ella nunca pudo decírselo con palabras y pensaba que con sus acciones lo lograría, hacerla entender que la amaba, hacerla entender que era correspondida en los sentimientos.

Ella siempre había amado a Mia, pero ella la deprecio, nunca se sintió tan humillada, ella pensaba que la amaba, pero su corazón deberá de pertenecer a otra persona, ¿Quién seria? La persona que ocupaba su corazón, quien le había robado el alma.

En la mañana vio la imagen más desagradable para ella, su MIA estaba abrazando al padre de Marion, esto la lleno de frustración, Leon y Yuri como de costumbre se encontraban peleando, por cosas de la escenografía.

Sora, estaba junto a Layla contemplado los subvenir, nadie parecía darse cuenta, que hace tan solo unas horas le había querido confesar sus sentimientos a la escritora, y estos fueron rechazados.

Así que había decidido usar una careta de eterna sonrisa, de demostrarse así misma que era la mejor comediante, y que su vida era un libreto barato de algún escritor.

**_EN EL HOSPITAL_**

Estaban todos a la expectativa, de las noticias del medico, todos se encontraba Anna le daba un café a su esposo y le besaba la frente, había pasado ya más de doce horas, los doctores no decían nada, simplemente entraban y salían de aquel quirófano, un hilo de vida era lo único que quedaba, en cualquier momento el corazón del trapecista dejaría de funcionar

-Todo saldrá bien.-le decía cariñosamente al hombre.-Fue demasiado fuerte la impresión.

-Lárguense.-grito por primera vez Mia, quien para ella se le hacia tan falso que todos se estuvieran comportando de esa manera, esperando noticias de su Leon, Anna quien su mundo solamente cabía su Yuri, había olvidado lo importante sus amigos, sus seres queridos.-LEON me tiene solamente a mi, Leon y yo solamente nos necesitamos mutuamente, no ocupamos gente hipócrita, se los grito a ustedes dos buitres.

-La amante se encuentra llorando.-expreso Layla.

-Todo lo ensucias con tus palabras Layla.-le da una bofetada.-TODOS FUERA DE AQUÍ, TODOS FUERA

Layla y Ken solamente la miraban burlonamente, ella ni si quiera le dolió la bofetada que le dio la joven pronto cumplirían su promesa, lastimaría hasta el fondo a Leon, lo haría sin ninguna contemplación, lo destruirá

-El señor Leon ha entrado en coma.-pronuncio el medico a Yuri y Anna.-Hemos logrado estabilizar su corazón, pero entro en una especie de coma.

En ese momento Yuri y Mia acabaron con todas sus esperanzas, acabaron de caer en un pozo tan profundo que nadie seria capaz de sacarlo, el Dios al que nunca le rezaba acababa de demostrarle que no lo escucharía nunca, por todos sus pecados cometidos, para Mia esto significaba que el abismo era tan profundo que nunca saldría de el.

Yuri mostró la mascara de dureza inquebrantable que nunca la dejo, aun en la muerte de sus padres, estado de coma, retumbo en sus cabezas, todos se marcharon menos la joven, Layla y Ken tenia ahora si una arma poderosa, se retiraron, mientras Anna no dejaba de abrazar a Mia, era tan frágil y dependía tanto de el, ella amaba ya Yuri, amo que fue el único hombre que era capaz de hacerla enrojecer, de hacerla sentir mujer, siempre estuvo con ella, la verdad no era el amor de cuentos de hadas que toda mujer sueña con tener, ni Yuri era el príncipe en caballo blanco que la rescataría de la soledad que estaba sintiendo, no el era un hombre.

_**EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL ESCENARIO KALEIDO KALEIDO**_

Marion se encontraba llorando amargamente, su cuerpo había sido tomado una y otra vez por aquellos asquerosos seres que solamente le daban repulsión, ¡JAMAS DEJARÍA QUE LA TOCASE DE NUEVO ALGUIEN! Ni si quiera… se hecho a llorar amargamente de nuevo, sus lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas, su respiración agitada, deseba ahogarse en aquel mar.

-Marion.-pronunció una débil voz, era So-so, una pura e inmaculada niña, sentía asco de si misma, la niña corrió abrazarla.

-Estoy sucia.-se repetía continuamente, So-so comenzó a llorar, amabas lloraban amargamente.

Mientras la noche era su único consuelo, el mar las trataba de arrullar con el ir y venir de las olas, pero esto sería completamente imposible, dormir para alguna de ellas.

**HACE 5 AÑOS**

El teatro estaba lleno, Comedy Center un gran teatro adornado por grandes cuadros, de genios de la comedia, se encontraban, lo mejor de lo mejor de este ramo del entretenimiento, habría sus puertas a nuevos talentos y uno de ellos era Anna, que estaba nerviosa, el publico sentado esperando a ver el mejor show de comedia, las luces iluminaban el escenario, se encontraban en primera fila, pequeñas mesas con manteles blancos y velas en pequeños candelabros iluminándolos.

El Comedy Center, era uno de los teatros mejores del país, donde el comediante que triunfara el seria el mejor, el gran telón estaría a punto de abrirse, nerviosa de encontraba una mujer de cabello morado, apuntadores, luces, los presentadores, pronto diría su nombre, un simpático hombre regordete y de bigote poblado, junto a un hombre de aproximadamente dos metros, de cabello estilo afro.

-CON USTEDES LA NUEVA SENSACIÓN DE LA COMEDIA ANITTAAAAAAAAAA LA HUERFANITA.- el público le dio risa, vieron Anna vestida como la adorable niñita, con una peluca de rizos roja y un vestido rojo corto.

-Buenas noches.-saludo a Anna, tenía preparada una rutina.

El señor Hamilton, Killiam, se encontraban viendo a la mujer, May Wong se encontraba sentada, el señor Hamilton le acariciaba la piernas por debajo de la mesa, sintiendo esa joven piel.

-May, después de aquí nos iremos al hotel.-expreso el hombre, la mujer entiendo y le puso una sonrisa complaciente, era una noche, ese hombre le daba estabilidad y un estatus de estrella, dinero, contratos asegurados por tan solo estar con un hombre atractivo.

-Anna esta realmente mal.-expreso el hombre mientras besa a la mujer.-No tiene nada de talento, no se como permites que tu novia se exponga de esta manera al ridículo.

-Si, amor, Yuri déjala mejor ya en casa.-dice la mujer.-No creo que tenga talento

-Tiene un contrato por dos años.-afirma Yuri con una sonrisa, siguieron escuchando el show de Anna, el cual disfrutaba Yuri, para el Anna era una de las mejores comediantes, y punto, fue lo que se encontraba comprometidos.

Ella y él se había comprometido, en un viaje que hicieron a Egipto, Yuri se dio cuenta de que para nada amaba a Layla, esa mujer simplemente estaba obsesionada con el, por hacerlo cambiar, mostrar a todos de que ella pudo hacerlo cambiar.

Quería hacerse de un buen títere, un buen marido al cual pudiera lucir cómodamente con sus amistades, alguien que ella cambio, y volvió un buen tipo, un marido de exhibición.

Ana era distinta, le gustaba lo natural, la aventura, no quedarse encerrada en aquellas paredes, o mostrarse siempre perfecta ante la sociedad, que solamente deseaba buenas fotos de esposo ricos o famosos, o chismes de la vida de otras personas, que no les servían para nada, pero que llenaban su vacío existencial.

Ana terminó saliendo con Yuri pues simplemente quería intentar ser amada por alguien, que alguien la protegiera, por una sola vez, cuando aceptó salir con el pensó que solamente durarían algunas semanas.

Atracción fatal, dudaba que existiera eso, ella simplemente se acostumbro a su aroma al buen sexo, que siempre tenían en las noches a fingir ante todos que ni si quiera se hablaban, a besarse en la noche y vivir de día sin hablarse.

Anna termino su Show y bajo con su novio, se dieron un beso, se quedaron hay sentados, escuchando la conversación del hombre y su novia, ambos eran pareja desde hace siete meses atrás, salieron

-Señorita es una muy buena comediante.-expreso un hombre de cabello negro, vestido con un smokin negro, zapatos blancos y una corbata del mismo color que los zapatos, a los hombros tomada de la mano de una mujer pelirroja.

-Mi novio y yo adoramos su rutina.-dijo una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes, vestida con una larga túnica negra, parecía que estaba embarazada, en sus ojos se irradiaba felicidad, la persona que lo acompañaba parecía sentirse el hombre más del universo.-Severus quisiera que le de su autógrafo.

Todos sonrieron, el hombre moreno se apeno, nunca antes había estado en frente de su comediante favorita, la mujer estaba dándole ánimos.

-Por su puesto.-sonrió Anna.- ¿Severus Snape? Es el nombre de mi presidente del club de fans

-Si yo soy.-respondió el hombre.-Soy un gran admirador suyo.

**_HOSPITAL SEGUNDA SEMANA_**

Una niña había perdido su sonrisa, vestida con un uniforme de colegio, zapatillas blancas, falda y blusa rojas, usaba un chaleco blanco, ella era So-so se encontraba llorando sobre el cuerpo de Leon, sus ojitos eran tapados por su cabello lacio, los doctores siempre entraban a ver si podía tener una miserable reacción, ellos sugieren a los familiares la posibilidad de desconectarlo de los aparatos que le suministraban comida y darlo por muerto.

Mía yacía dormida en el sofá, con una bata blanca al igual que Leon, su cara demacrada por las ojeras su cabello revuelto y en sus manos una foto de los tres, solamente se dedicaba a llorar y a llorar, ni si quiera le prestaba atención a So-so, simplemente en el mundo de ella solamente esperaba que Leon despertará, aunque ella misma se transformará en una bella durmiente.

La blancura del cuarto era inmaculada, rosas blancas tal y como a él le gustaba, todos los días era bañado con esponjas por las enfermeras.

-Papa, papito despierta.-decía Sora Shopie que primero muerta en aceptar perder a sus dos padres, una pequeña niña pensando en esas palabras tan fuertes, si era posible, todos opinaban sobre quien debería ejercer la custodia en la menor, en caso de que Leon tardará demasiado en despertar.

-Pequeña es hora de que te retires tenemos que bañar a tu papito.-dijo una de las enfermeras.

-Me quedare otro rato.-expreso la niña con determinación, dejaba de hablar de aquella manera tan infantil, no lloraría más esperaría a que su padre se levantará de aquella cama, él lo haría era un luchador, se quedaría a su lado como lo prometió.

Llorar simplemente servía para que May se burlará de ella como siempre, diciéndole que se quedaría sola como un perro, palabras muy fuertes para una pequeña, Mia se la pasaba llorando no le prestaba atención, todos se compadecía de ella, pero nadie le ayudaba entender este momento.

Pobre niña, ve lo que le ha pasado

Pobre pequeña, ¿Quién se quedará con la custodia?

Pobre, pobre

No contaba más que con ella misma, no podía dejarse caer, terminaron de bañar a Leon, se quedo contemplándolo, sus lágrimas pugnaban por salir pero no se lo permitió.

-So-so.-expreso Marion, quien en esos momentos usaba una chamarra de piel, una falda hasta los tobillos, azul, su cabello lacio, le llegaba hasta la cintura, quien traía en sus manos un sobre con una respuesta que era capaz de cambiar el rumbo de su vida.-Es hora de irnos, no es prudente despertar a Mia, me ha dicho el doctor que tiene despierta sin dormir una semana y que tuvieron que sedarla.

-Si, Mia.-la observo con tristeza.-Ama mucho a papito, mucho, mucho tanto que quiere estar con el siempre.

-El amor a veces duele demasiado pequeña.-le respondió, ella misma lo sabía, lucho tanto por su amor

Marion la tomo de la mano y salieron de cuarto, rogó al creador por que Leon pronto se levantara de aquella cama, la ciudad seguía su marcha, pronto salieron el hospital, gente apresurada por llegar a su destino, coches, enormes rascacielos, que deseaban tocar el sueño, la contaminación.

No importaba que una persona estuviera mal, el mundo no se detenía por eso, el mundo sigue el único mundo que se acaba es el tuyo el de nadie más, que el tuyo.

Decidió que lo más prudente era caminar un rato, ella se estaba manteniendo escondida de Rosetta.

-Abre el sobre.-expreso So-so

-Si.-un niño ordenando a un adulto.

-Lo estoy.-expreso la mujer de rubia cabellera, vestida con una gabardina azul, sus ojos cubiertos por lentes negros, evitaban que los demás se dieran cuenta de sus ojos rojos y sus enormes ojeras, siempre llorando.

Amaba parecían las lloronas, que comedias de la vida, que circunstancias, ambas vivían que llevaron a formar esto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto la niña

-Abortar no lo deseo.-crudas palabras dijo la mujer, ¿Podrías amar a un hijo producto de una violación?

-Si.-le abrazo fuertemente.

Un automóvil paso por aquel lugar, no tiene nada de especial esto, cada día circulan cientos de automovilistas por la gran ciudad, un automóvil rojo sangre deportivo iban dos personas una mujer y un hombre.

-Leon lleva dos semanas sin despertar.-dijo preocupada Anna quien lucia una sortija de boda de oro blanco, un sencillo vestido morado a juego de unas zapatillas negras, su cabello sujetado en un moño.

-Es preocupante esto Anna, sino despierta pronto le otorgaran la custodia Ken y Layla, ya que los padres de Sora han fallecido y no se sabe nada acerca de la ubicación de la media hermana de Sora.-agrego un Yuri quien usaba un pans gris, con una playera blanca.

-Si, Mia no podrá hacer nada, ni si quiera esta condiciones para pararse de la cama, se la pasa llorando, no se que hacer para animarla.-afirmo Anna.-Si nos la llevamos para la casa, Mia y Sora Shopie, la podré cuidar a ambas.

-No creo que sea lo más prudente, ellas ocupa entender lo que les esta pasando de otra manera nunca se podrán reponer.-le explico, mientras conducía, él mismo sabía esto, no importa cuanto te apoyen, si no eres tu mismo el que quieras acabar con tu sufrimiento, no comprendía sus sentimientos hacia Leon y Anna.

Leon era una persona que lo tiene de todo y no se daba cuenta de esto, no se da cuenta de talento que tiene desde la primera vez que lo vio actuar con su hermana, esto le dio miedo, no estaba seguro de poderle ganarles a ellos.

El corazón de ese dúo era su hermana Shopie, así que planeo sacarlos de la competencia a través de ella, quizás en otras condiciones se hubiera enamorado de esa mujer de bella mirada y esa presencia tan angelical.

Una hermana que lo amaba y que quería verlo feliz, él si había sentido algo por Sora aquella mujer que era la alegría de escenario, que con su sonrisa era capaz de derretir el hielo más duro de todos.

Su forma de ser había logrado que Leon gozará de la vida, que tuviera amigos, y fuera feliz, pero sobre todo tenía a la persona que a él le gustaba, su vida era perfecta, ¿Por qué un ser como él lo tuvo todo?

**_ACTUALIDAD_**

Las semanas pasaban sin control, y Leon no respondía para nada, su corazón se estabilizo, pero no reaccionaba a nada, su hija se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Marion, mientras en una corte se estaba por llevar la audiencia final en la que se determinaría quien ejercería la custodio de la menor.

-Puede pasar señora Oswald.-expreso un hombre, durante el juicio se había ofrecido diferentes pruebas, entre ellas un acta de matrimonio donde se afirmaba de que Mia Guillen y Leon Oswald había contraído matrimonio en las Islas Griegas.

-Muchas gracias señor.-entro la mujer vestida de negro con ojos, firmes y seguros, estaba sentada al lado de su abogado.

-La corte entra en sesión, este juicio es para definir quien ejercerá la patria potestad de la menor Sora Shopie Oswald Nagino, el abogado Nixon.-era el abogado encargado de la parte de Layla.-

El abogado comenzó hablar, hizo pasar al estrado a la señora Mia, ella estaba muy tranquila camino y se sentó esperando el interrogatorio a la que seria expuesta.

-Confiese de una vez y por todas que su matrimonio con el señor Oswald es una total y completa farsa.-se acerco a ella.-Este supuesto matrimonio se celebro el día 22 de junio del año pasado en las Islas Griegas, cuando usted estaba presentado su nuevo libro en Paris, y no había ejercido su titulo de señora Oswald hasta el presente juicio.

-Me parece un poco irónico que yo sea quien tenga que explicarle esto que es lo mas elemental Abogado, pues existen los aviones, la boda celebro a las 23 horas del día 22 junio de año pasado, y la presentación de mi libro fue a 8 de la mañana del mismo día .-respondió Mia de manera burlona.-Y el crucero fue abordado a las 22 horas en el Puerto de Santa Isela, mi acta de matrimonio es legal, como ya ha sido comprado por peritos en la materia, además me sorprende que siendo abogado de una estrella internacional como Layla Hamilton no se de cuenta de que nosotros que pertenecemos al medio público no lo cambiamos simplemente por el hecho de ser casados o no, es cuestión de marketing.

Mia se encontraba calmada y esperando el interrogatorio, todo esto lo había planeado con Marion, era la única manera de acallar con todo pronto se llevaría acabo la averiguación y si Leon no despertaba del coma lo mas capaces para hacerse cargo de la niña era esas dos arpías.

La firma de Leon es real.-expresaba la mujer, en verdad había vendido su alma al diablo-

La señora Hamilton May, veía divertida todo lo que estaba sucediendo desde su asiento, beso a su esposo, Layla miro la escena con repudio, May estaba propasándose y buscando un lugar que no tenía.

-Me encantan los collares de perlas que me has regalado.-repuso la mujer

-Si te portas bien, tendrás todo lo que has deseado.-expresaba mientras le acariciaban sus rostros.

-Mejor me porto mal te gusta más.-le respondió con mirada coqueta.

El jurado se encontraba en verdad interesando en la historia de amor escondida, todos pueden sentir curiosidad.

**_HOSPITAL DEL CENTRO_**

Una mujer entraba al quirófano, una niña se encontraba en la puerta, traumante eran las palabras, pero pronto todo acabaría todo, el hospital estaba en perfectas condiciones desde hace años en Estados Unidos era legal el aborto y la madre no corría todos los riesgos en países que no lo aceptan.

El doctor aviso a la pequeña que podía ir a ver la televisión en su consultorio, ella fue, era más prudente, o llamarían la atención de alguien, nadie sabía que se encontraban en aquel hospital.

-Mama cuida a Marion.-pedía la pequeña.

El aborto inició, la pequeña deseaba quedarse con Mia, aunque en estos momentos pareciera más un muerto viviente, apenas y comía, apenas y le miraba a los ojos, su papito no despertaba y dejó de ver en sueños a su madre.

-Tu mama pronto saldrá.-expreso una enfermera a la pequeña, quien veía fijamente la televisión.

_**-----LA CORTE-----**_

Mia y su abogado habían planeando una excelente estrategia, con la cual dejarían fuera de la contienda a los Robbin, se encontraba plenamente segura de esto, como esposa de Leon ella podría asistir al juicio y así ganarlo, la niña tendría una familia estable, un ambiente propicio para su desarrollo, todo lo que afirmaban tener los otros y era completamente falso.

Bueno, no es que ellos realmente fueran esposos, pero en cuanto Leon despertara le diría cuanto le amaba, le pedirá que se casaran ambos y de esta manera hacer cierto todo lo que decían, había viajo hasta las Islas Griegas e inventado una historia de amor y fantasía poco creíble, dejo ver a la prensa fotos del supuesto matrimonio,

Algunos pensaba que simplemente se trataba de un truco publicitario para levantar la carrera de ambos, pero esto vendía y hacían público.

-El jurado ha dictaminado, que la señora Mia Oswald sea quien tendrá la custodia de la menor Shora Sophie.-expreso el presidente del jurado.

Ella se puso feliz, lo había logrado, Yuri sonrió, Leon no perdería a su hija, no lo haría y estaría tranquilo cuando despertara, Layla, se acerco a su padre y abofeteó a la mujer dde origen chino.

-Eres una zorra.-le expreso.

-Te gano una zorra mayor.-respondió ella con sarcasmo, al ver como Yuri se le acercaba a Mia, ambos se miraron.

-Leon puede estar tranquilo, dejo a una completa zorra custodiando a su hija.-expreso el hombre.

-Si, aunque también dejo a un zorro caliente.-le respondió de manera sarcástica.-Yo amo a Leon y no permitiré que nadie más se le acerque.

-Al fin lo has aceptado, que estas enamorada de Leon.-le dijo de manera curiosa.

-Lo estoy, gracias por ayudarme a darme cuenta de esto Yuri.-le da un beso en la mejilla.-Yo se de tus sentimientos por Leon, ¿Entonces por qué estas con Anna?

-¿Crees qué el amor se puede compartir a dos personas?-le pregunto.-Por que yo estoy enamorado de Anna y de Leon.

Ella le pareció interesante, ambos eran bisexuales, al fin comprendieron ellos la respuesta de por que sentían soledad, por que sentían miedo en perder a Leon, era amor el odio, la necesidad, la pasión, la tranquilidad, todo era parte del amor, del deseo, de amar y aprender.

-Yo amaba Anna.-le respondió.

-Ella también te amaba.-agrego el hombre de rubios cabellos, vestido de traje blanco y camisa negra, en tono de superioridad.-Pero tú nunca te diste cuenta de esto.

-Eres un grandísimo mentiroso de pacotilla.-le soltó una bofetada, regreso a un estado de tranquilidad aparente.-Ella jamás me amo siempre me vio como una simple amiga a la que le podía contar, todas las mujeres estaban dentro de su vida menos yo, pero resulto que solamente nos ve como preciosas flores, por que tu eres el primer amor de su vida solamente tú.

-Lo soy por que la estoy enseñando a disfrutar la vida y aprender amar sin medidas.-habló él, cada palabra.

-Decide en verdad a quien amas mientras yo voy a conquistar el amor de Leon.-se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Prepárate.

**Notas finales:** Leon no ha despertado, mi parece haber tocado el fondo de la desesperación, mostrando una faceta que nunca la de aferrarse a un amor por sobre todas las cosas, Yuri debe decidir de quien realmente esta enamorado

¿O es posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI SOL**

**KALEIDO**

**Notas de la autora:** Nos preparamos para la recta final de esta historia en el próximo capitulo veremos como acaba esta historia. Este fic se lo dedico a una persona muy especial, que siempre me ha apoyado mucho y esta persona sabe quien es.

Nuestros personajes favoritos tendrán que tomar la decisión más difícil, ¿El verdadero amor? El cariño, la amistad todo tendrá que verse si es verdadero, recordemos que este fic es tematica Yaoi, Yuri, hetero, quedan advertidos, no quiero reclamaciones de después.

Lamento no podes cumplir tu petición chica n-n pero es que el fic esta planeado así y estamos a escas hojas de terminarlo, es mi retorno los fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Mansión Killiam, ubicada a un costado del escenario, con sus jardines, se encontraba celebrando una fiesta, llena de lonas blancas, y flores blancas de diversos tipos, rosas, jazmines, claveles, alcatraces, mesas decoradas con finos manteles, copas de champange deliciosas.

-Este día celebramos el bautizo de mi pequeño nieto y mi boda con May, que ha pasado a ser la señora Hamilton.-decía un hombre maduro, que traía en brazos a un pequeño infante de unos 3 meses de nacido.

-Que vivan los novios.-gritaban todos, la boda se celebro en aquella mansión por un convenio que hicieron, además de que no deseaban una sorpresita por parte de Layla, que era capaz de detener la boda

Layla, estaba vestida de negro su rostro cubierto por una mascada del mismo color, guantes y lentes negros, Ken vestido con un conjunto blanco, tirado de borracho en la cocina, quizás teniendo sexo con alguna de las sirvientas de Anna.

**En la cocina**

Un hombre rubio, se encontraba con una botella en la mano, con dos sirvientas con los pechos descubiertos de cabellos rubios y ojos color violeta, las demás mujeres la veían con horror, entraban y salían las y los meseros.

-Siempre que viene de visita el señor Ken sucede esto.-se quejaba una mujer de aproximadamente setenta años, quien estaba sacando estofados de los hornos, las estufas estaban a toda su capacidad.

-Si.-expreso un hombre de cabello negro, de estatura alta, y con guantes en sus manos sus ojos eran grises y observa la escena.

**JARDÍN**

En una esquina se encontraba Leon en silla de ruedas, con una Mia con el cabello rizado, un vestido rosa y sandalias del mismo color, la pequeña So-so estaba con Marion abrazada de ella, Rosetta la vía con ternura, así de hermosa debería de verse siempre, era siempre hermosa.

-¿Leon gustas algo te refresco?-pregunto Anna, estaba vestida con un pantalón azul cielo, una camisa blanca, su cabello recogido en una coleta, en su dedo lucía el anillo de matrimonio, al parecer volvía a tener la misma sonrisa y manera de ser tan alegre que le caracterizaba.

-No desea nada Anna, el doctor me dio una dieta estricta que debe cumplir, cualquier cosa fuera de ella.-la mujer se mostró de manera fría.

-No...te comportes así con Anna, ella es amable con nosotros, busca que todos sus invitados estén siendo atendidos como se merecen.-hace un mes que salí del hospital, no puedo mover mis piernas, ni mis brazos es un milagro que pueda sentarme en una silla, Mia tiene que hacer todo para mi.

-Mi deber es cuidarte.-me da un beso en los labios, cerré los ojos.-Siempre estaré para ti, mi vida es mi familia.

Su amor por mi es muy grande, me cuida y siempre esta al pendiente de que algo me falte o de alguna terapia que pueda ayudarme a recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo, ella me confeso sus sentimientos y no puedo negarme a estar con ella, y hacer autentico el matrimonio, además el siempre lo que he deseado para mi hija, una familia, Sora me mostró que aun tengo mucho por que vivir.

-So-so, pronto será tu cumpleaños número 11.-expreso Marion, dándole un beso en la frente, mientras le peinaba el cabello.

-Si papa quiere que nos vayamos Japón, a las aguas termales, quiere que conozca a mis primos.-le responde, se le cuelga del cuello le da un beso, en la mejilla.-Por que no vienen con nosotros sería muy divertido.

-Marion vamos nos hará bien un viaje.-respondió Rosetta, ese viaje los ayudaría a mejorar su relación.

-Esta bien.-hace casi un año que no tenían intimidad, quizás un viaje sea lo que les hacía falta.

Veo como mi hija se ha hecho amiga de Marion, Yuri hace meses que no se acerca, excelente, lo vi llorar varias veces, orando en una iglesia, suplicando por que me recuperará, ¿Tanto es su amor por mi?

Vi a Mia postrada en esa cama día y noche siempre en espera de que me levantara, ambos los dos lloraron por mi.

¿Me hubiera dado una oportunidad con Yuri? Creo que después de ver todo esto, si, Yuri, es una persona que pocos conocemos como es realmente, de tras de esa mascara de frialdad y superpoderes se esconde un hombre frágil, la fragilidad que todos tenemos, miedo amar, miedo a sentir y miedo a la soledad. Siempre se comporta seco y distante, como si pusiera una barrera de hielo, para que nadie penetre ese corazón, a los hombres se nos ha enseñado a que no podemos ser débiles que mostrar nuestros sentimientos es cosa de debilidad.

El creció sobre los escenarios, su padre murió en el intento de realizar la técnica angelical, comprendo de cierta manera el dolor que lleva en su interior.

No saber como decir amar, no saber como decir, Anna es quien mejor lo conoce, es quien venció esa barrera de hielo, que no solamente ve a un hombre atractivo y exitoso, muy al contrario junto a ella parece más humano, parece un hombre feliz

¿Por qué se enamoro de mi? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Si yo soy igual que él, solamente quien me salvo a mi fue Sora.

Un hombre se acerco, rozando su labios en su oreja susurrando, unas palabras que me dejarían helado.

-Me enamore de ti, no se ni en que momento.-me susurro.-Enamorarme no tenía intención de hacerlo, más aceptar que era posible enamorarme de un hombre como tú, un hombre que es capaz de dejarlo todo por su familia.

-¿Yuri? Por que me dices todo esto.-le cuestiono, Mia se encontraba en esos momentos hablando con Rosetta, cercas de las rosas blancas, se veía tan serena y tranquilidad.

-No entiendo por que demonios quería traerte de nuevo a la vida, dejar de verte siempre solamente encerrado en tu cuarto, en espera de que una muerta resucitará.-su voz era tan segura como siempre toco mi hombro, sentí deseo de romperle la cara, Sora esta viva dentro de mi.-Si, Sora fue una gran mujer, una gran amiga y compañera, pero no siempre estar añorando el recuerdo de una muerta es lo mejor.

-¿Y tengo qué agradecértelo?-le cuestiono.

-No me basta y sobra que por fin estas vivo, y que en tu corazón hay una revolución, que se debate entre a quien realmente debes amar, si a mi o a ella.-me la señalada.-¿O será posible que te quede con los dos?

-Vaya, tu como mi ramera y ella como esposa.-le exclamo, por que no puede comportarse como el hombre que se la pasaba rezando de pie en altar.

-Pero decídete pronto, esa mujer se esta volviendo loca de esperar que nos digas que nos amas, y que no puedes vivir sin nosotros.-me da un beso en el cuello, va bajando por el, al parecer nadie nos esta observado.-Yo también me volvería loco, en espera de un tonto que no puede ver que estoy completamente enamorado de él, pero en mi caso, también amo a Anna, así que puedo esperar más.

-¿Cómo es posible amar a dos personas?-pregunte, y a quien fui capaz de preguntarle, dos personas nos observaban curiosas, y alcancé a escuchar que dijeron, "¿Ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida?"

-Lo mismo me he preguntando yo.-afirmo, se acerco y me beso los labios de manera tierna, sin prisas, sin deseo, con ternura, suaves roces, su lengua exploraba mi boca, yo decidí explorar la suya, mientras, el me tomaba de la manos, cerramos ambos los ojos, como dos colegiales.

Al final ninguna persona ha quedado aquí todos pasaron al gran comedor comenzó a llover, solamente estamos solos dos, acomoda mi cabello, sus manos tocan mi rostro, con paciencia en una actitud religiosa, sus manos no son suaves como las de Mia, son ásperas, yo no lo puedo tocar, el agua cayendo sobre nosotros, me besa el metón, acaricia mis manos, regresa a mis labios.

Me saca de aquella silla de ruedas caemos sobre el pasto, mientras simplemente se abraza a mi, colocándose sobre mi pecho, siento su respiración.

-Yuri, no es justo para nadie esto.-le digo, quisiera abrazarlo, quisiera poder tomar su rostro y besarlo, recorrer con mis manos su cuerpo.-Tu estas casado, no podemos hacerlo esto Anna.

-Lo se Anna no se merece esto, pero no puedo detenerme, no puedo, todo este tiempo he intentado solamente consagrarme a ella.-sus palabras suenan sinceras, en ellas denota que en verdad lo ha intentando.-Pero deseo estar contigo aunque sea solamente una vez, sin prisas, sin que nada importe.

-No puedo mover mis manos, ni mi cuerpo.-le respondo, solamente soy un vegetal, que puede respirar y mover la boca.

-Leon.-se aparta de mi, comienza abrir los botones de la camisa, mi pecho queda al desnudo, sus labios se posan sobre mis pezones, los cuales saborea, los jala ligeramente, gimo, al parecer el doctor estaba equivocado no del todo perdí la sensibilidad del cuerpo, su lengua recorre el abdomen, sus manos me bajan el zipper con sus manos acaricia mi virilidad, apenas tocándola, otras veces apretando, esos toques se sentían exquisitos, sus labios regresaron a mi boca, yo exploraba la suya.

Liberado mi miembro, fue llevado a su boca, proferí un gemido el cual no me pude reprimir, estaba excitado, no podía tapar mi boca, no lo pude hacer, su rostro era cubierto por el agua, no vi sus ojos, escuchaba su respiración exaltada, tocaba con sus manos el pecho, recorriendo hasta donde le era posible alcanzar.

Las primeras gotas de liquido preseminal, salieron de mi interior, el las escupió, mientras con sus manos se encargaba de atender mi erección.

-Yuri, ¿Desde cuándo estas enamorado de mi?-le cuestione mientras podía sentir mi cuerpo convulsionar.

-Desde que comencé a molestarte, en tratarte de regresar a la vida.-me responde, mi cuerpo terminó, escupiendo lo que se guardaba en mi interior.

-Ya.-poco a poco comenzaba a recuperarme, el se acostó a mi lado, abrazándome.

-Cuando estés bien tendremos, algo más completo.-me sonríe, parecía un niño, con un juguete nuevo, acariciándome, besándome, todo en un solo instante en el parecía que nadie existía solamente nosotros dos.

La lluvia comenzó a calar más, se escuchaba que se había terminado el banquete, algunas personas se acercaron al espejo a disfrutar el ver caer la lluvia, el césped era algo incomodo, pero al parecer a nosotros no nos importaba.

**EN LA COCINA**

Se continuaba con el descorche de las botellas continuamente, no había un solo momento de calma en la cocina, picado continúo de frutas, espolvorear especies sobre los platillos, una mujer de cabello violeta y morena entro.

-Ken deja en paz a mis muchachas.-dijo molesta Anna observaba a su amigo que estaba sobre un saco de harina en una esquina.

-Si tienes tiempo de estarme cuidando, aprovéchalo para cuidar a tu marido.-replico el hombre, todos mostraron sorpresa al ver que el hombre le responde a su patrona.

Le quitaron la botella, los hombres lo sacaron de la cocina, el rubio solamente se mostró conforme, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Anna.

-No le haga casa señora Anna.-expreso el hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises.-Esta borracho, el señor Yuri jamás.

-Lo se Roger.-dijo con tranquilidad.

Todos volvieron a sus labores, la señora Anna mantenía en control la casa, revisando que todo estuviera perfecto, estaba consagrada en cuerpo y alma a su esposo, no era justo que un borracho le molestara.

Roger abofeteo Ken, mientras los meseros que estaba n afuera, lo cargaron y encerraron en uno de los cuartos de la planta superior de la casa, que estaba completamente alfombrada y con fotos de los señores de la casa.

-Borracho de mierda, como se le ocurre molestar a la señora.-expresaron todos indignados.

-Jajaja, su señor es un puto y se esta acostado con el novio de una amiga de su señora.-les grito, él había visto su primer encuentro en el armario de las escoba, le daba repulsión ver a dos hombres besándose y tocarse.

Era asqueroso, que todos estuvieran tan ciegos para no ver, como ese para infeliz de gays engañaban a todos, se el escenario Kaleido Star se había convertido en un escenario de gays y lesbianas que fornicaban en cada esquina.

Se paro, y camino por la habitación, hay estaba todas las cosas rotas del hogar, retratos, candelabros, recorrió la cortina y pudo ver lo que todos se negaban a hacer, Leon y Yuri metiéndose mano.

Asqueroso, asqueroso realmente asqueroso, se tiro en el suelo, sobre aquella vieja alfombra, para el Anna solamente servía para aparentar ante todos la supuesta virilidad de hombre, al igual que Mia, como antes lo servía Sora.

Se oyeron unas risas en la habitación contigua, parecían se voces de mujeres, o por lo menos eso escuchaba, pegue la oreja en la pared.

-Eres una zorra, ¿Cuánto quieres por dejar a mi padre?-dijo una calmada Layla.

-Nada, hijita yo amo sobre todas las cosas a tu papito, ¿Qué no te gusto como mamita?-se burlaba a carcajada abierta May Wong.

-No te hagas la que lo amas, si siempre has estado como perra encelo sobre ese.-expreso la rubia, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo comenzaba a fumar, el humo iba directo a la cara de la mujer china recién casada.

-Pero me enamore de los millones de tu papa.-expresaba la china.-Y deja de comportarte como una hijita tan amorosa, lo que tu estas preocupada es por que te deje sin un centavo de la cuantiosa herencia.

En la cara de rubia se presento una sonrisa sarcástica, profiriéndole una cachetada a la otra, la otra solamente alcanzo a chillar por el golpe, la puerta estaba atorada, con una tranca desde afuera, por petición de la rubia.

-Ahora entiendes por que te traje aquí.-exclamo la mujer, mientras la otra la veía con nerviosismo.

-¿Va a matarme hijita?-le cuestiono May, tratándose de mostrar segura de ella misma, de que esto simplemente era una jugarreta de la mujer, la otra saco un arma de fuego.-Huy una arma de fuego, ¿Comienzo a gritar?

-Como tú veas.-dice Layla, May comienza a correr por la habitación buscando con que cubrirse y gritando por ayuda, estaba en la 5ta planta de una mansión donde la orquesta amenizaba una fiesta en la estancia, estaban todos pendientes en sus cosas.

La rubia disfrutaba ver la desesperación en el rostro de May, ver como el terror se iba apoderando de ella, comenzaba a suplicar por su vida, a pedir clemencia, con tantas promesa de irse lejos, no decir nada a nadie, se aferro a los pies de la rubia, llorando con desesperación.

Layla se la quería quitar de encima, le tomo del cabello y la subió poco a poco su rostro en marcado por el miedo, el deseo de correr y huir, lejos, salvar su vida, eso era lo que reflejaban sus ojos.

-LAYLA DETENTE.-grito May.

-Vaya, así que mi esposa.-se burlo Ken de la citación que estaba pasado en la habitación continua, siempre le amenazo con hacer eso, pero jamás le ha creído, ya no hubo más palabras, no hubo nada, el silencio gobernó en ambas habitaciones, muerte o el fin de una broma es lo que ha ocurrido.

El reloj marcaba que nada se detiene, la música se acabo los invitados se retiraron de la casa, pronto subirían por ellos, el sonido de los pasos en la escalera, pronto la puerta fue abierta.

-Vamos Ken, disculpa que te hayan encerrado.-expresaba Rosetta, quien era la persona que traía la llave.-Nadie quiso subir.

-Ya veo.-respondió todos y pensó.-"Todos el bendita fiesta no tiene una idea de lo que acaba de pasar, asesinaron a la novia, mi hijo tiene una madre loca, abundan todo tipo de porquería en esta fiesta, sirvientes enamorados de las señora de la casa, gay, lesbianas, asesinas, alcohólicos, drogaditos, locas, no todo tiene este hogar"

El Ken que una vez conocieron todos estaba muerto, el ahora un hombre si un propósito fijo en la vida más que el sexo y alcohol, no le importaba nada más que eso y sentirse "libre" hace tiempo que dejo de sentir algo por Layla, bueno eso si es que alguna vez llego a sentir algo por ella, ya ni si quiera la miraba como mujer.

Detestaba toda esa farsa del matrimonio perfecto, de la farsa de aparentar que siempre estaban bien, el amo solamente una vez, y era una mujer que seguramente de ella no quedaba ni los huesos.

El deseo haberse muerto el día que murió, deseo acabar con su patética existencia, llena de los celos de Layla, todo mundo sabía que era un hombre mantenido, toda la ropa que lucía, el carro, las joyas y el dinero que gastaba en sus caprichos eran propiedad de su esposa, el no tenía nada.

La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba bien por que demonios no saltar al vació ver como se las arreglaba su mujercita después de lo que acababa de hacer, se acerco a la ventana para la sobrepasa de la dominadora de los diablos, abrió esa ventana la lluvia ya había cesado, algunos invitados estaban de nuevo a los jardines.

Esta boda quedaría para los anales de la historia, se tiro desde la ventana del tercer piso de la mansión, en un solo segundo había decidido acabar con todo, así su vida era miserable, pero era de lo único que era dueño, no dijo ni una sola palabra, su hijo, su esposa, nada para nadie.

Cayo, su cuerpo se estrello contra el suelo, así termino su vida, de esta manera, la sangre broto, un grito de una mesara, todos rodearon el cuerpo, Ken se había suicidado, Layla, se asomo por la ventana, abrió la puerta tenía cubiertas las manos de sangre, golpeando a quien estuviera interrumpiendo su camino, abrió desperada, lo tomo en brazos, el cuerpo sin vida.

-Espérame en un segundo estoy contigo.-saco de su ropa el arma asesina de May Wong, la introdujo dentro de su boca jalo el gatillo, el disparo se escucho, la sangre broto de su cabeza, desplomándose al lado de su esposo.

Ante las miradas atónitas de todos, no escucho cuanto le pendían que se detuviera, no, no escucharía nada, él no la dejaría, se juraron estar juntos para siempre, y si tenía que seguirlo al mismo infierno lo haría.

Ambos perdieron sus vidas, con segundos de diferencia, otro grito más se escucho al encontrar el cuerpo inerte de May Wong, la gran celebración había acabado en una gran tragedia, Mia y yo nos acercamos a donde están sus cuerpos, ella no es capaz de verlos esconde su cara en mi pecho, estábamos en la sala, escuchando un poco de música de jazz.

Se escucha murmuraciones por parte de los presentes, nadie esperaba que esto terminara de esta manera, el pequeño Alexandre lloraba fuertemente, parecía entender que sus padres estaban muertos.

El señor Hamilton estaba en shock, media hora después aproximadamente se llevo acabo el levantamiento de cadáveres, Yuri estaba siendo interrogado por lo ocurrido, ese interrogatorio probablemente nos lo harían a cada uno de nosotros, llego nuestro turno, Anna se encontraba con el bebe, lo mecía en sus brazos, cuando ambos fueron interrogados escuchamos.

-No quiere saber nada del bebe, ¿No quieres ser su madre?-pregunto Yuri su esposa, que en su rostro no cabía la sorpresa.

-Si nos lo quedamos nosotros, terminara en una casa hogar, no quiere saber nada de él.-le planteaba Yuri.

-Nuestro bebe, no se que tan buena madre pueda ser bebe pero te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.-la abrazo por la espalda, esa mujer vale oro, al verla con ese bebe en las manos deseo en verdad que fuera de ambos.

-Serás una excelente madre, Alexandre te amará.-afirmo el hombre le deposito un beso en la frente del bebe, dejo de llorar y ambos sonrieron en medio de la tempestad, un pequeño rayo de luz iluminaba todo.

-Y tu el mejor padre de todo, nuestro hijo, no nos lo había concebido Dios que fuera de nuestras entrañas, pero nos hizo llegar la felicidad a través de una manera poco común.-expreso Anna, el bebe estaba tranquilo en los brazos de Anna, ella le brinda un calor de madre, Yuri, acariciaba la espalda de su esposa.

Ambos decidieron cuidar de ese niño como si fuera su hijo, no tendrá una mala familia muy por el contrario crecerá lleno de amor, donde sus padres adoptivos quizás no sean perfectos, pero al menos hay respecto y cariño entre ambos.

Marion se había llevado a mi hija temprano de regreso a la casa, eso me tranquilizo, en verdad para un niño pasar esto es demasiado terrible.

**ESCENARIO KALEIDO**

**CUARTO DE LEON Y SOSO**

Una niña de diez años se encontraba abrazada de una mujer rubia, la cual le acariciaba tiernamente al frente de ellas estaba una foto de su mamita, amabas ya estaban cambiadas, usaban unos shorts y playeras rojas, su cabello trenzando, la lluvia paro, así que decidió prepararle algo de comer.

-Así quizás hubiera sido mi hija o hijo.-pensó pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, se practico un aborto, por que la realidad era que no hubiera podido querer un hijo, que le recordara continuamente como fue ultrajada por aquellos tipos.

Dejo acostada a la niña por un lado, en aquel sofá amarillo, encendió la estufa, puso un sartén con un poco de aceite, un poco de carne.

-Sora tú debes ver todo esto y no puedes creer desde el cielo.-hablaba Marion mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, termino y se sentó en un banco, mientras se quedo viendo la foto de lago de los cisnes.

Tantos recuerdos, tantos, una luz apareció sobre la foto.-Es en verdad un asco como terminamos todos nosotros, yo aborte un pobre bebe que no tenía culpa de nada, mientras no soy capaz de decirle a mi novia lo que viví, Ken y Layla se suicidaron, ella lo amaba siempre fue muy secada para decir lo que en verdad sentía, Ken siempre te amo, al parecer su amor se convirtió en una maldición, el amor lastima y mucho ¿No? Siempre lo he pensado, que quizás mi padre tenga razón que su un fenómeno, Anna parece ser la única que realmente es feliz.

Desde hace años el espíritu que se mostraba a quien sería la verdadera estrella, ya no aparecía solamente simplemente, era quien traía más personas, quien reportaba una ganancia, ya no quedaba nada de aquel sueño de un escenario de felicidad.

-Ya nadie puede verme.-expreso Fool, mostrando una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, pero que era solamente por el lamento de ver lo que algún día fue la mayor fabrica de sueños.

-No te pongas así Fool.-dijo una dulce voz una mujer, su brillo era celestial, sus alas de ángel.-Mi familia.

-Es difícil verlos así, Sora debes entender que no puedes intervenir más ya en este mundo.-reprocho Fool.-Trataste de llevarte a Leon contigo, antes de que fuera su tiempo de abandonar este mundo, ese fue un acto muy egoísta.

-El amor puede ser egoísta.-excuso Sora, volando al lugar donde estaba su hija, le dio un beso en la frente.-Es hermosa, me duele no poder estar con ella aquí para cuidarla y protegerla.

-Tu tiempo aquí termino hace años recuérdalo, todo lo que nace muere y renace.-expresaba con sabías palabras él, hacer entender que no puede interferir en los asuntos de los mortales, ella vivió ahora correspondía a otros tomar sus propias decisiones.-¿Aun no puedes perdonarlo?

-No se de que hablas, yo viene aquí por que a pesar de todo y de lo que pase yo amo a Leon, amo a mi hija.-recalco el ángel, sorprendido de sus actitud, le reto Fool, que estaba pasando que hasta los ángeles se comportaba de manera diferente.

-Ve y descansa Sora, Leon cuidara de tu hija.-Le agrego, Sora desapareció.-Dijiste haber perdonado...que fuera culpable de muerte pero es mentira.

-Lo perdone.-expreso el ángel, mientras acariciaba el cabello de hija.-Pero tu sabes lo que es no poder estar con tu seres amado, que esa persona me haya quitado la posibilidad de ser feliz a su lado, no me arrepiento ni nunca lo haré de haber salvado a Leon de aquel accidente.

-Sora perdona para que puedas estar completamente en paz, para que tú almas sea capaz de descansar.-expreso Fool, se acerco en donde estaban, vio a la pequeña y mostró una carta la emperatriz.-Ella será la próxima gran estrella de Kaleido.

-Preferiría que tuviera una vida normal.-dijo tristemente.-Quisiera que pudiera verme y decirle cuanto la quiero.

-Es hora de irnos.-ambos desparecieron, de la cocina se regaba por todo el lugar un delicioso olor.

Mientras tanto a fuera de la puerta se encontraba Rosetta, que no se animaba a tocar la puerta, la relación de ambas estaba por terminar, se sentó en el suelo, estaba preocupada, comenzó a llorar calladamente, abrazándose ella misma en espera encontrar una solución pronta a esto.

-Ven a comer So-so.-dice a la pequeña, ella se levanta.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono, que estaba sobre la cama de Leon, la niña de manera rápida corre a contestar.

-Departamento de la familia Oswald.-saludo la pequeña con alegría

-So-so, soy tu papa, nos tenemos que quedar más tiempo en la fiesta, dile por favor a Marion, que te acueste, no puedo explicarte cuando llegue le doy la razón.-le dije a mi hija, nos estaban esperando, para tomarnos la declaración en la oficina de policías.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA **

Varios escritorios, dos privados donde eran tomadas las declaraciones, vestidos de gala, hombres de importantes compañías, actores, actrices, reporteros, todo el mundo estaba reunido en esta ocasión, acababa de salir una importante estrella de televisión de privado se le veía en estado de shock.

-La siguiente es Mia Guillem.-dijo una mujer policía de aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco años, quien tenía en su mano la lista de invitados de la fiesta.

-Mia Oswald.-corrigió la mujer, la mujer enarco la ceja, introdujeron a Mia al privado.

-Todo esto es espantoso.-reprocho una modelo noruega sentada a mi lado, se le observaba sumamente molesta.-No entiendo por que nos tienen a todos aquí, ni si quiera era amiga de esos dos, yo solamente vine por que mi agente me hizo la cita.

En verdad algunas veces no son los amigos los que van este tipo de fiestas, los publicitas y managers son los que se encargan de esto, el mió me obliga a asistir a eventos que nunca hubiera ido por mi propio deseo, un momento extraño, mientras todos estamos aquí por un asesinato y un doble suicido.

Con Mia tardaron alrededor de una hora, mientras esperaba mi turno escuchaba las quejas de la modelo de nombre Helga, fue un tiempo extraño, pero era mejor que poner a divagar en mi mente.

-Señor Oswald, es el siguiente.-expreso la mujer, en eso sale Mia con otro policía.

-Ya no es necesario Anderson, ambos estaban juntos, su esposa detallo, cada movimiento que hicieron, se puede retirar.-Mia los había convencido, viendo en el estado en que me encontraba casi como un vegetal, y ocupaba que alguien me estuviera ayudando hasta para las necesidades primarias.

Nos retiramos del departamento de policías, Anna empujaba la silla de ruedas, mientras Mia buscaba un taxi.

-Lamento no poderlos llevarlos pero nos tenemos que quedar, hasta que interroguen al último invitado.-expreso la mujer.

-No te preocupes Anna, tomaremos un taxi, Mia ya lo busca, por favor podrías ponerte encuclillas tengo algo que decirte.-le pedí ese favor ella, acepto al instante bajando se lo dije al oído.-Perdona lo que te dijo Mia, no lo dijo de verdad

El hombre vio que no hablábamos, intento varias veces intentarnos sacar una conversación pero era imposible, al fin desistió, el camino se hizo a un más pesado de lo que era, pagamos y nos quedamos en la puerta.

-Leon deberíamos de programar ya la fecha de la boda.-dice Mia.

-Cuando tú lo desees.-le respondo, y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Casémonos en diciembre, será todo muy romántico.-me da ella un beso en los labios son suaves y tiernos, me gusta cuando lo hace, hay algunos automóviles en el estacionamiento, pero en general estaba solo, la mayoría se encontraba de vacaciones.

Ella se aferra a mi pecho, seremos muy felices de eso estoy plenamente convencido, simplemente estaremos siempre juntos, compartiremos momentos de dicha, que ya nos tocan, ella decide seguir empujando la silla de ruedas.

-Leon todo se vera hermoso el día de nuestra boda, será algo sencillo, pero no por ello dejará de ser hermoso.-ilusionada expresaba cada una de las palabras.

-Eres una novia hermosa.-le expreso.

**MES DE DICIEMBRE**

En una pequeña iglesia, afuera de ella corrían algunos niños vestidos de blanco y niñas con canastas de flores blancas, las damas de honor estaba vestidas de azul cielo, una de ellas tenía al lado a un niño de aproximadamente un año y medio, con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, todas hablaban y estaban nerviosas.

La iglesia lucía girasoles en grandes jarrones cafés, que tenían un moño blanco, las bancas estaban cubiertas con telas blancas de seda, el coro, se encontraba preparándose, vestidos con batas blancas, sus partituras.

Un hombre de cabello peliplata se encontraba el hombre, vestido de negro, con zapatos del mismo color, el cabello sujetado con una cintilla.

-Papa, luces muy guapo.-dijo Sora Shopie, quien estaba vestida con un vestido color lila, su cabello adornado con muchas flores.

-Gracias hija.-apenas en el transcurso de este año he comenzando obtener la movilidad de la manos.

-YA VIENE LA NOVIA.-expreso una de las damas de honor, mi hija comenzó empujar la silla de ruedas

Una limosina blanca hizo su arribo, de ella salio una mujer con un vestido blanco halter, ceñido a la cintura, bordado de cristales blancos, un ramo de rosas rojas, Anna ayudo con la cola de vestido, el pequeño Alexander sería quien junto Roxanne la hija de Sarah y Kalos tenía 10 años la niña, la boda comenzó

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Fin del capítulo: Todos los sucesos que han acontecido, como lo fue prometido capítulo, una serie de sucesos que marcan el destino de las personas.

Layla y Ken, ninguno de ellos dos pensó en su hijo a la hora de decidir su destino, pero se convirtió en la luz de un matrimonio.

No se pierdan el final de este trama, ¿Qué pasara con Marion y Rosetta? ¿Qué futuro les tiene preparado el destino para Roxanne, Sora Shopie y Alexandre? ¿Realmente se puede amar a dos personas? ¿Leon, Yuri, Mia y Anna podra realmente ser felices? Envueltos en una serie de misterios y dramas.

Nos vemos en el capítulo final.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII TELÓN

EL DESTINO DE CADA QUIEN

El reverendo bendijo la unión, todos comenzaron aplaudir, comenzaron a salir rumbo a la entrada, las madrinas, esperaban emocionadas mientras esperaban después de unos momentos a que la novia lanzara el ramo, los niños se encontraban jugando, corriendo por todo el atrio.

-A la uno a las dos y a las tres.-grito Mia y lanzo el ramo, cayo en los brazos de Tania la hija mayor de Kalos y Sarah, quien era una mujer morena de cabello rubio, su talento especial era para la magia, practicaba con su padre, todas gritaron emocionadas.

Kalos no le dio nada de gracia, pero lo miraron divertidos pues que padre desea que su hija se case a los 15 años, menos cuando el novio se encontraba totalmente sonrojado en una esquina tratando de cuidar a los pequeños, a continuación fueron la tradicional toma de fotografías, con los invitados, los pequeños, y la de los nuevos esposo.

-Felicidades Mia, les deseo lo mejor a Leo y ti en esta nueva etapa de su vida que comienzan.-dio una abrazo Yuri a la mujer, ambos parecían los mejores amigos, mientras lo fotógrafos disfrutaban tomando cada segundo, ella sonrió, él regalo su mejor sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, este es un momento muy especial en nuestras vidas.-expreso la mujer, sonriendo a las cámaras y hablando con algunos reporteros, de cada uno de los detalles de la unión, parecía una gran estrella de cine que ya se había acostumbrado a hablar con la prensa, sus novelas empezaban a ser filmadas por las grandes casas productoras, esta por sacar un nuevo libro el cual estaba causando una gran expectación, además de que hacía papeles cortos o servía de narradora dentro de los filmes.

-¿Cómo se lleva con la hija del señor Oswald?-pregunto un reportero.

-Es para mí una hija, nos llevamos excelente.-responde la joven escritora.-Los invitamos a todos a ustedes a nuestra fiesta, a celebrarse.

Por otro lado se encontraba Kalos con Yuri, el moreno ya se había retirado de los negocios, se dedicaba a su familia, Sarah daba clases de canto en una escuela de música, ambos son muy felices, él la abraza y disfruta de su compañía.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo Yuri, debes seguir por ese camino, el nuevo futuro de Kaleido recae sobre esos niños.-conversaba el hombre observaba a los pequeños correr, a las madres y futuras madres, en como todo tiene un ciclo y comienza otro.

-Lo es en especial Sora Shopie, lo que se hereda no se hurta.-responde Yuri ve a su esposa con amor, dentro de su vientre se encontraba su primer hijo, ese niño que habían estado esperando con tanta alegría, la piel de Anna era realmente suave y como se entregaba en cada caricia, en cada gesto en cada forma de decir su nombre.

Todas las noches mientras el sol se oculta, la había tratado de cambiar, pero eso no era lo correcto, como cambiar a quien con su manera de ser lo había conquistado, como cambiar a la mujer que le enseño a vivir, como crear una muñeca de perfección pero que no tuviera alma.

Pensando siempre que todas las mujeres eran banales, que solamente se preocupaban por que vestido usar o como comportarse correctamente para obtener un esposo, no ella era diferente, no le importaba ensuciarse o brincar, hablar fuerte, o contar malos chistes, por que una cosa es que la amara y otra es aceptar que como comediante era un poco mala, pésima, pero a ella se le perdonaba todo.

Ella era la que le provocaba tener un calor en su estomago cuando la abraza, cuando lo besa, tomados de la manos, haciendo el amor sobre esa cama, sobre la alfombra, desabordando toda la pasión.

Anna era la mujer perfecta para él, pero a su vez se sentía confundido, ¿Cómo es que Leon? El amor a dos personas, Leon estaba clavado en su pecho como un puñal profundo el cual no se podía liberar, remordimientos eran fuertes, cuando estaban con Leon desaparecían, en ese momento solamente estaban ellos dos, sin nada que importara, sin convencionalismos sociales importaran, los amaba a ambos, pero ¿Hasta cuándo esto podría continuar de esa manera? ¿Hasta cuándo? Estaba consiente que en el momento en que Anna se enterara de esto la perdería y para siempre.

Ella comprende que es amar a una persona de tu mismo sexo, eso siempre lo dijo, ella le confeso que amo a una mujer como nunca, pero que ella no sería para ella, que amaría a otra persona.

Esa noche ambos se encontraban viendo las pirámides en Giza, ella estaba llorando pero al ver que alguien la veía se la sacaba de manera rápida, no podía permitir que alguien la viera flaquear, ella daba alegría no tristeza, camino a ver que quien era, las antorchas alumbran el camino, Yuri se encontraba sentado en la arena, pocas veces habían hablando, ambos vestidos cono lo traje tradicionales, usaban ambos de color marrón, le saludo.

-Con que aquí se encuentra el novio fugitivo.-hizo una chiste la mujer, el no le respondió, o tenía por que dar ningún tipo de explicaciones, menos a esa mujer, pero ella no se cansara hasta obtener una respuesta.-Anda pues que dan una gran recompensa por ti, ¿Qué me podré comprar con ese dinero?-seguía insistiendo la mujer

-Vaya ¿Y tu por qué has huido?-le pregunto, estaba cansando y no tenía ganas de pelear, que solamente le respondí con esas palabras.

-Te lo digo, pero primero dime tú.-se sentó a un lado, y le dio un abrazo, era rara esa mujer, poco habíamos conversado todos estos años.-Ya, ya no se comporte como un niño llorón, se le quiere, se le quiere.-le jala las mejillas.

-Te comportas muy odiosa ¿Sabes?-le dio un manotazo y ella rió, mientras le atacaba con cosquillas en el vientre.

-Ya, ya esta bien, es que nadie puede creer lo que hiciste, dejaste planta a la reina madre en el altar.-hizo una parodia de Layla, mientras Yuri, no sabía si reír o echarse a llorar, ella siguió imitándola, tratando de parecer una gran dama, mientras el rubio se preguntaba, como es que no habían internado a esta mujer en manicomio, cuando regresaran a trabajar eso sería lo que hará.

-Estas loca.-se paro, pero ella lo seguía como una sombra, a partir de ese día, a su hotel, siempre haciendo caras y gestos, que alguna vez le mataban de risa, era un comienzo de una amistad demasiado rara.

Iba a pasar un mes solo en aquel país para reflexionar que hacer sobre su vida, pero con esa loca mujer al lado era imposible, era apena la primera semana que pasaba en ese lugar siendo acosada por esa loca, cada vez que se quería poner serio aparecía ella, un de esas noches fueron a un mercado, todo era tan exótico, flores, animales, personas ofreciéndote parte del patrimonio histórico, reliquias.

-Hay que comprar recuerdos para todos, bueno esta bien hasta para la reina madre a ver si así te perdona, bueno nos perdona, si sabe que hemos pasado este tiempo juntos creerá que hemos huido juntos.-le dijo, hablaba demasiado y a veces no le entendía nada, vestida con la vestimenta tradicional de los hombres, aunque si fuera hombre sería uno muy afeminado, le jalo del brazo, para recargarse sobre su hombre, su cabeza y descansar unos segundos.

-Compórtate.-le añadió pero no pudo terminar, cuando ella le dio un beso en los labios, y unos hombres comenzaron a gritar indignados, por semejante espectáculo en la calle.

-SE ESTAN BESANDO DOS HOMBRES, HAY QUE APEDRIARLOS.-gritaron, mientras Anna y Yuri comenzaron a correr.

-Estas completamente loca, como se te ocurre besarme vestida de esa manera.-le regañaban el rubio, molesto en verdad, él quería pasar unas vacaciones en paz y tranquilidad, pensando que rumbo tomaría su vida, pero no estaba en un país extranjero, siendo perseguidos.

-Es que tenías una cara de demasiado seria y quería ver en tu rostro un poco de sorpresa.-le respondió, tuvieron que correr un gran trayecto hasta el hotel, esa mujer estaba loca y siempre diría eso, vestida como un hombre, besarlo, loca y reloca, se metieron al hotel, mientras ella le abrazo.

-Es que te ves tan uke Yuri, que me dan ganas de besarte así.-dijo burlona la mujer, hasta fan del Yaoi salio esa mujer, no nada de femenino tenía, su forma de ser era loca y despreocupada.

-¿Eres una otaku? Dios tengo que pasar mis vacaciones con una otaku y para colmo de males Yaoista.-Yuri se desespero.

-Un momento señor Killiam, ¿Cómo sabes que es el yaoi?-se puso una capa estilo detectivesca, un sombrero y una pipa, apareció una silla y una linterna que daba directamente a los ojos de Yuri, al más puro estilo manga.-

-Sora era una otaku y me enseño, y esto parece un manga muy raro.-responde a la pregunta, una gotita de sudor se le escurrió por la frente, todo esto ya tachaba en lo anormal, más anormal que esto lo dudaba.

Ese había sido su primer beso de ambos como pareja, todo estaba tan raro, pero ese fue el inicio de su relación, ahora estaban esperando un bebe, además de tener otro ya en sus brazos, le dio un beso en los labios, vio su familia, tenía que tomar una decisión esto no perduraría para siempre.

SALÓN DE FIESTAS "ETERNAL"

Ubicado en la zona norte de la ciudad, era un salón de una sola planta decorado en estilo minimalista todos neutros, pisos laminados, había barras de madera, donde los invitados comían, una banda de rock que tocaba, los invitados en su mayoría eran ajenos al escenario.

Mia se había cambiado el vestido de novia, por unos pantalones negros y un top negro con estampado de rosas, botas de tacón de aguja, ella quería que su boda fuera única.

-Hermosa boda, la combinación de estilo minimalista y rock, se ve interesante.-expreso un rubio, aun conservando solamente el pantalón del smokin, la camisa gris, lucía un pircing en el labio inferior.

-Decidí cumplirle sus deseos, mi primer boda fue más estilo cuento de hadas, me case con la princesas, pero algunos pensaron que era el ogro, o la representación de la bella y la bestia.-respondí, estaba vestido de negro, con estampados de calaveras rojas, el cabello trenzando.

-Parecías un príncipe y Sora una princesa te corrijo, ante que digas algo, Anna tiene todas las foto las guardamos en el álbum familiar, además, tu con Soso, ellas en el parque, Sora embarazada, es impresionante con que cuidado las guarda.-enarque una ceja, recordando mi primer boda, cuando no estamos en la cama, en verdad pareciera que somos simplemente amigos- Luces bien de esta manera.-agrego el rubio, le dio un beso en los labios.

-Yuri, me acabo de casar.-disfrute el beso, no tengo idea de que demonios seguimos haciendo los dos, ya podía mover mis manos, mis piernas aun no recuperaban su movilidad, al parecer tardaran más tiempo, si es que alguna vez se pueden recuperar.

Mi lengua explorando su boca, acariciando su rostro, sus brazos posesionándose sobre mi cuello, era delicioso estar con el saborearlo, perdernos en caricias y sabores, nos tranquilizamos un poco.

-Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto Yuri, ambos estamos casados, y yo amo a mi esposa.-le respondo mientras él se sienta en mis piernas, hay que terminar con todo esto, no podemos seguir haciéndolo, no cuando en verdad quiero comenzar con una nueva vida.

-¿Dime cómo hacerlo?-pregunto el rubio.

-No tengo idea.-le beso.-Podemos pederlo todo por esto Yuri, todo.

Una mujer de cabello naranja se cercioraba de que todo estuviera perfecto, hoy sería la noche en al fin se entregaría a Leon, en que ambos se unirían en cuerpo y alma, en un acto de amor, los invitados estaban entretenidos.

Rosetta se encontraba en una esquina hablando con Marion, la cual estaba sumamente molesta, por el ruido de la banda no escuchaba todos la pelea, ambas estaban vestidas de negro vestidos cortos y botas altas, cabellos lacios, parecían hermanas, no se notaban la diferencia de edades.

-Entiende de una vez y por todas, no tengo humor para quedarme en esta fiesta.-expreso la mujer de cabello rubio, la otra no comprendía para nada la manera de comportarse de su novia.-Me retiro tengo que ir a ver como se encuentra Soso, recuerda que se quedará en nuestra casa toda la luna de miel.

-Espera un minuto.-era tarde la mujer ya se había retirando, esto iba del mal en peor ya ni si quiera podía conversar si estar de esta manera peleando, ¿Cómo le hacía Leon y Yuri? Para tener tan buena relación con Mia y Anna, a ella le gustaría saberlo, supo que hacer, simplemente se dedico a tomar, Yuri y Leon traban los dos recostados uno obre el otro.-Tenemos que hablar, tenemos que salvar nuestra relación que cada vez se deteriora más al grado que ya no te conozco.

-Las personas cambian, si deseas permanecer a mi lado acéptalo, sino esto es el final.-respondió y le dio un beso en la boca, acariciándole el rostro, el sabor al licor, embriagaba sus bocas, la mujer rubia, fue tomada por las manos de la otra, quizás comenzaba a ver por que aun seguía como ella, el amor no estaba impreso para toda la vida, simplemente, amar puede durar tan solo un segundo.

Los años han pasado desde entonces, nos ubicamos años después de la boda de Leon y Mia, estaban sentados en la ceremonia de graduación de la secundaria de Sora Sophie, estaban sentando aun lado Yuri y Mia, que estaba acompañados por un hermoso niño rubio de 6 años, quien ese año ingreso a la escuela y era su primer año cursado, todos se encontraban bastante felices.

-Mia, ¡Lo logre!-corrió la joven vestida con la tradicional toga y abrazo a la mujer la cual lloraba de felicidad por ver a su pequeña graduada de la secundaria, según ella era la mujer más dichosa de todo el planeta, vivía en un hermoso departamento en el rascacielos más exclusivo de la ciudad, las grandes celebridades de Hollywood deseaban obtener un lugar en aquel lugar, lleno de confort, alfombrado desde que entras, decorado con obras de grandes pintores modernistas, servicio de seguridad las 24 horas del día, mármol blanco, eran sus paredes, servicio de niñera, de comida de alta cocina llevada especial a tu departamento, amas de llaves y mayordomos.

Era considerada la mayor escritora de Best Sellers se todos los tiempo, su hija Sora Shopie ahora llevaba los apellidos de ambos, y fue inscrita al colegio con mayor prestigio de la ciudad, y era custodiada por guardaespaldas profesionales, era tratada como una verdadera princesa de cuento de hadas, había logrado sacarla por completo del escenario Kaleido, a pesar de todas las discusiones que tuvieron que enfrentarse por que según la pequeña su sueño era convertirse en la estrella de ese lugar y llevar felicidad a los corazones de las personas, pero ese era solamente un sueño pasajero, la lleno de lujos, de hermosas cosas, la enseño a ver que ella se merecía todo, y que podía dar felicidad desde otro sitio, ese lugar le había arrancado a su madre y había dejado atado para siempre a una silla de ruedas, se lo dijo cada noche, a cada instante, no importaba que llorara algún día se lo iba agradecer, era por su bien.

Le había ganado a ese infeliz de Killiam, ese infeliz que le había intentado robar a su Leon, ese hombre solamente era ella, y de nadie más todo lo que lucho por él, todo lo que tuvo que soportar, ese hombre que esperaba que ella se saliera de la habitación para entrar a hurtadillas en su habitación y perderse en la inmensidad de su cuerpo, de sus labios, bien sabía ella, que los labios se Leon habían sido besados, saboreados por ese hombre de cabellos rubios, a propósito dejaba marcada esa piel, dejaba su perfume y esperaba molestar, siempre dejaba una nota en el baño, ella podría haber ido a contarle todo a su amiga Ana, pero este era un juego de poder que llevaba acabo solamente ella, con ese desgraciado, ambos estaban decididos a demostrar quien era el mejor y quien se quedaría al final con su corazón.

Borraba su huella todas las noches o lo marcaba, esperando que cuando él viera entendiera que estaba dispuesta a seguir su juego y que ella ganaría, un as sobre la manga era tan oportuno para ella, la mayor debilidad de Leon.

Como se transformo en esa persona manipuladora y sin escrúpulos, que juega y planea sus estrategias que es capaz de hacer todo por lo que ella considera como suyo, como se convirtió en eso, la dulce muchacha que deseaba llegar a ser escritora, que su sueño era formar parte del escenario Kaleido y hacer felices a quienes presenciaban sus obras, que confiaba en las demás personas y que era amiga de todos, que sonreía, que no tenía ni una pizca de maldad en su corazón, que jamás mentía, que el engaño lo repudiaba, que si le hubieran dicho en que se convertiría lo tomaba como una broma de mal gusto.

En una mujer que simplemente, es feliz de esta manera, siempre critico a Layla y Ken por lo egoístas que eran en no entender que tu felicidad debe ser ver a las personas que amas felices, en verlas sonreír aunque no este a tu lado, no los comprendía pero entendió que el amor también transforma y para mal a las personas, las vuelve mezquinas y volubles deseosas de mucho más que un amor puro, deseosas de apoderarse de todo el ser de la personas.

Ella gano en el momento que separo definitivamente a Leon de Yuri, en el momento en que construyo aquella jaula de oro y cristal para admirar a su hermosa ave blanca, su trofeo, su amor, si era Mia Guillem y Leon era suyo.

-Que bueno princesa.-dijo la escritora, Sora le dio un beso en la frente a Leon.

-Muchas felicidades Sora.-expreso un alegre pequeño, su hermoso cabello rubio esta los hombros, su sonrisa era realmente hermosa, siempre sonreía, daba alegría a los demás era un niño que a pesar de haber nacido en medio de aquella adversidad, su mama Ana, su hermosa mamita, siempre cuidaba de él, le abrazaba cuando tenía miedo, cuando se encontraba llorando en medio de aquella obscuridad, no importaba que estuviera cansada, siempre encontraba un momento para él, le llenaba de besos y no se separaba de su lado, siempre le consentía, le mimaba y le enseñaba a que la vida siempre la debes de tomar con una sonrisa y dar lo mejor de ti.

Su mundo eran sus padres, su adorados padres, su papa Yuri, siempre jugaba con él, lo acompañaba a entrenar, y le decía lo orgulloso que era de ser su padre, hacían juntos la tarea, pasaban todos los domingos en un día de campo, o pescando, sus vacaciones en las montañas, o en cualquier lugar de mundo, tenía una pequeña hermanita de 5 años de edad de nombre Mimi, ella era tan divertida, su cabello era como el de su mama, pero la pequeña lo usaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran como los de su papa, siempre se la pasaba haciendo bromas a todos, juntos corrían por la casa, escondiéndose en los rincones, siendo felices, ¿Por qué no se parecía a sus papas? Su papito le respondió que se parecía a sus abuelos que eran sus padres, por eso era rubio y de ojos azules, le enseño una foto de ambos y entendió a veces los niños.

Cuando estaban juntos en el kinder, todo el tiempo se la pasaban juntos, cuando el entro a la primaria su hermanita había llorado mucho, pero él la abrazo y le dijo que un año se encontraría y que todas las tardes al terminar su tarea jugarían y que nada los separaría.

Pero había algo que no comprendía por que algunas personas murmuraban a sus espaldas, el alcanzaba a escuchar palabras como: "Pobrecillo" ¿Pero por qué si era feliz? Era el niño más feliz del mundo, Su vida era maravillosa "Pero los señores son muy buenos en tenerlo aquí" "Esperemos que nunca sepa esa historia, es demasiado dolorosa, pero nació con muy buena estrella" ¿Cuál historia? Por que se contradecían al hablar de él a sus espaldas, por una parte lo compadecían y por otra decían que era muy afortunado.

La joven le sonríe al pequeño, en verdad estaba muy feliz, antes de que pudiera llegar con su padre fue abrazada por Yuri

-Ven acá Sora, déjame darte un abrazo.-dice el rubio, abrazando a la recién graduada, la cual se sonrojo por la cercanía del hombre, cuantos habían pasado ya, desde que conoció a Sora, compartieron juntos el Escenario Kaleido Star, como ella le había logrando hacer ver que el mundo no era tan gris, si para él, que vio morir a su padre intentando una técnica, DOBLE ILUSIÓN, culpando a Kalos por haber permitido que su padre muriera para satisfacer las exigencias de un público y llenarse los bolsillos, él no deseaba un escenario así el protegería a todos, los cuidaría y se vengaría, dos situaciones diametralmente opuestas, pero que estaban en su mente desde niño.

Su ambición se vería frustrada si no ganaba aquella competencia circense en Paris, por eso le tendió una trampa a Leon y su hermana, no pensó en nada más que simplemente ganar, esa joven Sophie, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, se le veía en la manera en que lo observaba como se escondía para poderlo ver a la distancia, no pudo comprender que grande fue su amor, hasta el pasar de los años, donde su corazón se descongelo un poco, con la llegada de Sora aquella chica japonesa llena de ilusiones, que fue el primer amor de su vida.

Para sorpresa de muchos, si es que alguna vez lo dijera, Yuri Killiam se había enamorado de Sora, de toda ella, de cada acción, pero Leon fue quien obtuvo el corazón de la estrella, y a quien más odio durante tantos años y al cual amaba, ambos formaban el balance perfecto, decidió renunciar a su incipiente amor para intentar formar un hogar junto a Layla pero la actriz no entendió eso, él quería un hogar como el de Oswald, la tranquilidad de una vida al lado de la persona que amas, poder sentirte feliz con tan poco, con un simple abrazo, con una simple caricia, él quería amor, no quería una vida de fantasía, al lado de la actriz, no quería más fama, dinero o posición social, quería AMAR, simplemente amar.

¿Era tan difícil comprenderlo? Por eso dejo a Layla, por que ella no era capaz de amarlo, amaba su carrera, amaba al escenario, amaba a Sora, amaba a su papa, amaba a todos pero no era capaz de amarlo a él libremente, lo quería poseer, quería demostrar que ella pudo derretir su corazón de hielo, que era su propio muñeco, no es amor, aunque se disfrace de el, besarlo, tocarlo, eso simplemente es pasión, el amor no solamente es físico, quizás varios hombres lo nieguen pero todos aspiran encontrar quien te ame sin condiciones, si prejuicios, sin tantas cosas.

Cuando se libro de esa mujer, conoció que era el amor, si en Anna, conoce a la mujer que tanto deseaba conocer, tenía su propio cuento de hadas como el que habían vivido Leon y Sora, no tenía que envidiarle nada a nadie, su futuro asegurado, pero comenzó a cerrar su corazón de nuevo, pero cerro de nuevo su vista y se dedico a molestar Leon, a quererse vengar como un niño por haberle quitado algo que le había gustado mucho, mocoso infantil se comporto.

Se termino enamorado de ambos, y lo peor era lo que estaba haciendo ahorita, peleaba con Mia por obtener a Leon y jugaba al excelente padre y esposo, no tenía perdón, pero si todos estos años pudo hacerlo, podría ¿Hacerlo un poco más?

Descarado, arrogante era, deseaba seguir siendo feliz, aunque tuviera remordimientos de conciencia, aunque una parte de su cerebro dijera para bastardo, y otra, vamos adelante, la vida se ensaño contigo, es momento que la vida te lo pague.

No perdería a ninguno de los dos, eso se dijo en ese momento, exclamo unas palabras al oído de la adolescente.-Espero que pronto regreses al escenario, en tus venas el deseo de hacer feliz a las personas con tu mejor actuación.

-Mama me lo impide.-responde apenada en voz baja.-No desea que siga los pasos…de Sora

-Si en verdad lo amas regresaras solamente así podrás ser feliz.-exclamo y entrego un regalo, una pequeña caja.- ¿No te deja decir de tu madre? Por que tu madre es Sora la mayor estrella que haya dado el firmamento.

-Gracias señor Yuri.-acepto la joven.-Hoy iré.

-Te esperamos.-agrego el hombre al oído de Soso, Mia se acerco a Yuri y le acerco a ella, apretó el brazo del hombre.

-Yuri, gracias por el regalo a mi hija.-le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice al oído, mientras Anna esta felicitando a adolescente.-Dejaste las llaves de tu apartamento en la casa, buen gusto tienes lo fui a visitar, ¿Dime y ese también lo tienes a nombre de Anna?

-Todo lo mío es de Anna, Gracias por traérmelas, pero no te preocupes, iba ir por ellas el sábado.-le agrego, mientras le da un abrazo y responde.-Sabes tienes un excelente gusto en la ropa de cama, es deliciosa al tacto la disfrute bastante con Leon.-ambos aparentaban una amistad, producto de su relación laboral.

-Lastima lo mío solamente es mío.-le da un beso en la mejilla y regresa con Leon, abrazarlo se tuvo que inclinar.

-Hola.-Llegaron Marion y Rosseta, las cuales abrazaron fuertemente a la graduada, la cual estaba totalmente roja, por ser el medio del emparedado, al termino la soltaron, la rubia le dijo algo al oído, cuando su novia volteo y se puso a conversar con los padres de los jovencitos.

-Te espero hoy a las 8.-dijo, la graduada asintió, se atrevió a darle un beso en el cuello blanco de la mujer rubia.

-Esta segura que no faltare.-le responde y se le cuelga al cuello, Rosseta sonrió, al ver como Marion le daba vueltas en el aire, sería una excelente madre, si quisieran adoptar, ella deseaba que ambas fueran madres, compartir esa dicha, no importaba si fuera un niño o una niña, pero siempre era lo mismo cuando se lo proponía una negativa rotunda.

Ella era toda su vida, desde que se enamoro cuando tenía 20 años de ella, aun era una niña, y ella estaba pensando de una manera en la que nunca se imagino poder ver a una mujer, ¿Cómo iba pensar? Toda la vida la mujer espera encontrar a su príncipe azul, y ella no lo deseaba, lo que deseaba era proteger aquella princesa de rubios caballos, soñar con ella, pensar en una vida con ella, en sentirse molesta cuando los chicos se le acercaban, la tocaban, cuando la invitaban a salir ¿Pero quién era ella? Aceptar esto le costo bastante, nunca sería nadie, entro en una profunda depresión al darse cuenta de la verdad, llorar todas las noches y sentirse totalmente extraña, sentirse miserable, por creerse anormal.

Sentirse rechazada por las personas no le sería tan doloroso, como sentirse rechazada por ella, ella solamente se conformaría con ser su amiga, su eterna amiga, la espiaba mientras se cambiaba, mientras se bañaba, siempre encontraba la manera de ver su cuerpo desnudo, joven y que apenas empezaba a sufrir los cambios que la harían convertirse en una hermosa joven, ¿Por qué tenía que dormir con ropa tan ligera? ¿Por qué la abrazaba de esa manera? Cuando apenas podía resistirse de no saltarle encima y devorarla, era una depravada, una verdadera depravada, en sentirse nerviosa de que la fuera a descubrir.

Una noche cuando ella cumplió 15 años, se quedaron despiertas hasta la madrugada, bueno la rubia con ella, Rosetta desde hace tiempo no podía dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada, se quedo con una pijama blanca, su cabello esparcido sobre la alomada, lucía como un ángel, le toco los labios con uno de sus dedos, se estremeció al tacto, Marion no lo había sentido, se atrevió a besarla, cual fue su sorpresa cuando sintió unas manos sobre su cuello y una lengua correspondiéndole a iniciar un juego, fue su primer beso, su primeros toques.

Llevaron una relación oculta hasta que fueron descubiertas por el padre de la rubia, una noche en que ambas decían tener la casa solamente para ellas, se encontraban la una sobre la otra en la sala, el padre enloqueció y comenzó a tratar de golpear a Rosetta, gritándole que en mala hora se le había ocurrido admitir en su casa, que compartiera en mismo techo y de quererla como una hija, que la iba acusar de abuso de menores, pero Marion tomo la mano de Rosetta y le respondió a su padre "Si lo haces declarare que fue bajo mi consentimiento y que la amo, nos vamos de tu casa"

Esa noche ambas se fueron de esa casa, ambas no tenía ni un peso, se encontraban a fuera en medio de la calle con las maletas, en la esquina del frente del escenario, cuando paso Sora en una camioneta, con Soso en un porta bebes ambas venían de pediatra se retrasaron tanto por que la señora Oswald se puso a enseñarles unas acrobacias nuevas a los pacientes y estos no deseaban dejar de verlas, practicaron un poco con ellas, se estaciono y las invito a quedarse en su casa, no les hizo ningún cuestionamiento, solamente las atendió con una bella sonrisa, preparo una cena estrella consistente en sopa de camarón con helado de chocolate y te verde, recordaron que lo peor que se le daba a Sora era preparar unos alimentos, Leon había regresado de los ensayos estaba acostado en el sofá, ambas permanecieron en la sala se perdió unos momentos, y les acondiciono un cuarto en la planta alta, les llamo a cenar Sora, ninguna pregunta, ningún insulto, nada solamente una amistad que las hacía sentir bien, esa noche descubrieron, ellos estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado o por lo menos se imaginaban que esa relación de ambas tenía un fondo mayor.

A la mañana siguiente ambas querían irse y Leon con su cara de pocos amigos les dijo, que no y se quedarían hasta que tuviera un lugar decente a donde irse, en traducción de las palabras de Leon, expreso Sora es que estaba preocupado por ellas y se quedarán el tiempo que sea suficiente, le agradecieron y Sora les hacia la tarde divertida, cuando ambos salían cuidaban a la pequeña, Sora era bastante atolondrada para la labores del hogar, pero su hogar era bastante hermoso, tranquilo, eran tratadas como hijas de ambos, una noche ellas le dijeron lo sucedido, les dio un abrazo y Leon unas palmaditas.

Era una madre que no juzgaba, una madre compresiva, que las abrazaba, les ayudaba en todo y simplemente era feliz con verlas sonreír y él era un padre poco expresivo pero que con un solo gesto que daba calor, para Rosetta ambos eran sus padres, después de un año pudieron mudarse a un departamento.

A pesar de varios intentos del padre Marion, no fuero corridas del trabajo, pero eran menos recorridas para las obras, ella supo de los enfrentamientos que el matrimonio Oswald tuvieron con el progenitor de Marion, y su distanciamiento.

Comenzaron sus vidas juntas, ella la adoraba, la amaba, la idolatraba, para ella el cariño de la rubia era más maternal que otra cosa, nunca se imagino lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-Hay que invitar a Soso a nuestra casa un fin de semana.-dijo una rubia, Mia volteo a verla

-Pues ir, estas de vacaciones, pero nada de llevar algún lugar raro o hacer que se desvele demás.-dio su clásica reprimenda Mia.

-Vale, vale nostras lo cuidaremos como si fuéramos hermanitas.-responde la mujer rubia, Rosetta estaba muerta de la risa por como Marion era capaz de alterar a Mia con tan pocas palabras, era extremadamente juguetona.

Marion, era hija única su madre había muerto cuando ellas apenas tenía 5 años, su padre siempre se había encargado de darle todo lo que necesitaba, cuando aun era niña conoció a Jonath por medio Sora, fue su amigo incondicional.

Ella fue creciendo y poco a poco se fue enamorando cada vez más de su amiga Rosetta, la primera vez que la conoció, sintió una punzada en el corazón a cual entendió hasta que pasaron los años, la veía hacer su técnica con los diabolos, la cual era perfecta, pero no transmitía ninguna emoción, era como si fuera un robort, pero fue Sora quien le dio vida a esa ejecución, sintió una pizca de celos muy en el fondo de su corazón, de que ella no le hubiera podido ayudar.

La primera vez que sintió las manos de Rosetta sobre su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su ser, quería despertarse y abrazarla, pero pensaba que solamente era su imaginación que la traicionaba.

Cuando anunciaron su boda Leon y Sora, soñó con la suya y la de la persona que tenía cautivado su corazón su hermosa amiga…hasta esa noche cuando por fin ambas dejaron que sus sentimientos afloraran, estaba enamorada de Rosetta y no se apartaría nunca de su lado, sería inmensamente felices, eso se lo había propuesto.

Pero al pasar los años eso sucedió, cuando sintió su cuerpo ser ultrajado por aquellos hombres, cuando por más que grito nadie la escucho, sentirse sucia, ella no era capaz de decirse a su amada, que había sido violada o ella se echaría toda la culpa, ella era la única culpable por no ser más fuerte, por no ser más fuerte, por ser tan débil, la fue alejando cada vez más de su lado, una pequeña no le permitió hundirse, le tomo la mano y le permitió salir adelante su nombre era Sora Sophie.

No comenzó ha entender los sentimientos que la niña profesaba a su persona hasta, que ella cuando cumplir 12 años la beso, Marion se había quedado estática, Soso, la abrazo y simplemente sonrió, no dijo nada, pero siempre la abrazaba o le besaba a escondidas de todos, al cumplir los 13 años tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le beso, por unos segundos fue capaz de corresponderle, ella amaba a su Rosetta, pero esa niña era como una espina, aunque tratara de hablarla con ella, siempre evadía el tema.

Su relación con Rosetta, estaba estable, pero no soportaba el deseo de estar de tener hijos, ella no deseba tenerlos, no….contrario a lo que le pasaba a muchas mujeres, ella no tuvo ninguna secuela tanto emocional como física, era capaz de procrear, pero no lo deseaba, si le seguía insistiendo mentiría.

Cuando cumplió los 15 años, se presento desnuda en su cuarto, su novia se encontraba fuera de viaje con Leon, Mia no podía ir por la presentación de su libro, ella estaba en exámenes y le era imposible irse, esa noche aprovecho para cumplir su deseo, desde hace algunos meses eran sus encuentros, que poco a poco dejaban de ser ocasionales para convertirse en diarios y dos o tres veces al día, no entendía como su novia no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucedió, ella tenía otra pareja, pero bien dice que el amor ciega a quienes no desean ver.

Ella tenía una relación de sexo con la hija de su mejor amiga y del hombre que la ayudo, deseaba terminar con Rosetta para irse a vivir con ella, eso mataría a Mia de un coraje, Leon lo comprendería y quizás formara un cuarteto con Rosetta con eso de que le gustan las dos vías.

-Estas hermosa hija.-exprese, en verdad estaba bellísima cada vez se parecía más a su madre, lamentablemente de lo que yo fui cuando estuvo con ella no queda absolutamente nada, soy el mantenido de Mia, quede imposibilitado para volverme a subir en un trapecio, siempre me la paso en la casa, y solamente salgo acompañada de mi esposa, tal parecía que yo soy la mujer en este matrimonio.

Ni si quiera para defender a mi hija sirvo y su deseo de heredar nuestros sueños del crear un escenario sin rivalidades puedo defender, las discusiones con Mia no cesan, deseo que ella comprenda que ese su deseo y que es la felicidad de ella, pero su argumento más fuerte es que vea como han acabado sus padres, no permitirá que se exponga a eso, por capricho como le dice ella, seguiré intentándolo hasta que seda, se que Soso a escondidas se va a practicar, y que es Yuri el que le esta apoyando, para que cumpla su sueño, y se lo agradeceré para siempre.

Ella puede hacerse cargo de nosotros a la perfección cuando el doctor dijo que mi corazón no soportaría estar otra vez expuesto a los ejercicios y ejecuciones, Mia parecía alegrarse demasiado, tal vez la estoy juzgando mal, a la persona que me ama y ha permanecido a mi lado a pesar de ser un completo inútil que no sabe hacer nada más que ver televisión y esperar un poco de atención de parte de su esposa e hija, permanezco atado a esta silla de ruedas, mis piernas contrajeron un virus extraño, el cual no me permite caminar por más de una hora sin que haga un esfuerzo excesivo.

Mi retiro fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que ha existido, después de una vida creyendo que era el deber de público verme, había comprendido que entregarse cada noche sobre un escenario era una verdadera bendición ver las caras de sorpresa, tristeza, de miedo, de amor, desamor, angustia, paciencia, rencor al ver una puesta en escena llena de una felicidad, pero nunca más la volveré a sentir, tarde comprendí el precio de mi estupidez, el precio de no haber valorado cada segundo de mi vida.

Yuri y Mia han iniciado una partida de ajedrez, ambos poseen jugadas que pueden ejecutar el uno contra el otro, pero no están dispuestos a dar un el contraataque definitivo, es algo que no pueden hacer, destruirse definitivamente, los dos ocupan el uno del otro, ¿Quién dice que lastimarse mudamente no es placentero? Y yo, pareciera que no me importa nada, ni si quiera opongo resistencia, en lo personal considero que el más cerdo de los tres soy yo, por que traiciono a una amiga de nombre Anna que no merece para nada lo que le estamos haciendo, que vive en un mundo donde todo es perfecto, su hogar, su familia, su trabajo su esposo, sus amigos, todo lo que considera suyo y que en verdad por derecho le pertenece, cuando no estoy con ninguno de ellos ella se acerca a cuidarme, darme su compañía, la acepto.

Me acuesto con su esposo, mientras finjo ser su amigo, ¿Eso es amistad? No tengo vergüenza, para nada…Anna me da un abrazo, soy patético, todos estos años para terminar de esta manera, la verdad, soy un prostituto, tirarme de un balcón creo que sería lo más apropiado.

-Leon….-le dice mientras me abraza.-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto de manera curiosa y ella estaba sonrojada, es una mujer sumamente hermosa y una gran persona.

-¡VAMOS TODOS A TOMARNOS FOTOS!-grito Soso, todos nos reunimos, abrazados, sonrientes, los años han pasado, tantas cosas ha sucedido….que todo esto es solamente un suspiro en el tiempo...Mia junto con Yuri, Ana abrazada de mi, las tres chicas sonrientes y poniéndose los cuernos mutuamente…quizás en un futuro si todos somos sinceros con nosotros mismos podamos ser felices…

**FIN**

**Notas:** n-n Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han compartido un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia, de amores, traiciones, confusiones...la cual esta pensanda solamente en brindarles un mirada diferente a lo que estabamos a costrumbrados a ver en ellos, por eso no te pude cumplir tu petición, nos vemos en otra ocasión.

**Maiza Herlo**


End file.
